Before You Met Me
by Faberry-Dianna
Summary: (Traducción Autorizada) El estudiante levantó una ceja mirando a Kurt pero levantó su mano. "Sebastian Smythe," Sintiéndose ligeramente temeroso, Kurt se sacudió. "Kurt Hummel" AU: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Kurt hubiese conocido a Sebastian en lugar de a Blaine cuando fue a espiar a los Warblers?
1. Chapter 1

N/T: Esta historia no es mía, es de ElloDoctor. Leí esta historia por primera vez en AO3 (si no conocen la página, la recomiendo, tiene mucha variedad) aquí está el link: (http):/(archiveofourown) works/(586704)/chapters(/)1054563

También está publicado en : (http):/(www).(sebklaine) ( ?sid=68)

Y, por supuesto, en Fanfiction: (http):/(www).(fanfiction) (s)/7977293/(1)/B efore-(you)-met-me

El fic consta con unos 14 capítulos (más un Epilogo) de lectura bastante fácil (y buena), y claramente muy adorable. Quizás al principio parezca una trama no muy interesante, pero luego se va produciendo la "magia" del fic. Realmente es muy lindo.

El Fanart es de MySnarkySelf, quien me ha autorizado para colocarlo, la autora del fic tiene otra imagen, pero como no sé quien lo realizó (y por lo tanto no puedo pedir autorización) preferí no colocarla.

Disfruten el fic :)

* * *

Kurt respiró profundamente mientras se acomodaba su mochila. La escalera y el hall que la rodeaba fueron llenados de ruido y de chicos con Blazer, los cuales no estaban prestándole atención en lo absoluto. Supuso que esto era algo bueno, no había manera de que quisiese ser suspendido de Las Seccionales por espiar y no estaba enteramente seguro de que los chicos de Dalton Academy no lo golpearían un poco antes de denunciarlo. Kurt tragó saliva nerviosamente ante aquella idea, y ya considerando correr hacia su auto y conducir de vuelta a Lima antes de conocer a algún miembro de los Warblers. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo arreglando su uniforme para Dalton y si huía ahora, los chicos estarían muy enojados sobre el hecho de que no encontró nada.

"Coraje," se susurró a sí mismo, esperando que no estuviese cometiendo un terrible error y tocó el hombro del estudiante de Dalton más cercano a él, y dijo, con una voz ligeramente chillona. "Um, Disculpe,"

El chico se dio vuelta y Kurt se alegró de ver que este era muy atractivo, con el cabello marrón y bien peinado, y rasgos atractivos que hicieron que Kurt se sintiese un poco emocionado por dentro. Esto era así hasta que el otro chico abrió su boca.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" su tono era arrogante y aparentemente aburrido. Dijo, mientras le echaba un vistazo a Kurt.

_Bien. _Kurt contrarrestó la expresión del otro chico con su propia mirada maliciosa*. "Si, de hecho podrías."

El estudiante levantó una ceja mirando a Kurt pero levantó su mano. "Sebastian Smythe,"

Sintiéndose ligeramente temeroso, Kurt se sacudió. "Kurt Hummel"

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian seguía sonando aburrido.

"Bueno. Soy nuevo aquí y no–" comenzó Kurt, mirando a su alrededor en lo alto de la escalera.

"Detente,"

Kurt movió su cabeza para mirar a Sebastian directamente. "¿Qué?"

"No eres nuevo, puedes parar con la farsa,"

Kurt sintió la sangre abandonando su rostro mientras que el chico de Dalton continuaba.

"Sé esto porque, primero que nada yo soy nuevo y tú no estabas en la orientación–" Kurt maldijo su mala suerte en silencio. "–y en segundo lugar, porque, a pesar de que tu intento de imitar el uniforme es medianamente impresionante, no estás usando un Blazer, y nadie olvida su Blazer." Terminó Sebastian con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de la escalera.

"Erm…" Kurt trató de mantener su respiración bajo control, frotando sus sudorosas manos contra su chaqueta, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta que no lo metiese en problemas.

El otro chico, obviamente, veía la lucha interna en el rostro de Kurt, ya que continúo hablando. "Huh, sabía que tenía razón, ¿así que eres un…espía?"

Kurt miro para abajo, todavía pensando en una adecuada explicación para darle.

"Qué interesante," Aparentemente el silencio de Kurt fue tomando como un "si"

Kurt levantó su cabeza para mirar a Sebastian, quien seguía en el mismo lugar, mirando a Kurt con una mezcla de interés y engreimiento.

"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear?" Kurt odiaba lo asustado que sonaba.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Kurt se sintió aliviado de la sinceridad en la voz del chico más alto. "Supongo que estás aquí para escuchar a los Warblers, ¿correcto?"

Kurt asintió secamente, mirando para otro lado.

"Bueno entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve a la sala de coro en donde los Warblers están actualmente preparándose para una presentación?" Sebastian estaba sonando aburrido de nuevo, golpeando ligeramente sus dedos contra la barandilla.

Kurt le dio una mirada interrogatoria. "Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es contra las reglas,"

"Bueno, estás aquí, ¿no es así?" Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras que el otro chico continuaba con su sonrisa arrogante. "Y no soy miembro de los Warblers, no hasta que haga mi audición la semana que viene,"

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que entrarás?" Lo engreído que era este chico estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas a Kurt.

"Oh, confía en mí, entraré," dijo Sebastian arrastrando sus palabras y empezando a caminar a través del corredor, señalándole a Kurt que lo siguiese.

Kurt se apresuró a bajar la escalera para alcanzarlo. "Debes ser bueno, entonces," dijo, tratando de ser medianamente amable con este Sebastian Smythe, quien era lo suficientemente amable como para dejarlo espiar en su propia escuela.

"Oh, lo soy, estoy contento de que te dieses cuenta tan rápido," El otro chico parecía hablar seriamente, para sorpresa de Kurt.

"Wow, talentoso _y_ encantador," dijo Kurt con mucho sarcasmo, sin importarle realmente lo que un estudiante arrogante pensase de él.

"Sep, ese soy yo,"

Las ganas de hacerle una mueca de disgusto estaba empezando a ser muy difícil de resistir, notó Kurt, mientras pasaba por muchos pasillos llenos con chicos de Dalton, quienes estaban, ya sea, colocando sus libros en sus casilleros, o, dirigiéndose a la misma dirección que Sebastian y Kurt.

"¿Todos van a ver cantar a los Warblers, o qué?" Kurt estaba confundido al ver que todos iban a la misma dirección.

"Si," Sebastian observó el rostro un poco sorprendido de Kurt y agregó de forma burlona. "¡Los Warblers son como estrellas de Rock!"

Kurt elevó sus cejas, preguntándose cómo era posible que el Glee Club de esta escuela pudiese ser tan popular cuando en McKinley estaban en lo más bajo.

Se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando Sebastian se giró hacia una sala llena de chicos de Dalton y amueblada con mesas de roble y sillones de cuero.

"¿Esta es la sala de coro?" Kurt no podía no sorprenderse hacia esta configuración, ni comprarla con la sala mucho más pequeña y menos lujosa de McKinley.

"Si," Kurt estaba sorprendido de escuchar a Sebastian dar un pequeño bufido de diversión. "Un desperdicio de dinero, ¿eh?"

Kurt asintió en coincidencia, mirando a su alrededor a un ruidoso grupo de chicos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban cubriendo las paredes y el resto en el centro, todos viéndose como si estuviesen esperando a alguien.

"¿Cuándo empiezan? ¿Qué están esperando?" Kurt no pudo evitar que las preguntas saliesen de su boca, la atmosfera aquí era tan diferente a McKinley.

"Empezarán cuando todos estén aquí, todavía están esperando al solista principal," Sebastian sonrío, sus ojos estaban brillantes, por una razón que Kurt no supo descifrar.

Kurt hizo una mueca al imaginarse a una versión de Rachel Berry en masculino y usando un Blazer. Abrió su boca para preguntar otra cosa pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, las puertas detrás de ellos se abrieron con un dramático golpe y de estas salió un chico bajito de la edad de Kurt con cabello obviamente enrulado a pesar del hecho de que había sido ahogado por el gel para que se quedara en su lugar. El estaba sonriendo con confianza mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

"¿Quién es ese?" Kurt le susurró a Sebastian, quien también estaba mirando a Blaine, una expresión ligeramente depredadora apareció en su rostro.

"Ese es Blaine Anderson, el solista principal de los Warblers," Sebastian estaba sonriendo, su tono era un poco más suave.

"Ah," Bueno, el era diferente de lo que Kurt había esperado, eso era seguro.

"Muy sexy," Sebastian se detuvo, dándole a Kurt una sonrisa hacia el costado. "Canta como un sueño, el mejor chico en toda la escuela, si me preguntas. Pero no te enamores de él Kurt Hummel, es mío,"

Kurt sintió sus ojos dilatándose. Sebastian era gay y sabía que Kurt era gay. Wow, eso era mucha para captar.

"Oh, así que ustedes están, um, ¿juntos?" Kurt trató de continuar la conversación lo más normal que pudo, tratando de ocultar lo abrumador y confuso que era todo esto.

"Yo no hago "_juntos_"" Sebastian murmuró misteriosamente, causando que Kurt lo mirase inquisitivamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No tengo relaciones amorosas, estoy de acuerdo con follar y demás, pero no soy el novio de nadie," Sebastian le guiñó el ojo; sonriendo perversamente a la expresión de Kurt.

"Eso es algo triste," le dijo Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Para mí no lo es, o al menos no lo será cuando Anderson finalmente me preste atención."

Kurt se burló, tratando de contener una sonrisa.

"Todavía estoy en el proceso de seducirlo, es completamente inconsciente," Sebastian se defendió, cruzando sus brazos.

"Buena suerte con eso," dijo Kurt secamente, maravillándose de lo extraño que había sido el día.

Sebastian lucía como que quería decir algo pero justo cuando abrió su boca, la canción "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry empezó y tanto Kurt como Sebastian, se dieron vuelta a ver mientras Blaine Anderson comenzaba a cantar en tonos llanos y melódicos. Su voz era asombrosa, Kurt tenía que admitirlo, y viendo a los Warblers actuar en completa sincronización estaba empezando a hacerlo sentir muy preocupado sobre su próxima competición y el hecho de que New Directions ni siquiera había comenzado a prepararla. Estos chicos eran talentosos, se movían bien juntos y su líder era brillante además de carismático, mientras que New Directions al momento estaba dividido, enloquecido, y tenían a Mr. Schuester como coreógrafo. Al menos tenía algo que contarle al resto cuando volviera, que estaban completamente jodidos si no empezaban a tomarse esta competición en serio.

Cuando la presentación terminó, Kurt aplaudió junto a los otros estudiantes de Dalton y cuando empezaron a moverse alrededor de la sala para felicitar a varios Warblers, miro a su lado, preparándose para agradecerle a Sebastian por no golpearlo y por mostrarle la presentación pero Sebastian se había ido. Miro a su alrededor y vio que Sebastian estaba junto al solista principal, con una sonrisa coqueta, felicitando al chico más bajo quien lucía vagamente incómodo. Kurt se río tranquilamente y se hizo camino a través de la multitud, y permaneciendo invisible para muchos chicos que estaban en la entrada, pasando desapercibido por la puerta.

* * *

Maliciosa*: "bitchy glare"

Hay algunas expresiones típicas que se usaron aquí, que no se pueden traducir tal cual, pero si me parece muy interesante conocerlas, estas son:

"Rough him up": lo sustituí por "golpear" ya que me pareció el verbo más adecuado a esta expresión.

"Turning him in": lo sustituí por "denunciar" tiene varios significados, pero creo que ese es el correcto para este contexto.

"pissed off": lo sustituí por "enojarse"

"coiffed": (se utiliza para referirse al cabello de Bastian) (english).(Stackexchange) (questions)/(45930)/what-is-proper-use-of-coiffed

"Once Over": lo traduje como "echar un vistazo"

El tan conocido "face-palm"

"Sex on a stick" la forma en que Sebastian se refiere a Blaine. (www).(urbandictionary) (define).(php?term=Sex)on)+(a)+(stick)

Bueno, gracias a ElloDoctor por dejarme traducir, a MySnarkySelf por prestarme su fanart y a quien lea esto


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo Original: (http):/(www).(fanfiction) (s)/(7977293)/(2)/(Before-you-met-me)

* * *

Kurt miró desanimadamente por la ventana del ómnibus en movimiento, sin mirar los árboles y las casas, realmente. Estaba escuchando su iPod, más que nada porque quería distraerse a sí mismo, antes que repasar su Set List una última vez, que era lo que estaban haciendo la mayoría de New Directions mientras se dirigían hacia las Seccionales. Todavía faltaban 20 minutos de conducción y la atmósfera era tensa, los nervios ya estaban empezando a tomar fuerza en el grupo haciéndolos sentir nerviosos y tensos a todos.

Los solistas, Sam y Quinn, estaban hablando en un tono silencioso con sus cabezas recostadas entre sí, un gesto de intimidad que hizo que la cabeza de Kurt doliese y que su estomago se agitase de celos. No estaba celoso de Quinn por tener a Sam, ya había superado su enamoramiento no correspondido hacía semanas atrás. Era más como la soledad habitual que sentía la mayoría del tiempo, de todas formas, se volvía más intenso cuando estaba cerca de New Directions y sus diversas parejas. Todos estaban separándose y juntándose mientras que Kurt se quedaba de la manera que estaba, soltero y esperando el momento en el que pudiese dejar Lima y no ser el diferente nunca más.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil y nadie parecía notar cómo era eso para Kurt, incluso Mercedes había estado distraída este último tiempo, y habían pasado años desde la última vez que le preguntó cómo se sentía. Pero Kurt no la culpaba, las personas tenían vidas ocupadas y sabía que a veces las cosas se agrietaban y en este momento Kurt era una de esas cosas. Pero tenían una pijamada programada para esa noche y Kurt estaba seguro de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad después de pasar horas chismeando y viendo películas.

Kurt continuó mirando por la ventana por otros pocos minutos, dejando que su música lo llevase y sin prestar atención al resto del ómnibus. Estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, el suave zumbido del ómnibus lo adormilaba en casi un trance, y estaba completamente absorbido por Gaga cantando en su IPod cuando-

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!" la voz aguda y demandante de Rachel estaba en su oído, y fue con molestia que se dio vuelta para mirar a la pequeña morena mientras que Mercedes, quien estaba sentada en frente de Kurt y al lado de Tina, se río en voz baja.

"¿Qué, Rachel?" Eso salió más brusco de lo que pretendía y Rachel miró a Kurt en modo acusador.

"Solo iba a preguntar, tú fuiste y viste a los Warblers, ¿verdad?" Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos; por supuesto que eso era de lo que quería hablar.

"Si, eso hice." Se dio vuelta hacia el ómnibus pero Rachel puso su mano entre los asientos y agarró su brazo, sus uñas clavaban en su brazo, haciendo que le doliese y empujó la mano de ella lejos.

"¡Rachel! Ya te conté todo acerca de eso…"

Kurt no podía creer que estuviesen teniendo esta conversación de nuevo. Cuando había vuelto de Westerville le había contado a los chicos y, más tarde a las chicas, todo lo que había visto y oído sobre los Warblers. Por supuesto que había omitido todas las partes que involucraban a Sebastian Smythe; realmente no pensaba que necesitasen saber sobre el guapo pero idiota, chico gay que lo ayudó a espiar.

No solo se burlarían de él sobre aquello, sino que, sospechaba, que las chicas exagerarían ya que no parecían darse cuenta que solo porque un chico fuese gay no significaba que Kurt estaba atraído hacia él. En verdad, Kurt casi se había olvidado del casi-Warbler, Sebastian, y aunque había pensado que era muy atractivo, parecía ser indecente y arrogante, dos características que Kurt ciertamente no encontraba atractivas o seductoras. Rachel lo hubiese encontrado atractivo; le gustaban los chicos engreídos, ¿no es así?"

"Ejem, Kurt." Rachel le tosió exageradamente y lo miró directamente.

"Oh, perdona, ¿dijiste algo?" preguntó Kurt, dando vuelta sus ojos.

"¡Si lo hice! Pregunté si había algo que accidentalmente hayas dejado pasar en tu descripción del espionaje."

"Um, ¿no? ¿Por qué hubiese dejado pasar algo? Ellos eran asombrosos. No solo sonaron asombroso sino que estaban completamente juntos y sincronizados-" hizo una pausa mirando hacia el ómnibus. "- A diferencia de nosotros."

"Hm, estoy de acuerdo. Somos demasiado desorganizados," Rachel sacudió su cabeza dramáticamente. "Si tan solo Mr Schue me hubiese dado un solo."

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Kurt mientras daba vuelta sus ojos.

"¡Necesitamos un líder! Y no puedo ser una líder en la parte posterior." Inhalo indignada y Kurt comenzó a sentirse frustrado con Rachel.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado Berry, la mayoría de nosotros estamos en la parte posterior todo el tiempo." Kurt elevó su cabeza y levantó una ceja.

"¡Preach!" intervino Mercedes, dándose vuelta para unirse a la conversación. Kurt le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mirar a Rachel y agregar;

"Rachel, todos somos estrellas y necesitas lidiar con ello, hay más personas en este Club." El tono de Mercedes era firme pero no agresivo y Rachel parecía estar escuchándola por única vez.

"Si, tienes razón."

Mercedes y Kurt intercambiaron miradas sorpresivas.

"Mientras que ganemos, no importa realmente quien tiene el solo, ¿verdad? Y estoy segura de que tendré uno en las Regionales…" Rachel se veía pensativa y Kurt vio su propia exasperación, y la diversión en el rostro de Mercedes.

"Ella simplemente no lo entiende, ¿no es así?" Le susurró a ella, haciéndola reír silenciosamente.

"Como sea, ¡Kurt!" Rachel aparentemente había terminado de reflexionar sobre las Regionales y estaba tomando su brazo de nuevo.

"¿Si?" Una vez más Kurt se dio vuelta hacia Rachel quien estaba agarrando un cuaderno rosa y una lapicera.

"¿Hablaste con alguien de Dalton?" preguntó Rachel rápidamente y Kurt resistió la urgencia de suspirar.

"Si, solo por un par de minutos," dijo Kurt, viendo como ella comenzaba a tomar nota.

"No nos contaste eso antes." Acusó Rachel, mirándolo, con la desaprobación en sus ojos.

"Bueno, lo olvidé, ¿okay? El no era un Warbler, así que no creo que importe…"

"¡Kurt! ¡Por supuesto que importa, son nuestra competencia!" Rachel sonaba indignada y Kurt suspiró profundamente, se estaba cansando de esto.

"Eso es muy hipócrita de tu parte. ¿Qué sobre Jesse-" Kurt se detuvo a media frase por la sacudida del ómnibus. Parecía que habían llegado; lo que significaba que faltaba como una hora para que diesen su presentación. Rachel chilló y Kurt sintió su estomago apretado con un poco de nervios. Dios, quería ganar.

* * *

"Kurt, volveré en 10 minutos, ¿okay?" lo llamó Mercedes, ya dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

"¡Será mejor que no te tardes!" respondió Kurt, sonriendo ligeramente mientras la veía desaparecer de su vista. Volvió a atar su corbata, sintiéndose a gusto con este procedimiento. La competencia estaba por empezar en menos de media hora, y la mayoría de los New Directions no estaban si quiera vestidos aún, lo cual no era inusual pero Kurt seguía preocupado de todas formas. Él no estaba en el vestidor que había sido asignado para New Directions, era demasiado pequeño para meter a todos de una así que una vez que él y Mercedes se habían vestido, se dirigieron hacia el área de Backstage. Con Mercedes actualmente ocupada, Kurt se entretenía mirando al equipo de backstage preparándose rápidamente para la competencia. Parecían igual de exhaustos que New Directions y Kurt sonrió al recordar el completo pánico del cuál había sido testigo cuando había estado en el vestidor.

"Ejem." Kurt sintió una mano tocando su hombro y se dio vuelta, sin reconocer la voz de quien le había hablado. Ante él, estaba un adolescente alto, usando un Blazer, al que Kurt identificó inmediatamente como Sebastian Smythe.

"Kurt Hummel, el peor espía del mundo, que sorpresa." Dijo Sebastian mientras levantaba una ceja, obviamente analizando la corbata a medio-terminar de Kurt.

"Sebastian Smythe, el estudiante arrogante, que sorpresa." Kurt imitó el tono del otro chico, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras arreglaba su corbata rápidamente.

Sebastian se limitó a reír misteriosamente, y continúo evaluando a Kurt, una mirada de leve deprecio pudo ofrecer. Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada, sorprendido de haberle tomado tanto desagrado a Sebastian en tan poco tiempo. En Dalton había estado lo suficientemente agradecido así que no había juzgado al chico realmente, pero aquí, se dio cuenta lo molesta que encontraba la arrogancia de Sebastian.

"¿Qué?" la voz de Kurt era aguda y su mirada se intensificó cuando Sebastian finalmente lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa engreída en su lugar.

"Eres de una escuela pública." Declaró Sebastian mientras se las manejaba para verse aburrido e interesado al mismo tiempo.

"¿No sabías eso?" Kurt se preguntó si todos los chicos de Dalton eran así, llenos de desprecio por todos los que no eran como ellos.

"No, de hecho no lo sabía; solo había asumido que tú eras de una escuela como Dalton antes de ver a nuestra competencia." Kurt estaba a punto de responder, una cantidad de insultos corrían por su cabeza; cuando pensó a través de lo que Sebastian había dicho.

"Oh, así que entraste a los Warblers entonces. No les dijiste acerca de mi, ¿no?" Kurt miró el atuendo de Sebastian y no se sorprendió al ver la misma insignia en su solapa que todos los Warblers habían estado usando cuando había ido a espiar. Sacando sus ojos del Blazer del otro chico, Kurt miró de vuelta a Sebastian, quien estaba dando vuelta sus ojos.

"No les conté; no preocupes a tu linda cabecita al respecto. Pero si, entré, por supuesto que entré." Dijo Sebastian, encogiéndose de hombros con aires de alguien que sabe de su propio brillo.

"¿Así que obtuviste el liderazgo supongo?" Preguntó Kurt, cuestionándose como demonios se había convertido en alguien tan creído.

"Lamentablemente no," Kurt le sonrió, sintiéndose triunfante pero Sebastian continuó, inmutándose de la obvia diversión de Kurt; "Soy nuevo, no puedo audicionar para un solo antes de las Regionales."

"Si llegas a las Regionales…" Kurt murmuró en voz baja.

"Lo haremos, confía en mí. Por lo que he escuchado McKinley es bastante disfuncional y su solista principal es una enana presumida." Kurt presionó sus dientes juntos mientras Sebastian hablaba, más que listo para dar lo mejor de sí.

"Uno, al menos no somos un montón de idiotas sincronizados," Kurt le dio a Sebastian una fulminadora mirada. "Y dos, tu solista también es pequeño, por si no lo has notado."

"Oh, lo he notado," dijo Sebastian, parpadeando, y Kurt recordó la manera en que el otro chico había estado persiguiendo al solista de los Warblers, Blaine Anderson ¿no era así?

"Ah, está bien, ¿sigues yendo tras él?" Kurt levantó una ceja mientras hablaba.

"Si," Sebastian pasó una mano por su cabello y viendo la pregunta no formulada de Kurt que se veía a través de su rostro, agregó. "Y si, continúa siendo un trabajo en progreso."

"Huh," resopló Kurt. "Bueno, no todos te encuentran tan atractivo como tú te encuentras a ti mismo."

"Soy sexy y lo sabes," Sebastian sonrió y Kurt, escuchando las burlas a través de su voz, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras daba vuelta sus ojos. Abrió su boca, listo para hacer otro rompimiento en Sebastian cuando una voz lo llamó desde un par de metros de distancia.

"¡Sebastian!"

Kurt miró por encima del hombro de Sebastian para ver a Blaine Anderson caminando hacia ellos, con una cantidad de lo que parecía que eran partituras. Sebastian le sonrió salvajemente a Kurt antes de darse vuelta.

"Blaine. ¿A qué se debe el placer?" La voz de Sebastian era suave con un ritmo insinuante y Kurt ahogó una risa, causando que tanto Blaine como Sebastian lo mirasen. Blaine se veía confundido y Sebastian ligeramente molesto.

"Erm, Wes quiere verte para algo de la música." Blaine río nerviosamente pero su voz era razonablemente serena a pesar de lo incomodo que se veía.

"Si, puedo hacer eso," Sebastian miró a Kurt, con expresión calculadora. "Quédate aquí, voy a estar de vuelta."

Y con eso Sebastian se fue, dejando a Kurt y Blaine solos. Kurt estaba a punto de presentarse pero el otro chico se le adelantó.

"Soy Blaine." La sonrisa de Blaine era encantadora y confiada pero carecía de la arrogancia de la de Sebastian.

"Soy Kurt." Kurt le sonrió de vuelta. "Estoy en New Directions."

"¿Si? Escuché que ustedes son muy buenos." Dijo Blaine, Kurt estaba sorprendido por la sinceridad que su tono contenía.

"Lo mismo con ustedes, suenan realmente genial-" Kurt se congeló, recordando que probablemente no estaría bien que haya espiado a los Warblers de Dalton sin que ellos supiesen. "-O eso escuché."

Blaine se encogió de hombros, riéndose de manera autocritica que hizo que a Kurt le agradase incluso más. "Veremos, las cosas están un poco desenfrenadas en este momento…"

"Dime sobre eso." Kurt suspiró exageradamente. "¡New Directions es un completo lío!"

"Estoy seguro que estarán geniales." Blaine miró a Kurt y Kurt se asombró nuevamente por la completa sinceridad con la que hablaba.

"Hm, no lo sé…Probablemente deberías esperar hasta que nos veas actuar…" Kurt le levantó una ceja al otro chico, pensando en lo mediocre que el último ensayo había sido.

"Correcto," Los dos chicos se sonrieron y Blaine agregó; "Pero al menos ustedes tienen vestimenta apropiada, imagínate teniendo que usar esto para un competencia." Señaló su uniforme.

"Aha, correcto, tu Blazer no es lo más moderno en ropa…" Kurt miró la "ofensiva" prenda y agradeció que, para su suerte, McKinley no tenía uniforme.

"Oh, ¡lo sé!" Blaine hizo una mueca. "No solo es un poco incomoda, preferiría usar mi propia ropa, ¿sabes?"

"Es por eso que me gusta ir a McKinley, puedo usar cualquier cosa que quiera, bueno, no para las competencias del coro obviamente," Kurt hizo una pausa, mirando hacia su ropa luego se dirigió nuevamente a Blaine. "Pero durante la escuela puedo usar lo que quiero y lo hago."

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó curiosamente Blaine y Kurt, no queriendo perder la oportunidad de hablar sobre moda, le hizo una descripción de lo que llevaba en una base semanal.

* * *

Para el momento en que Sebastian volvió unos cinco minutos más tarde, Kurt y Blaine estaban discutiendo ávidamente sobre moda y Kurt había descubierto que a pesar de estar hecho para usar un Blazer la mayoría del tiempo, Blaine tenía buen gusto, y fue capaz de mantener la conversación con Kurt cuando hablaba de varias marcas que Mercedes no había escuchado nunca. También había descubierto que a pesar del hecho de que alrededor de Sebastian, Blaine estaba nervioso y ligeramente tímido, alrededor de cualquier otra persona le era fácil hablar y era seguro sin ser desagradable.

"Hey, chicos." Sebastian sonaba prudente, estaba mirándolos a ambos, sonriendo y hablando animadamente.

"Oh, h-hey Sebastian." Blaine volvió a ser un torpe lío ahora que Sebastian estaba presente, notó Kurt.

"Veo que conociste a nuestro espía, Kurt Hummel." Sebastian hizo un gesto hacia Kurt, quien inmediatamente se puso tenso.

"¡Prometiste que no dirías nada!" chifló Kurt mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Blaine, quien simplemente lucía confundido.

Sebastian simplemente lo miró y le tendió la mano a Kurt, quien lo miraba sin comprender.

"Tú teléfono, Hummel." Kurt levantó sus cejas y sacudió su cabeza.

"De ninguna manera." Dijo firme Kurt.

"Así que Blaine, ¿quieres saber cómo conocí a Kurt? Es reaaalmente interesante-" Sebastian se giró hacia Blaine, con una expresión entusiasmada.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Kurt entregó su teléfono con un suspiro y miró tristemente mientras Sebastian escribía su número, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Kurt sintió que Sebastian estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y miró al otro chico, quien solo sonrió y le dio su teléfono de vuelta. Kurt lo colocó en bolsillo y luego, decidiendo que probablemente debería volver al vestuario a prepararse para la próxima actuación, giró hacia Blaine.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Blaine," dijo Kurt, sonriéndole al chico pequeño. "Buena suerte, la necesitaras."

"Tú también," Blaine sonrió pero sonaba nervioso. Kurt obvió dar vuelta sus ojos, Sebastian tenía un obvio efecto en Blaine.

"Nos vemos pronto, Hummel, no te tomes el perder muy mal." Sebastian lo miró. Kurt levantó sus cejas en exasperación.

"Tú también, no quiero que tu ego enorme se vea afectado por perder las Seccionales." Se sonrieron por un segundo antes que Blaine tosiera ruidosamente.

"Um, Kurt, creo que tu Club te quiere…"

Y seguramente, New Directions estaba a unos pocos metros, todos con expresiones de shock e irritación. Kurt suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

"¡Nos vemos luego!" le gritó Sebastian arrogantemente.

De ninguna manera, pensó Kurt, pero por supuesto, eso resultó ser total y absolutamente falso.

* * *

Expresiones:

Sé que esto es muy innecesario, pero bueno, a mi me sirve,jajaja:

"blow it out of proportion"

"stressed out"

"full of himself"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Original: (http):/(www).( )/s/7977(2)93/3/(Before)-(you-met-me)

* * *

_"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…."_

El primer verso de "Teenage Dream" sonó desde el parlante del iPhone de Kurt interrumpiendo su rutina matutina. Dejando a un lado su fijador, Kurt buscó en sus bolsillos y tomó su teléfono con confusión. Porque él asignó tonos personales para cada uno de sus contactos y no recordaba haberle dado a nadie "Teenage Dream", no tenía la menor idea quién demonios lo estaba llamando. Mirando a la pantalla iluminada y al nombre en sus contactos, dio vuelta sus ojos, sintiéndose un poco exasperado.

_Sebastian Smythe_

Había pasado solo una semana desde las Seccionales y Kurt no tenía idea porqué lo llamaba. Quizás lo estaba llamando para intimidarlo sobre las Regionales, aunque Kurt lo dudaba, las Regionales no eran hasta dentro de unos meses. Kurt no hubiese esperado que Sebastian lo llamase tan pronto, porque, de hecho, él nunca le había dado a Sebastian su propio número. Así que fue con sospecha que contestó el teléfono.

"Sebastian, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"Hola a ti también," Sebastian sonaba entretenido.

"Si, hola," dijo Kurt irritado. "Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"Le pregunté a tu amiga, la fastidiosa y pequeña." Dijo Sebastian con aires de grandeza.

"Rachel." Kurt la iba a matar.

"Era lo justo; tú tienes mi número después de todo…"

"¡Eso es porque tú me lo diste!"

"Cierto," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Te gustó el Ringtone?"

"Sabes, realmente no eres tan gracioso como crees que eres." Kurt dijo malvadamente. Si Sebastian iba a llamar de forma regular, Kurt iba a cambiar el Ringtone del otro chico.

"No estoy de acuerdo."

"Por supuesto que no," Kurt hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué me llamaste? Seguramente tienes amigos que aprecien tu humor mejor que yo..."

"Los tengo pero ese no es el punto," Kurt podía decir que Sebastian estaba sonriendo. "Necesito que te encuentres conmigo y con Blaine para un café en Lima Bean esta tarde."

"¿Disculpa?" Kurt estaba aturdido.

"Dije que, necesito que te encuentres con Blaine y Anderson y yo," dijo Sebastian con una paciencia exagerada.

"Si, entendí eso, ¿porqué, sin embargo? Pensé que estabas tratando de enamorarlo."

"Seducirlo, no enamorarlo," Sebastian río y luego añadió: "No tengo relaciones sentimentales."

"Seguro, seguro," dijo Kurt sarcásticamente, empezando a preguntarse si Sebastian se preocupaba más de lo que aparentaba.

"Como sea." Sebastian dejó claro que el tema de él teniendo sentimientos estaba terminado. "No sé si lo notaste pero Blaine se siente un poco nervioso alrededor mío-"

"¿Un poco?" resopló Kurt, pero el otro chico lo ignoró y continuó.

"Y se siente más cómodo a tu alrededor."

"Probablemente eso sea porque no estoy tratando de entrar en sus pantalones," Kurt fingía especular. "Si, diría que probablemente sea por eso."

"¡Hey, no!" Sebastian hizo una pausa. "Bueno, probablemente sí."

Ambos rieron tranquilamente.

"El punto es, que necesito hacerlo sentir más cómodo a mi alrededor." Dijo Sebastian, sonando muy serio.

"Yo diría eso, ¿pero qué tengo que ver con esto? ¿Por qué voy a ir a un café con ustedes?" Kurt suspiró, exasperado.

"Porque te necesito ahí para hacerlo sentir más cómodo, sería bueno que tuviésemos algunos amigos en común fuera de la escuela."

"¿Amigos? ¿Somos amigos ahora?" Esto era más que extraño.

"Sip," dijo Sebastian. "¿Cuánto nos hemos encontrado? ¿Dos veces? Y me diste tu número…"

"¡No lo hice! ¡Tú me hiciste hacerlo!" Kurt gimió con poco entusiasmo.

"Formalidades." La satisfacción de Sebastian realmente estaba empezando a irritar a Kurt. "Así que, ¿estarás ahí?"

"¿Dónde? ¿Lima Bean?"

Al menos estaba cerca de casa, pensó Kurt.

"Lo tienes, ¿4:30 está bien para ti?" Sebastian sonaba con su habitual arrogancia pero Kurt pudo detectar un poco de nerviosismo en su tono. ¿Tal vez sentía algo por Blaine? Era poco probable, Kurt sabía eso pero…

"Bien, estaré ahí…" Kurt había querido ver a Blaine Anderson de nuevo de todas formas, el otro chico había parecido realmente agradable durante su corta conversación y siendo honesto, Kurt estaba realmente desesperado por conocer a alguien que fuese gay, y que no fuese Sebastian Smythe.

"Dulce, nos veremos ahí entonces." Kurt escuchó el tecleó de Sebastian al cortar y sacudió su cabeza en irritación; el otro chico parecía estar inconsciente de las normas sociales y los buenos modales.

Este iba a ser un día largo.

Kurt entró a Lima Bean sintiéndose temeroso, había tenido un día horrible en McKinley, Karofsky había aumentado sus esfuerzos en hacer la vida de Kurt un infierno y nadie en la escuela parecía notarlo. Kurt estaba aprendiendo a ignorarlo pero aún así, había días como el de hoy, en donde los insultos y las burlas parecían afectarlo personalmente. Si no fuese por este café, se habría ido directamente a casa y pensado más acerca de esto, así que estaba agradecido por la distracción. Por supuesto que esta salida tenía potencial de transformarse en un completo desastre. Kurt no estaba seguro porqué Sebastian pensó que él estando allí lograría lo que quería pero estaba tratando de no pensar muy profundamente en eso. A pesar de su pequeña idea que Sebastian podría estar empezando a ver a Blaine como algo más que una conquista, Kurt no estaba dispuesto a participar activamente en ayudar a Sebastian, no quería la responsabilidad o la presión que eso pudiese traerle. Kurt sospechaba que esto sería cosa de una vez de todas formas, y según sus observaciones, Blaine ya estaba enamorado de Sebastian, algo que Kurt realmente no entendía. Tampoco entendía como se había metido en esta situación, ¿quién pensaría que un viaje a Dalton Academy significaría que él pasaría una tarde con el solista principal de los Warblers y el chico más egoísta que había tenido la desgracia de conocer?

Observó todo Lima Bean y vio a Blaine Anderson sentado en una mesa en una esquina, solo, aparentemente mandando mensajes con su teléfono. Suspiró un poco, se dirigió hacia allí, esperando que Sebastian llegase pronto.

"Hey…" Kurt se preguntó si Sebastian le había dicho a Blaine que él iba a venir.

"Oh ¡hey, Kurt! Siéntate; Bastian va a llegar tarde." Blaine miró su teléfono y le sonrío, y Kurt resistió la urgencia de dar vuelta sus ojos al escuchar el apodo mientras se sentaba.

"Oh, okay…"

"Así que, ¿cómo estás?" Blaine puso su teléfono en su bolsillo y luego miró a Kurt.

_Preguntándome qué demonios hago aquí._ "Estoy bien, ¿tú?"

"Estoy bastante bien, todavía bastante contento de ir a las Regionales," No había competitividad en la voz de Blaine, Kurt estaba contento de notarlo.

"Yo también," se sonrieron entre sí. "Pero no estés tan feliz, estamos llevando lo mejor de nosotros a las Regionales, no has visto nada."

"Lo mismo para ti, tengo que decirte que en Dalton somos enseñados para tener la mejor disciplina y el deseo de vencer en todo lo que queramos," Blaine habló en un tono burlón y Kurt no puedo detener su risa.

"Eso es ridículo,"

"Lo sé," Blaine sonrío. "Solo como cualquier otro lema de Dalton."

"¿Cómo es Dalton?" Kurt preguntó curiosamente. Su corta visita a Dalton no le había dado más que conocer a Sebastian Smythe y el saber que su Glee Club era aparentemente popular.

"Bueno, es levemente estricto y el trabajo es duro, tienen estándares muy altos…"

Bueno, eso no era sorprendente, pensó Kurt. Era una escuela privada, después de todo.

"Pero no es tan malo, especialmente por la política de cero tolerancia al acoso." Blaine continuó hablando.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Kurt estaba sorprendido, ¿eso significaba lo que pensaba que significaba?

"Oh, Dalton tiene una política Anti-Bullying, esto significa que cualquiera que acosa tiene que sufrir consecuencias severas," dijo Blaine, recostándose en su silla.

Kurt, mientras tanto, apenas podía oír a Blaine sobre los pensamientos girando alrededor de su cabeza. Toda su vida había sido burlado y atormentado en la escuela. Había sido obligado a soportar burlas interminables y a veces violencia física, con nadie haciendo algo al respecto, ni siquiera sus amigos o sus profesores. Cerrando los ojos, sintió sus lágrimas detrás de sus párpados y apretó sus puños, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de impotencia que estaba en él.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt?" dijo Blaine, manteniendo su voz balanceada. "¿Kurt?"

Kurt abrió sus ojos, y fue sorprendido al ver a Blaine mirándolo con una genuina preocupación. Ahí estaba, una persona que Kurt solo había visto una vez, y parecía importarle por qué estaba mal. Fue sorprendente, por así decir.

"Lo siento," la voz de Kurt se quebró.

"Hey," dijo Blaine inclinándose hacia él, sus cejas se fruncieron en preocupación. "¿Qué anda mal?"

"Está bien, no quiero molestarte…" dijo Kurt, incluso sonando poco convincente para sí mismo.

"¡No, no! Obviamente estás mal, ¿fue algo que dije? ¿Sobre Dalton?..."

Las palabras de Blaine flotaron incómodamente entre ellos, Kurt no quería responder a la pregunta del otro chico. Ya estaba empezando a sentirse avergonzado por casi colapsar frente a un casi-extraño y no quería cargar a Blaine con todos sus problemas estúpidos.

"No-no es nada," Kurt evitó los ojos del otro chico, en su lugar miró a la pared detrás de él.

"Kurt,"

Kurt no dijo nada.

"Kurt," dijo nuevamente Blaine, más firme que la primera vez. "Kurt, mírame."

Kurt finalmente lo miró y la preocupación en los ojos de Blaine era abrumadora.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás siendo intimidado?" No había nada más que sincera preocupación en la voz de Blaine y Kurt tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar en sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios un chico al cuál había visto una vez adivinó lo que le estaba pasando a Kurt cuando todos sus amigos y familiares estaban, ya sea, inconscientes o negados a reconocer lo que estaba pasando?

Blaine tomó su silencio como confirmación y se inclinó hacia Kurt, apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

"Cuéntame, he estado ahí. Sé cómo es ser intimidado."

Por alguna razón, escuchar las palabras de Blaine, hizo que Kurt se sintiese un poco mejor, y estaba sorprendido al darse cuenta que ya estaba empezando a confiar en él.

"¿Sebastian te contó que soy, que soy gay?" Kurt estaba honestamente curioso.

Blaine asintió y Kurt no podía decir que estaba sorprendido.

"Hay un Neanderthal, me empuja a los casilleros y me dice nombres como, como-" Kurt se endureció pero continuó. "Hada, princesa, chica-chico, esa clase de cosas…"

"Oh, Kurt…"

"Y trato de ignorarlo todos los días pero se hace difícil, ¿sabes? A veces solo quiero rendirme pero no puedo porque soy diferente, sé eso y solo tengo que lidiar con eso." Kurt estaba sorprendido de lo determinante que sonó y más sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que le había dicho a alguien acerca de esto.

"Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido." Bueno, ciertamente no era lo que Kurt esperaba que dijese.

"¿Qué?"

"Realmente, eres…" Blaine respiró hondo. "Cuando estaba en mi vieja escuela era intimidado…por ser gay y corrí, Kurt, huí porque no podía lidiar con eso."

Kurt sintió empatía por el Warbler. Aquí estaba alguien que había pasado por la misma situación que él, alguien que parecía entenderlo y Kurt se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo que había pensado antes, no estaba solo.

"Lamento eso, lamento haber huido porque me sentí como un cobarde," continuo Blaine.

"¡Eso es ridículo, Blaine! Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no hay nada malo con eso," dijo Kurt sinceramente.

"Pero mira, Kurt, ¡eso es lo que te hace tan fuerte! Te has negado a ser roto y admiro eso."

"Gracias, Blaine, de verdad," Kurt le sonrió agradecido a Blaine, sintiéndose más en paz de lo que había estado en días.

"¿Por qué? No he dicho nada, ni siquiera te he dado un consejo…" protestó Blaine, sonando un poco culpable.

"Ya me has hecho sentir mucho mejor acerca de mí mismo, realmente necesitaba eso. Seré capaz de ir a la escuela mañana y no sentirme tan mal." Y era verdad, necesitaba eso, porque aunque pensase que mañana en la escuela iba a tener que lidiar con Karofsky y Azimio como siempre, finalmente había sido capaz de contarle a alguien que podría entender. Se sentía bien.

"Estoy contento, sé que apenas nos conocemos realmente, pero pareces ser muy agradable y nadie debería estar pasando por lo que estás pasando-"

"Realmente no es tan malo," lo interrumpió Kurt y sonrío ligeramente cuando Blaine levantó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad. "De verdad, tengo buenos amigos, un maravilloso padre y tengo a Glee, donde soy aceptado. Casi hace que valga la pena."

"Bien," Blaine todavía se veía un poco inquieto pero parecía entender lo que Kurt estaba diciendo. "Mientras que sepas que no estás solo, ¿okay? Me tienes a mí y a Sebastian por si algunas vez necesitas descargarte."

Kurt se río ante la idea de descargar todos sus problemas en Sebastian, tratando de imaginarse a Sebastian Smythe siendo sensible y amable. Blaine aparentemente sabía lo que Kurt estaba pensando y río tranquilamente junto a Kurt.

"Sé lo que estás pensando pero Sebastian puede ser agradable a veces, puede parecer que no le importa nada, pero si lo hace. Solo tienes que conocerlo mejor." Kurt pensó en las palabras de Blaine.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Así que te _gusta_?" lo miró mientras Blaine se sonrojaba profundamente.

"¿Cómo más que un amigo?"

"Si, Blaine," Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos y luego le sonrío tranquilizadoramente y agregó. "No le diré, lo prometo."

"Gracias," Blaine sonrió agradecido. "Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, solo es un buen amigo."

Kurt dejó que su incredulidad se notase y Blaine río en voz baja.

"No realmente," Blaine sonaba completamente honesto. "No es mi tipo en absoluto…Solo es Sebastian para mí."

_¿Solo Sebastian?_ Bueno, eso era un problema.

* * *

Expresiones:

"hit closer to home"

"anything to go by"

"A-Game"

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Original: (http):/(www).( )/(s)/7977293/4/(Before)-you-met-me#

* * *

_¿Solo Sebastian?_ Bueno, eso era un problema.

"Pero pensé que te gustaba. Siempre actúas tan…" Kurt trató de pensar en algo correcto para decir.

"¿Tímido? Si, lo sé,"

"¿Entonces por qué?" cuestionó Kurt, viendo como Blaine comenzaba a verse un poco avergonzado.

"No sé si lo notaste pero él es, uh, un poco intimidante-"

Kurt definitivamente podía ver a donde estaba yendo con eso.

"-y no es realmente una persona que tenga relaciones, ¿sabes? Nunca lo he considerado realmente, y sé que él tampoco-"

Kurt levantó una ceja hacia el otro chico, pensando en todas las señales obvias que había visto que Sebastian le enviaba a Blaine.

"¡No! ¡De verdad!" Blaine fue rápido para captar lo que Kurt pensaba. "El bromea a mi alrededor, si, pero él no se refiere a nada con eso. Algunas cosas que dice me hacen sentir realmente incómodo pero no está realmente interesado en mí."

"Ah." Dijo Kurt, sintiéndose incómodo.

"Pero a pesar de todo el coqueteo y los chistes sucios, él es realmente genial, no me malinterpretes," Blaine vio la expresión incrédula de Kurt y río. "¡De verdad! Es asombrosamente sensible e inteligente. Tiene una obsesión con los libros viejos y deberías ver su habitación, está lleno de ellos."

"¿En serio?" Kurt no ocultó su shock.

"¡Es una persona, sabes!" Blaine no sonaba molesto, solo divertido. "También juega lacrosse; le gustan mucho los deportes y esas cosas."

"No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido de escuchar eso," Kurt sonrió.

Blaine abrió su boca, aparentemente a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono. Con una culpable sonrisa dirigida a Kurt, puso su atención en la pantalla brillante, permitiéndole a Kurt observar a Blaine sin ser notado.

Blaine tenía que ser la persona más inconsciente del planeta, pensó Kurt, contemplando lo que dijo el chico, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando a dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta que Sebastian gustaba de él? Por lo que Kurt había visto; Sebastian no era sutil…

"¿Quieres decirme tus planes para las Regionales?" bromeó Blaine, colocando su teléfono en su bolsillo, interrumpiendo las reflexiones internas de Kurt.

"De ninguna manera, sigues siendo nuestra competencia y además ni siquiera hemos decidido nuestra Set-List aún." Kurt quitó la conversación sobre Sebastian de su mente, agradecido por el cambio de tema.

"¿Oh?" Blaine sonaba intrigado y Kurt se tensó al darse cuenta que le había dicho algo importante y que le seguía hablando a su competencia. Abrió su boca para hablar cuando Blaine se río fácilmente.

"No te preocupes, no has dicho nada. No estoy aquí para espiar o lo que sea."

Kurt resistió la urgencia de confesar su propia experiencia de espía, recordándose a sí mismo no contar ese secreto. Le estaba empezando a agradar Blaine, realmente, y con lo bueno que era, estaba seguro de que no se tomaría amablemente saber que Kurt había espiado a su competencia. Así que en vez de eso, respondió bromeando.

"Sí, bueno, no importa lo que averigües, aún así ganaremos."

"Ni una oportunidad, Hummel," dijo una voz detrás de Kurt.

Kurt se dio vuelta para ver a Sebastian riendo arrogantemente hacia él.

"Llegas tarde," acusó Kurt estrechando sus ojos.

"Solo por diez minutos, ¿estás bien, Blaine? El no te asustó, ¿verdad?" Sebastian seguía siendo burlón pero su tono se había convertido en uno casi cariñoso y este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Kurt. Kurt arqueó una ceja hacia Sebastian, quien se río un poco y se sentó entre Kurt y Blaine.

"Hey, Bastian," Aunque Blaine sonase mucho menos cómodo de lo que había estado hace un minuto, parecía más relajado que la última vez que Kurt lo había visto interactuar con Sebastian. Kurt observaba mientras Sebastian se sonrojaba levemente ante el apodo y Kurt comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por él, sabía lo que era tener sentimientos por alguien que no tenía sentimientos por ti.

"Hola Blaine, Kurt," Sebastian le envío una mirada irónica a Kurt antes de quitarse el Blazer.

"Así que, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?" preguntó Blaine. "¿La clase se retrasó?"

"Si, Ms Fauly nos mantuvo en clase,"

"Eso apesta,"

"Como yo, podría mostrarte…" dijo Sebastian parpadeando, haciendo enrojecer a Blaine y molestar a Kurt.

"Gracias por eso, Sebastian," dijo Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza en disgusto.

"Así que, ¿qué me perdí?" Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt.

"No mucho, solo hemos estado aquí por 10 minutos," dijo Blaine.

"Ah, eso explica el barista enojado…"

Tanto Kurt como Blaine miraron al mostrador, donde estaba el barista. Estaba en sus treinta y tantos años y desde donde estaba, Kurt pudo ver que estaba usando lo que parecía ser un corbatín con nubes dibujadas, y también estaba viéndolos a los tres. Arrugando su nariz hacia su pobre elección de moda, se dio vuelta hacia Sebastian.

"Aparte de su horrible corbatín, ¿qué hay de malo con él?"

"¡Hey! No creo que sea tan malo…" Blaine murmuró a la defensiva y tanto Kurt como Sebastian se rieron.

"¿De verdad, Blaine?" Kurt sacudió su cabeza en falsa desesperación.

"Los corbatines son muy buena opción si-"

"Señoritas, señoritas. Vamos a dejar el debate sobre moda para más tarde, ¿okay?" Sebastian obviamente estaba tratando de sonar molesto pero Kurt podía decir que estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa. "La razón por la que nos está mirando es porque no hemos ordenado ningún café todavía."

Kurt miró hacia la mesa y se dio cuenta que lo que Sebastian había dicho era cierto.

"Lo siento, supongo que lo olvidamos," Blaine sonrió. "Iré a traerlos. Sebastian, ¿te traigo lo de siempre?"

"Seguro, seguro,"

"Kurt, ¿qué quieres?" Blaine miró hacia Kurt, expectante.

"Um…pediré un mocha grande bajo – en grasa, gracias," le envió a Blaine una sonrisa agradecida.

"Por supuesto que _tu pedirás_ la opción bajo – en grasa," Kurt escuchó a Sebastian murmurar mientras Blaine se iba.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Nada…" dijo Sebastian sonriéndole, y Kurt frunció el ceño ante esto. "Así que, ¿cómo están las cosas con Blaine? No te enamoraste de él, ¿no?"

La expresión arrogante de Sebastian permaneció igual pero Kurt pudo oír una genuina curiosidad en su voz. Tomando una rápida decisión, Kurt decidió no decirle a Sebastian sobre las anteriores palabras de Blaine. No solo le había prometido a Blaine que no le diría a Sebastian, sino que él ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a decirle a Sebastian, Kurt ya se estaba sintiendo muy sobrecargado y no necesitaba agregar los problemas de Sebastian a su larga lista de sus propios problemas.

"De ninguna manera, es todo tuyo," Vio una pequeña y aliviada sonrisa pasando por el rostro de Sebastian y Kurt casi empezaba a sentirse mal por el otro chico hasta...

"Oh, ambos sabemos quién ganaría a Blaine si eso pasase. Hummel, tu solo no tienes el mismo nivel de sex appeal que yo, sin mencionar que estoy muy seguro que estás usando un sweater de chica…" Sebastian miró a Kurt con una fascinación morbosa y Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos.

"La moda no tiene género."

"Si, seguro, princesa…" *

"Calla a tu pequeña cara de suricato. Luzco fantástico y lo sabes." Dijo Kurt, ignorando la risa del otro chico.

"No te ves tan mal," admitió Sebastian y los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron, ¿eso era un cumplido?

"¿Pero un suricato? ¿En serio?" cuestionó Sebastian, arrugando su nariz.

"No puedes hacer nada, es la cara con la que naciste." Dijo Kurt, sonriendo.

"Sabes mucho sobre eso, _gay face_,"

Kurt sintió su sangre en su rostro, las memorias de los últimos días resucitaron.

"¡Marica!"

"¡Chico-Chica!"

"¡Abominación!"

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, escuchó a Blaine gritar el nombre de Sebastian en shock.

"¡Sebastian!" El estaba detrás de Kurt sosteniendo sus cafés y Kurt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí.

"¿Qué? Solo estaba bromeando…Kurt sabe eso." Sebastian miró a Kurt, quien asintió.

"Si, está bien, Blaine," Kurt trató de sonreír convincentemente pero Blaine aparentemente estaba pensando en la conversación entre él y Kurt antes y continuó hablando mientras se sentaba, dándole su café a cada chico.

"No, no está bien," Tomó un respiro y miró a Kurt, en función de disculpa. "Sebastian, Kurt está siendo intimidado en la escuela."

Kurt suspiró pesadamente mientras Sebastian se volvía a mirarlo con una ilegible expresión en su rostro.

"Está siendo empujado y siendo llamado por apodos, al igual que tú acabas de hacer," dijo Blaine, con un rostro grave.

"No Blaine, Sebastian solo lo dijo como una broma, está bien," dijo Kurt tranquilizadoramente, deseando que la conversación terminase.

"Lo siento," Sebastian realmente parecía sincero y Kurt se dio vuelta para mirarlo, tratando de mantener el sentimiento de incredulidad lejos de su rostro.

"No por decirte apodos, sabes que no los digo en serio, no realmente," Blaine abrió su boca en protesta pero Sebastian sostuvo su mano para silenciarlo. "Pero por el acoso, no deberías estar pasando por eso, no es justo."

Tanto Kurt como Blaine lo estaban mirando, sus rostros eran máscaras idénticas de shock y Sebastian río irónicamente cuando los vio.

"¿Qué? Tengo corazón, ¿saben?..."

"Huh, seguro," Kurt resopló y ambos rieron.

"¡No es una broma, Sebastian! Necesitamos ayudar a Kurt," dijo Blaine firmemente.

"Blaine, de verdad lo aprecio, pero no hay nada-"

"No," Para sorpresa de Kurt, Sebastian fue quien lo interrumpió. "No puedes no hacer nada sobre esto."

"Tiene razón," Blaine sonaba tan sorprendido como Kurt se sentía. "Deberías confrontarlo, llámalo-"

"No," dijo Sebastian.

"¿No?" Blaine sonaba un poco insultado.

"No," dijo Sebastian firmemente. "No deberías confrontarlo, Kurt, eso solo lo hará enojarse y cuando las personas se enojan, enloquecen, toman decisiones locas. Saldrás lastimado si esto pasa."

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y consideró las palabras de Sebastian.

"Eso tiene sentido…"

"Por supuesto que lo tiene," Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt.

"Bueno, el no puede sentarse aquí y no hacer nada; solo va a empeorar…" acusó Blaine, tomando un profundo trago de su café.

"No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que en lugar de hacerlo de forma agresiva, tal vez debería tratar de hacerlo de forma defensiva," Sebastian habló con autoridad y Kurt estaba sorprendido de lo lógica que era su sugerencia.

"Tienes razón," dijo Blaine un poco incrédulo.

"Tu sorpresa es insultante," Sebastian arrastró esas palabras, y sopló su café. Kurt se río suavemente mientras que Blaine se sonrojaba un poco.

"¿Qué creen que debo hacer, entonces?"

Tanto Sebastian como Blaine pausaron por un momento y sorpresivamente fue Sebastian quien habló primero.

"Deberías hablar con los chicos altos de tu Glee Club para que ayuden, ¿eres amable con ellos?"

"Si, somos amigos pero no voy a hablarles para que sean mis guardaespaldas o algo así," Kurt dijo firme.

"Eso no es lo que está diciendo, Kurt," dijo Blaine seriamente. "Como grupo son muy fuertes, si el idiota de tu escuela sabe que tu Glee Club está en tu espalda, tal vez retrocedería."

"No lo sé…" dijo Kurt. Había conocido a Sebastian hace solo unos pocas semanas y a Blaine incluso menos, y aquí estaba, confesando todos sus problemas y recibiendo consejos de ellos.

"Kurt, incluso teniendo el apoyo de tus amigos te va a hacer sentir mejor." Blaine sonaba completamente correcto. "¿Estoy en lo correcto cuando supongo que realmente no les has dicho que tan malo se está poniendo esto?"

Kurt no dijo nada y Blaine suspiró.

"¿Kurt?"

"Tienes razón," admitió Kurt con disgusto. "Solo no los quiero molestar…"

"Eso es estúpido, Kurt, y lo sabes," dijo Sebastian bruscamente. "Solo diles y consigue que te ayuden."

"Por favor, hazlo Kurt, si este chico ve que no estás solo, va a estar menos interesado en molestarte y te dejará. Confía en mí, lo sé."

Kurt miró los ojos suplicantes de Blaine y suspiró.

"Kurt, solo hazlo," dijo Sebastian, con una voz atípicamente seria y sin arrogancia.

"Lo haré," Kurt dijo finalmente y Blaine suspiro con alivio. "Pero no sé si cambiara algo…"

"Lo cambiará todo," prometió Blaine. "Saber que no estás solo puede hacer un mundo de diferencias. Tienes a tus amigos y nos tienes a nosotros, no olvides eso."

"Gracias," Kurt le sonrió a Blaine quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No hay problema,"

"A ti también, Sebastian, gracias," Kurt se sentía un poco incómodo agradeciéndole al chico alto. Seguía un poco confundido por todos los consejos que Sebastian le había dado y hoy era un poco difícil para Kurt averiguarlo.

"De nada," Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt, una sonrisa real y Kurt sintió sus entrañas tibias al darse cuenta. Cuando Sebastian estaba siendo arrogante o sarcástico Kurt no podía realmente apreciar lo atractivo que era pero en este momento Kurt podía ver definitivamente porque Sebastian era tan seguro de sí mismo, era precioso…

"Además, ayudar a los necesitados, es bueno para mi imagen, ¿lo sabías?" agregó Sebastian, recostándose en su silla, sonriendo.

Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos, agradecido de que Sebastian haya vuelto a ser el mismo y que su momentánea apreciación del otro chico había pasado, otro enamoramiento no correspondido no era lo que necesitaba en este momento, especialmente si era con Sebastian, el casi-pero-no-absolutamente idiota.

"Haría falta mucho más que un poco de servicio comunitario para salvar tu imagen, Sebastian," Kurt miró al otro chico con un disgusto fingido.

"Al menos tengo una imagen, Hummel," Sebastian le disparó en respuesta.

Se sonrieron mutuamente por un momento antes de que Blaine interrumpiese.

"¿Hacen esto todo el tiempo? ¿Podemos tener una conversación normal, por favor?" Sonaba exasperado y Kurt le dio una mirada de disculpa.

"Lo siento, por supuesto que podemos. ¿Viste la última Vogue?" cuestionó Kurt, tomando su café.

Antes de que Blaine pudiese responder, Sebastian los cortó con un tono mordaz. "Solo porque seamos gay no significa-"

"¡Sebastian!" Blaine le gritó antes de responderle a Kurt. "Si, lo hice; no puedo creer que ella entrase en ese vestido…"

"Escuché que tuvieron que coserle partes de este directamente en ella," Kurt susurró con complicidad.

"Oh, cielo ayúdame," Sebastian murmuró drásticamente, mirando hacia el techo. "Alguien, sálveme."

A pesar de los gruñidos de Sebastian, los tres se las arreglaron para pasar una buena hora discutiendo de moda, glee y en un momento, para el beneficio de Sebastian, de deportes. Kurt estaba sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía alrededor de ambos, incluso con las bromas de Sebastian, y mientras conducía a casa, reflexiono sobre las sugerencias de Blaine y Sebastian acerca de Karofsky. Sonaba lógico contarles a sus amigos y teniendo a Sam, Puck y Finn como apoyo sería útil, lo sabía. Ya se sentía mejor acerca de la situación gracias a Blaine y a Sebastian y supuso que no dolería si seguía sus consejos. Las cosas estaban mejorando por única vez y Kurt apenas podía creer su suerte.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sintió su teléfono vibrar y tomándolo de su bolsillo, vio el nombre Sebastian Smythe aparecer en la pantalla. Preguntándose qué demonios le enviaría Sebastian en el mensaje, abrió su teléfono.

_Mañana en la noche, tú, B y yo vamos a ir a un bar en Columbus. Asegúrate de tener una coartada, estaremos ahí casi toda la noche. Te recojo en Lima Bean a las 5. Sebastian. _

_P.S: Ven o le diré a B sobre tu pequeña visita a Dalton. _

Mierda.

* * *

"That sucks,"

"So do i, I could show you...") Es una broma con contenido sexual que me fue imposible plasmarla bien, aquí la tienen, por si les interesa, jaja.

Hay algunas expresiones más, pero ese chiste me pareció el más necesario de aclarar. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/5/Before-you-met-me

* * *

Eran pasadas de las 8 en el momento que Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian llegaron a Scandals, la música salía por los parlantes y solo estaba medio lleno. Habían solo unos pocos chicos en el bar, la mayoría de ellos estaban por las paredes o bailando. Kurt sintió su estómago cerrarse, nunca antes había estado en un bar, mucho menos un bar gay y se estaba sintiendo un poco sobrecargado.

Mientras había estado esperando por Blaine y Sebastian, Kurt se había quedado afuera de Lima Bean, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Cuando había recibido el texto de Sebastian el día antes, había pasado casi veinte minutos luchando consigo mismo y tratando de pensar en razones para no ir. No había sido como que la idea de salir no fuese atractiva, no había tenido una noche apropiada en semanas, probablemente en meses y realmente había empezado a llevarse muy bien con Blaine y para su sorpresa; también con Sebastian. Porque, a pesar de la personalidad algo presumida de Sebastian, Kurt había encontrado que, una vez que miró más allá de su arrogancia, Sebastian era mucho más divertido e inteligente de lo que Kurt pensaba.

Teniendo eso en mente, había decidido preguntarle a Mercedes si podía cubrirlo. Si decía que si, entonces el iría, si decía que no, entonces el no iría. Simple.

Al final resultó que, como era de esperar, ella dijo que si, diciéndole que tenga un buen momento, que se pegue a Blaine y a Sebastian, que la llame si las cosas iban mal y que no se emborrache mucho. Ese último consejo era innecesario; Kurt había decidido mantenerse lejos del alcohol después del desastre con la señorita Pillsbury el año pasado. Iba a ir únicamente por la experiencia.

Scandals, Sebastian le había dicho, era el bar gay más frívolo que había visto. Estaba lleno de viejos enclosetados, quienes estaban asustados como para salir del closet y pasaban sus noches besándose para compensar el tiempo perdido. Cuando Kurt había preguntado porque iban a ahí en primer lugar si Sebastian pensaba así de ese lugar, Sebastian había dicho, sonriendo lascivamente;

"Porque Kurt, solo porque la mitad de ellos no valgan la pena de nuestro tiempo, no quiere decir que la otra mitad no lo valga."

Teniendo eso en su mente, mientras se dirigían hacia el bar, Kurt miró a su alrededor y vio que entre los hombres adultos había un severa cantidad de chicos atractivos que no podían ser mucho mayores que ellos. Miró hacia Blaine quien estaba observando con ojos abiertos, una expresión que probablemente era muy similar a la de Kurt.

Habían establecido en el viaje que Sebastian era el único que había estado en un bar antes, algo que Sebastian había encontrado gracioso.

"Bueno, ¿no es eso tierno?" había dicho riendo, haciendo que tanto Kurt como Blaine se sonrojasen.

"No todos crecimos en Paris, sabes." Kurt había contestado sarcásticamente, había descubierto en donde Sebastian solía vivir y todavía estaba en las primeras etapas de la envidia.

"Obviamente, tu sentido de la moda sería mucho mejor si lo hubieses hecho."

"Dice el chico que luce como si se vistiese dormido."

Había estado mintiendo cuando había dicho eso. Mientras continuaban caminando hacia el bar, Kurt ojeo los jeans de Sebastian y su remera con apreciación. Sin el Blazer, Kurt podía ver lo musculoso que era Sebastian por el lacrosse y esa combinación con la camisa ajustada que llevaba hacía que Kurt viese exactamente por qué Sebastian solía obtener lo que quería.

Fue solo cundo llegaron al bar y Sebastian se dio vuelta, que Kurt se dio cuenta que había estado chequeando a Sebastian. A juzgar de la sonrisa en la cara de Sebastian, obviamente sabía lo que Kurt había estado pensando.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Tuvo que gritar un poco debido a la música pero Kurt podía escucharlo sin problemas.

"En tus sueños, suricato." Dijo Kurt, su cara se estaba volviendo de rojo furioso.

Sebastian abrió su boca, probablemente para burlarse por el sonrojo que Kurt tenía por toda su cara pero Blaine tosió ruidosamente y les envió a ambos una mirada de exasperación.

"Deténganse, chicos, ya tuve que lidiar con sus discusiones en todo el viaje hasta aquí," dijo. "No van a hacer eso aquí también."

"No haré ninguna promesa," dijo Sebastian, guiñándole un ojo a Blaine.

"Lo intentaremos," prometió Kurt, mirando a Sebastian directamente.

"Bien." El rostro de Blaine se rompió con una sonrisa y Kurt vio a Sebastian sonriendo ligeramente a Blaine mientras los tres se sentaban en unas sillas del bar.

Kurt todavía estaba indeciso sobre si Sebastian realmente sentía algo por Blaine o si solo lo quería para un noche. A partir de sus observaciones, Kurt podía ver que podría ir por cualquiera de ambos sentido. Sebastian parecía estar muy fanatizado con Blaine a juzgar por sus reacciones a varias cosas que Blaine decía o hacía, pero tal vez era un muy buen actor, Kurt no sabía.

Si Sebastian realmente tenía sentimientos por Blaine, entonces las cosas se iban a poner difíciles. Blaine estaba muy convencido cuando le dijo a Kurt que no le gustaba Sebastian románticamente y la sinceridad de su voz había hecho muy difícil que Kurt dudase de él. Kurt estaba sorprendido de lo mal que se sentía por Sebastian, con Blaine sin interés en él, sabría lo que es ser rechazado y tendría que sufrir por sentimientos no correspondidos, y él no quería que el otro chico pasase por eso, incluso si era un poco idiota.

"¿Kurt?" la voz de Blaine rompió los pensamientos de Kurt y miró a Blaine en forma de disculpa. Realmente necesitaba pasar un poco de tiempo pensando sobre cosas que no le incumben.

"Perdón, ¿Qué?"

"¿Perdido en tus propios pensamientos, princesa?" Sebastian levantó una ceja hacia él.

"Al menos tengo capacidad cerebral para pensar." Kurt le disparó de vuelta, incapaz de detener una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡No de nuevo!" Blaine gritó indignado y tanto Sebastian como Kurt rieron.

"Nada para mi, gracias," Kurt mantuvo su tono enérgico. "Voy a pasar de cualquier bebida alcohólica."

"¿Nunca has tomado?" le preguntó Blaine con curiosidad, ignorando la carcajada de Sebastian.

"He tomado, si."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué…"

"Yo y el alcohol no nos mezclamos…" Kurt no estaba seguro si seguir y contarles sobre lo que pasó la última vez que se metió en eso. Sebastian lo estaba mirando con diversión.

"Bien, lo que quieras," la sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó. "Ordenaré por ti, sin embargo."

* * *

La música estaba un poco alta y la sala olía a alcohol y sudor pero mientras los tres probaban sus bebidas (Sebastian terminó ordenando para él un Shirley Temple a pesar de la vergüenza de Kurt,) Kurt se encontró a si mismo pasando un muy buen momento. Después de media hora, seguían sentados en el bar, Blaine estaba bebiendo su segunda cerveza y Sebastian, seguía en la primera. Una vez más, Kurt estaba impresionado en lo fácil que era hablar con ellos dos.

"Así que es cierto Blaine, ¿de verdad obtienes todos los solos?" Kurt levantó una ceja hacia el otro chico y Blaine río fácilmente, bastante embriagado aunque había tomando solo dos cerveza.

"No," Sebastian le envió una mirada incrédula y Blaine parecía pensar sobre ello. "Bueno, si, algo así, pero audiciono, no es como si yo lo decidiera."

"Traté de ver si podíamos hacer un dueto en las Seccionales," Sebastian dio vuelta sus ojos. "Pero como soy nuevo, dijeron que no."

"Dos chicos cantando un dueto juntos… Me preguntó que tan bien iría eso…" reflexionó Kurt, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Los jueces probablemente se volverían locos." Sebastian río.

"Probablemente."

"Kurt, ¿tu obtienes solos?" preguntó Blaine.

"No realmente," admitió Kurt. "Mi voz es muy diferente."

"¡Eso apesta! ¡Deberías obtener un montón de solos!"

"Nunca me has escuchado cantar, Blaine." Le recordó Kurt.

"Estoy seguro que suenas hermoso." Blaine le aseguró en voz alta sobre el sonido de la música.

"Si," Sebastian agregó sonriendo. "Eso es, si de hecho puedes cantar."

"¿Eso es un desafío?" Kurt arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y que si lo es? ¿Vas a aceptar?"

"Oh, lo haré. Además podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, nunca te he oído cantar, tampoco."

"Correcto…" Sebastian ojeó a Kurt especulativamente y Kurt le devolvió la mirada, una extraña tensión vibraba en el aire entre ellos dos.

Kurt estaba contento cuando el incómodo momento fue interrumpido por un chico alto y rubio, quien se veía como si tuviese 19 años o algo así y se detuvo frente a ellos expectante.

"Hey." Le habló casi directamente a Sebastian, solo enviándoles a Kurt y a Blaine una rápida mirada.

"Hola a ti también," dijo Sebastian y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres bailar?" La voz profunda del chico era claramente coqueta y Kurt observó a Sebastian, curioso de lo que él haría.

"No, gracias, pero aprecio la oferta." Sebastian sonrió, bebiendo lo último de su cerveza.

Levantando sus cejas, el chico se dio vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud de cuerpos moviéndose en la pista de baile.

"¡Sebastian!" Blaine le gritó tan pronto como el chico se perdió de su vista.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué dijiste que no?" Blaine le regañó. "¡El era sexy!"

"No lo sentí así." Sebastian se encogió de hombros pero no había duda del ligero sonrojo que se arrastraba por su cuello.

"¿Por qué no?" Blaine estaba indignado.

"Porque no." Sebastian dijo fríamente y después de un momento, Blaine captó la indirecta y cambió de tema.

"Las Nacionales son en New York, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Mientras Blaine y Sebastian hablaban sobre New York, Kurt pensaba sobre la conducta de Sebastian. Definitivamente seguía tras Blaine, eso era muy obvio pero no podía estar seguro si él tenía sentimientos genuinos por el otro chico o era puramente otra conquista más para él. Había conocido a Sebastian por unas pocas semanas, Kurt no sabía si era un comportamiento normal en él o no, podía solo ser la manera en la cual seducía a alguien.

Antes de que Kurt pudiese pasar más tiempo reflexionando sobre los mensajes contradictorios de Sebastian, fue distraído por la interrupción de un chico de cabello oscuro caminando hacia ellos. Tenía un rostro bonito y a diferencia del chico que le había pedido bailar a Sebastian, le estaba sonriendo a los tres.

"¡Hey!" Gritó sobre la música, tomando asiento al lado de Blaine. "No te había visto últimamente, Sebastian."

Ah, obviamente conocía a Sebastian.

"He estado ocupado," Sebastian se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole al otro chico.

"Por supuesto que lo has estado." El chico dio vuelta sus ojos y luego miró a Blaine. "Blaine, ¿verdad? ¿El cantante principal de los Warblers?"

"Si," Kurt observó mientras Blaine parecía volverse un poco rojo hacia ese comentario. "¿Eres Joshua?"

"Llámame Josh," Josh le guiñó un ojo, riendo y el sonrojo de Blaine aumentó. "¿Y quién es este?" Miró a Kurt expectante.

"Soy Kurt." Kurt le sonrió a Josh quien le sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Vas a Dalton? No creo haberte visto antes…"

Así que aparentemente iba a Dalton, así sería como Sebastian lo conocía y como Blaine sabía de él.

"No, no, voy a McKinley."

"¿En Lima? ¿Cómo conoces a estos chicos?" preguntó Josh curioso.

"Umm…" Kurt trató de pensar en una explicación adecuada que no incluyera el espionaje.

"Está en su coro escolar," explicó Sebastian y sonrío a la mirada de agradecimiento que Kurt le dio.

"Competencia, ¿hey?" Josh sonrió. "¿Sabe Wes que están fraternizando con el enemigo?"

Kurt palideció. ¿Quién era Wes?

Captando la expresión de Kurt, Blaine se río. "¡No te preocupes,Kurt! Wes es inofensivo y demás no es como si estuviésemos espiándote o vice-versa."

Kurt palideció aún más a eso y Sebastian se ahogó en una risa.

"Cállate, Suricato."

"¿Algún problema, GayFace?"

"¡Tú también eres gay en caso que no lo hayas notado!"

Sebastian fue salvado de responder por Joshua, quien había mirado a Blaine, con los ojos brillantes.

"Así que Blaine, mientras estos dos se pelean entre ellos, ¿quieres bailar?"

"Si, me encantaría," Blaine saltó de su asiento. "¡Diviértanse!"

Kurt sonrió y observó mientras los otros dos se movían por la pequeña pista de baile, hablando y riendo. Blaine estaba sonriendo y Joshua lo estaba mirando, obviamente interesado. Kurt se volvió a Sebastian quien estaba luciendo tenso.

"¿Está bien que Blaine esté bailando con Josh?" Kurt preguntó en voz baja.

"Por supuesto que lo está. Josh es un buen chico, no va a tratar de hacer algo."

"Bien. Pero eso no es realmente a lo que me refiero…"

"No sé a qué te refieres." Sebastian dijo firmemente y Kurt levantó una ceja de forma significativa.

"Seguro que no…" Miró a Sebastian por unos minutos y el otro chico lo miró de vuelta impacientemente.

Kurt pensó en presionar con el tema pero decidió que no, era obvio que Sebastian no iba a confesarle nada por ahora.

"Vamos a bailar." Sebastian dijo abruptamente y se paró.

"No lo sé…" El pensamiento de bailar aquí era más que un poco intimidante, especialmente en frente de Sebastian.

"¿No sabes cómo bailar, Hummel?

Kurt se sonrojó. "Por supuesto que sé."

"Seguro, seguro." Sebastian le sonrió y Kurt le sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Eso es un desafío?"

"Sabes que lo es."

"Ummm…"

"Oh, ¡vamos! ¿No bebes y ahora no bailas?" Sebastian sonaba frustrado

"¡Bien! Aquí voy, Smythe." Kurt miró a Sebastian quien sonreía triunfante.

Kurt saltó de su asiento y comentó a caminar hacia la pista de baile. Había avanzado solo unos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian se había quedado parado. Se dio vuelta y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"¿Asustado, Smythe?" se burló pero Sebastian no estaba escuchando. En lugar de eso estaba mirando más allá de Kurt, con una inscribible expresión en su cara. Kurt se dio vuelta y vio lo que él estaba mirando.

Blaine y Josh no estaban bailando; en lugar de eso estaban apoyados sobre una pared en el fondo, sus manos juntas. Josh estaba diciendo algo y como Blaine se estaba riendo, debía ser gracioso. Blaine se veía más que feliz de lo que Kurt lo había visto nunca y obviamente Josh impulsó ese cambio. Recordando a Sebastian, Kurt se dio vuelta, listo para calmar la reacción de Sebastian pero se encontró a si mismo viendo hacia el vacío. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Sebastian yéndose rápidamente por la entrada.

Haciendo una decisión rápida, Kurt envió una última mirada hacia Blaine y Josh, quienes seguían hablando íntimamente y rápidamente siguió a Sebastian tras la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/6/Before-you-met-me

* * *

El aire fuera de Scandals era frío, contrastando drásticamente con el calor casi sofocante dentro del bar. Una vez afuera, Kurt escaneó el área, buscando a Sebastian. Lo encontró fácilmente, su camiseta roja resaltaba en la noche oscura. Estaba sentado en el capot del auto, su alieno saliendo en pedazos de niebla. Kurt se acercó cautelosamente, tratando de descubrir el significado detrás de la expresión de Sebastian.

"¿Sebastian?" Sebastian se giró hacia él, al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Kurt.

"Hey, Hummel."

"Te fuiste abruptamente de ahí…" y Kurt preguntó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Solo estoy obteniendo un poco de aire," contestó Sebastian. "Estaba poniéndose pesado ahí."

"Ah…" Kurt miro el rostro impasible de Sebastian, buscando alguna emoción. "¿Puedo unirme?"

Sebastian hizo una pausa. "Seguro."

Kurt se movió para sentarse al lado de Sebastian en el capot, asegurándose de que estuviese a un pie de distancia del otro chico. Sebastian estaba mirando pensativo la noche, su expresión no revelaba nada. Era como si hubiese mantenido su rostro limpio de emoción y, si no hubiese sido por la rigidez de la mandíbula de Sebastian, Kurt no hubiera sido capaz de decir que el otro chico estaba sintiéndose molesto.

Se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos, Sebastian seguía siendo distante y aparentemente ajeno a las miradas preocupadas que Kurt le disparaba de vez en cuando.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Kurt se aventuró una vez que el silencio había empezado a ponerse incómodo.

"Seguro," dijo Sebastian, tensándose un poco.

"¿Tienes sentimientos por él? A Blaine, me refiero." Kurt figuró que no podía lastimar si solo preguntaba, ya sea que Sebastian respondiese o no lo hiciese.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio y Kurt no estaba del todo sorprendido. Era bastante justo que Sebastian no quisiera responder preguntas privadas a alguien a quien había conocido hace más o menos un mes. Kurt observó al cielo despejado, agradecido de que estaba usando unas cuantas capas, por el frío.

Había una sorprendente cantidad de estrellas en el cielo y Kurt se río internamente a la ironía de sentarse bajo las estrellas con Sebastian Smythe.

"Creo que los tenía…" El sonido de la voz de Sebastian sorprendió a Kurt, y Kurt se dio vuelta para mirarlo. El seguía mirando directamente hacia adelante pero parecía estar un poco más relajado que lo que había estado antes.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, un poco confundido y luego recordó un anterior pregunta. "Oh, ¿Blaine?"

"Si…" Sebastian aclaró su garganta.

"¿Los tienes o crees que los tienes?" preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian estaba silencioso de nuevo y Kurt suspiró, preguntándose si obtendría más respuestas o si Sebastian solo continuaría sentado en silencio.

Pero una vez más Sebastian lo sorprendió.

"No lo sé, ¿okay?" Sebastian no sonaba a la defensiva, solo confundido. "Es como que cada vez que lo veo, obtengo esta sensación pero-"

Se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

"¿Pero qué?"

"¡Dije que no lo sé!" Sebastian resopló y Kurt se tensó.

"Lo siento," dijo después de un momento. "No debí entrometerme."

"No, está bien," dijo Sebastian, para la sorpresa de Kurt. "No debí ser tan nervioso."

"No te preocupes acerca de eso." Kurt atrajo la atención de Sebastian y sonrió suavemente.

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza. Hubo un silencio nuevamente, menos incómodo que el anterior y luego de un minuto o algo así, fue Sebastian quien lo rompió.

"Solo-" lo rompió, sonando frustrado y Kurt sintió un poco de simpatía por el otro chico.

"¿No sabes cómo sentirte?" sugirió.

"Si, supongo," dijo Sebastian. "No estoy acostumbrado a ser rechazado, no es lo que usualmente pasa…"

"Oh, ¡vamos!" Kurt se burló y luego agregó en un tono más suave; "No finjas como si esto fuese solo otra conquista para ti."

"Lo fue-" Sebastian comenzó antes de ver la incrédula mirada de Kurt. "No sé lo que fue, ¿okay?"

"¿Nunca habías tenido sentimientos por alguien antes?" A pesar de la actitud de Sebastian de no importarle el amor y las relaciones, Kurt no podía creer que él nunca hubiese tenido sentimientos por alguien.

"¡No son sentimientos!" protestó Sebastian y viendo la expresión de Kurt, levantó un dedo. "No, déjame terminar."

"Lo siento."

"No creo que sean sentimientos," hizo una pausa. "Mierda- solo-"

Kurt se mantuvo en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir las divagaciones de Sebastian, sorprendido de lo mucho que él había dejado a entrar a Kurt.

"Es más como si quisiera que fueran sentimientos, ¿sabes?" Sebastian pasó una mano por su cabello. "No tiene ningún sentido, ¿no?"

"No, si lo tiene," Kurt sonrío tranquilizadoramente. "Continua."

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Sebastian estaba a la defensiva nuevamente.

"Nada, nada…" Jesús, Sebastian estaba realmente sobrecargado, ¿no? "Di lo que tú quieras…"

"Como dije, no lo sé…" Sebastian respiró hondo. "Cuando conocí a Blaine, como que quería gustarle; él era solo…oh, mierda, Kurt, no lo sé…"

"¿Querías gustarle?" Kurt no pudo esconder su sorpresa. "¿Qué pasó con el 'No tengo relaciones sentimentales'?"

Sebastian río ligeramente y le sonrió de costado. "No las tengo…"

Dios, esto era confuso.

"¿Entonces qué?..."

"Es más como que quería gustarle, ¿sabes? Y él es el tipo de chico que quiere una relación…"

"Mmm." Eso era definitivamente cierto.

"Más lo pensaba, más…" Sebastian parecía pensar por un momento. "Más atractiva se convertía esta idea, supongo."

Sebastian sonaba afectado y Kurt supuso que era porque él no solía derramar sus pensamientos a otras personas. Eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente honrado.

"Sé a lo que te refieres, es difícil, al principio, cuando te das cuenta de que tienes sentimientos por alguien…"

"No, no es eso." Las cejas de Sebastian se fruncieron. "Me refiero, obviamente no soy experto en sentimientos…"

Kurt bufó y Sebastian lo medio-miro, luego continuo.

"Pero se sintió como que si no fuese tanto sobre Blaine…" Sebastian paró de hablar y Kurt notó que tenías las manos apretadas.

"¿Más bien la idea de él?" dijo Kurt, pensando en su desastroso enamoramiento por Finn el año anterior.

"Si," Sebastian sobaba sospechoso y se dio vuelta para mirar a Kurt directamente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"He estado ahí…" admitió Kurt, sonrojándose.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sip…" Kurt _realmente_ no quería decirle a Sebastian sobre Finn, estaba seguro de que obtendría mucha mierda de él más adelante.

"¡Oh, vamos, dime!" Sebastian entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Me confesé frente a ti y tu ni siquiera me contarás? Eso no es justo."

"Supongo que no." Kurt suspiró y miró a Sebastian directamente. "No es realmente interesante, ¿okay? No te hagas ilusiones…"

"Mis ilusiones están por los suelos, ahora dime." Sebastian golpeó el capot del auto con impaciencia.

"Hay un chico en mi escuela llamado Finn, es un deportista."

"¿Un deportista?" preguntó Sebastian con incredulidad. "¿No dijiste que eras acosado por un deportista?"

"Si…" Kurt admitió incomodo. "Pero Finn, el siempre era amable conmigo a diferencia de los otros, eso era probablemente una de las razones de que me gustara tanto…porque él no me empujaba a los casilleros y solo me tiró un slushie una vez."

"¿Qué? Te gustaba porque era menos malo contigo que el resto de ellos, ¡eso es estúpido" dijo Sebastian indignado y luego hizo una pausa. "Te tiró un slushie? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Qué te tiren un slushie es tener toda tu cara llena de granizado…" Kurt se estremeció, recordando el hielo frío del granizado golpeando en su cara, una y otra vez.

"Eso es asqueroso…" Kurt río por el rostro arrugado de Sebastian.

"Si, lo es." Estuvo de acuerdo y luego continuó. "Así que, como sea, luego Finn se unió al Glee Club y de repente lo veía todo el tiempo."

"Oh... ¿Cuál de los chicos de tu club es? ¿El que tiene un mohicano?"

"No…el alto que no es rubio…"

"Oh," Sebastian sonaba sorprendido y ligeramente repulsivo. "No lo imaginaba como tu tipo para ser honesto…"

"No lo es," Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos. "Pero amaba la idea de tener un novio fuerte y alto que me prestase su chaqueta Letterman y me protegiera de los otros idiotas que van a McKinley."

"Espera, el no es gay, ¿no?"

"¡No!" río Kurt. "Creo que está enamorado de Rachel, una de mis amigas, aunque estén separados por un tiempo…"

Supuso que él y Rachel eran amigos, a pesar del hecho de que no pudiera entenderla a veces.

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó Sebastian curiosamente.

"¡Por supuesto! Como dije, solo me gustaba la idea de él, no realmente él…" Kurt sonrió un poco. "Es un poco pesado a veces pero tiene buenas intenciones."

Sebastian río. "No es muy inteligente, ¿no?"

"Bueno, ciertamente es un poco torpe a veces," Kurt bromeó, riendo junto a Sebastian.

"¿Ustedes son amigos?"

"Medios-hermanos en realidad…" dijo Kurt, suspirando un poco mientras esperaba la reacción del otro chico.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sebastian, sonando sorprendido. "¿Tuviste un enamoramiento con tu hermano?"

"¡Medio-hermano!" Kurt le recordó indignado. "Y no era mi hermano entonces; nuestros padres se casaron justo antes de las Seccionales."

"Oh, bueno, entonces está bien supongo…" dijo Sebastian. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

Kurt se quedó callado.

"Tú los presentaste, ¿no es así?" Sebastian sonaba como si estuviera tratando de contener una risa. "¿Y ustedes viven juntos? Eso debe ser un poco incómodo…"

"No realmente," dijo Kurt cortante.

Hubo un nuevo silencio por unos minutos y luego Kurt recordó porque le había dicho a Sebastian sobre Finn, en primer lugar.

"Mi punto es," empezó, tocando a Sebastian para que mirase a Kurt. "Si crees que solo te gusta la idea de gustarle a Blaine, entonces se cómo te estás sintiendo."

"Sé que es eso lo que siento." Dijo Sebastian como resolución.

"Mmm." Kurt hizo un sonido evasivo en respuesta. No estaba del todo convencido de que Sebastian solo estuviese en negación debido a su molestia.

"No me crees." Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"No del todo…" respondió Kurt honestamente. "No estoy seguro si lo estás diciendo porque estás molesto o porque de verdad lo crees…"

Kurt se preocupó por si estaba empujando los límites que la amistad entre él y Sebastian permitía. No estaría muy sorprendido si Sebastian se pusiese a la defensiva nuevamente.

"Lo suficientemente justo," por suerte Sebastian sonaba sereno. "Pero te aseguro, que no estoy enamorado de él."

La completa convicción con la que Sebastian hablaba era difícil de ignorar y Kurt ojeó al otro chico, especulando.

"¿Entonces por qué huiste?"

"Porque hasta este momento, estaba tratando de obtener que saliera conmigo y el hecho de que él y Josh estuvieran follándose con la mirada puso un obstáculo en mi plan."

Sebastian captó la incrédula mirada de Kurt y agregó; "En serio, Kurt. No me sentí celoso, solo…"

Kurt observó a Sebastian buscando una palabra correcta. "¿Decepcionado?"

"Si, decepcionado," Sebastian le envió una agradecida sonrisa y luego agregó firmemente. "Pero no molesto."

Kurt suspiró. Le creía a Sebastian hasta cierto punto, podía ver que Sebastian realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo pero Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse si su subconsciente sentía algo por Blaine y que tal vez el simplemente no lo supiese.

"Bien."

"Bien, ¿pódemos dejar de hablar de esto?" Sebastian sonrió. "Toda esta charla de sentimientos me está haciendo sentir nauseas."

"Por supuesto que sí, tú no tienes corazón, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Kurt y ambos se sonrieron por un momento antes que la expresión de Sebastian se pusiera seria. Kurt lo miró en forma interrogante.

"Gracias, Kurt…" Sebastian aclaró su garganta.

"¿Por decir que no tienes corazón?"

"No," dijo Sebastian incómodo. "Por venir a aquí y no burlarte de mí."

Kurt se quedó atónito.

"Oh. Está bien, no te preocupes sobre eso…" hizo una pausa. "¿Pensaste que me burlaría de ti?"

"¡No lo sé!" dijo Sebastian a la defensiva y Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos.

"Bueno, no lo haría, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo corazón," dijo sonriendo.

Sebastian resopló. "Touché."

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, viendo a los autos pasar, sus luces encendidas resaltando en la oscuridad y a pesar del hecho de que estaba en el aparcamiento de un bar gay, el no se sentía tan a gusto en mucho tiempo.

"Esta ha sido la noche más frívola del mundo." Dijo Sebastian, pero no sonaba demasiado molesto. "Hemos estado ahí por cuanto, ¿menos de una hora?"

"Mmm," Kurt sonrió. "Estoy decepcionado, y yo que pensaba que iba a ver una adecuada noche de Smythe."

"Cállate," Sebastian le dio un codazo al hombro de Kurt. "Scandals es una mierda, de todos modos."

Kurt se río y luego se detuvo.

"¿No deberíamos ir y ver a Blaine?" Le preguntó a Sebastian abruptamente, recordando de pronto que habían dejado a Blaine adentro con Josh. Comenzó a escandalizarse un poco, recordando lo que Mercedes le había dicho sobre no dejar a nadie solo. Se volvió hacia Sebastian, con sus ojos muy abiertos y estaba a punto de expresar su preocupación cuando Sebastian dio vuelta sus ojos.

"Cálmate," dijo. "Él está bien; vamos a ir y ver donde están él y Josh. Josh es un buen chico, no va a tratar de hacer nada, te lo dije."

"Okay," dijo Kurt, todavía un poco inseguro. "Vamos…"

Se deslizó fuera del auto y se dirigió hacia Sebastian, quien no lo estaba mirando.

"Ves, te lo dije." Sebastian sonaba presumido.

Kurt dirigió su rostro hacia la dirección que Sebastian estaba viendo. Blaine justo había salido de Scandals y estaba yendo hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hey, chicos, me preguntaba a donde habían ido." Los llamó. "¿Qué hay de especial aquí?"

"Uhhh…" Sebastian murmuró, aparentemente sin palabras por única vez en su vida.

"Buena recepción." Dijo Kurt rápidamente, encubriendo la indecisión de Sebastian.

"Oh," dijo Blaine y le dio a ambos una extraña mirada. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiese, Kurt lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas con Josh." Kurt no quería traer el tema de Josh, por Sebastian pero era necesario.

Sebastian aparentemente se recuperó de su indecisión momentánea y mientras Blaine se movía para estar a su lado, le guiñó un ojo.

"Si, Blaine, ¿Qué tal Josh?" Sebastian sonaba normal, su voz era firme mientras hablaba.

"El, uh," Blaine se sonrojó. "El me dio su número…"

"¡Obtenlo!" gritó Sebastian.

"Eso es genial, Blaine," Kurt le dio a Blaine una sonrisa y luego vio a Sebastin, quien parecía imperturbable ante esta información. Sebastian miró de vuelta a Kurt y bufó en exasperación.

"Nunca me vas a creer, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt sonriendo con tristeza y luego miró a Blaine, quien se veía confundido.

Hubo un poco de silencio antes de que Sebastian hablase.

"No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero," dijo. "¿Quieren irse?"

"Si… Eso estaría bien, estoy exhausto," dijo Blaine, sonando cansado.

Tanto él como Sebastian miraron a Kurt.

"Seguro," dijo Kurt asintiendo y Blaine suspiró en alivio, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del auto, tropezándose un poco.

"¿Cuánto tomaste, Blaine?" preguntó Sebastian, riendo mientras se dirigía hacia el asiento del conductor.

"Cállate…" balbuceo Blaine. "No mucho…"

"Seguro," dijo Kurt y se acercó al auto.

"Kurt, vas en el asiento delantero." Dijo Sebastian, abriendo su propia puerta del auto.

"Oh… ¿Por qué?" En el camino ahí, el había estado en el asiento trasero mientras Blaine estaba en el delantero.

"Porque Blaine no va a vomitar en la parte delantera de mi auto." Sebastian le hizo un gesto a Blaine, quién estaba apoyado contra el auto.

"¡No tomé tanto!" protestó Blaine.

"Seguro, tigre," Sebastian sonrió y luego miró a Kurt. "¿Quieres que abra la puerta para ti?"

"Muy gracioso, Smythe," dijo Kurt sarcásticamente antes de subirse al auto de Sebastian.

Poniéndose el cinturón, Kurt pudo escuchar a Blaine entrando detrás de él.

"¿Tuviste un buen momento?" le preguntó Kurt.

"Si, uno muy bueno, Josh es realmente agradable…" Kurt prácticamente podía oír a Blaine sonrojarse mientras decía eso. Miró a Sebastian, quien dio vuelta los ojos hacia él mientras ponía la llave para prender el auto.

"¿Ustedes tuvieron un buen momento también?" cuestionó Blaine.

"Si," dijo Sebastian, mirando a Kurt y sonriendo mientras encendía el auto. "Lo tuvimos."

* * *

De este cap quiero aclarar que se utiliza "Slushie" como verbo.

Y esto también:

("Not the sharpest tool in the shed?"

"Well he's certainly a bit of tool sometimes,")

Muchas gracias :)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/7/Before-you-met-me

* * *

Fue Blaine el primero en sugerir que los tres se reunieran por un café después de la escuela, unos días después que habían ido a Scandals. Había estado de acuerdo con mucha más facilidad que lo había estado con la salida a Scandals, no solo porque un café era relativamente inofensivo sino que también porque después de que había hablado con Sebastian, había llegado a la conclusión que a pesar del sarcasmo y la arrogancia, Sebastian seguía siendo un humano. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no fuese Sebastian, y Kurt se dio cuenta de eso tan pronto entró a Lima Bean.

"Si no es el único y especial gay face…" Sebastian arrastró las palabras y Kurt habría estado ofendido si no hubiese visto el brillo burlón en los ojos del otro chico.

"Hola a ti también," Kurt inhalo y se sentó. "¿Dónde está Blaine?"

"Está obteniendo su café; él iba a esperar por ti…" Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Pero llegaste tarde."

"¡No tan tarde!" Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos ante la acusación. "Cinco minutos como máximo."

Sebastian se burló.

"Intenta con 15," dijo y Kurt lo miró. "¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todas formas? La escuela terminó hace como media hora."

"Tuve que dejar a Finn en casa primero, no es mi culpa." Dijo Kurt.

"Ahh, está bien," dijo Sebastian, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. "El hermano…"

"_Medio_-Hermano, Sebastian. _Medio_." Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos.

"Formalidades," dijo Sebastian despectivamente y sonrió. "Te gustaba tu hermano…"

"¿Por qué demonios te dije sobre eso?" Kurt se preguntó, gimiendo.

"No es mi culpa si tengo un rostro honesto."

Kurt soltó un bufido.

"Tienes un rostro de suricato, hemos hablado de esto, Sebastian."

"Bueno." Resopló Sebastian. "¡Al menos no me gustaba mi hermano!"

"¿Te gustaba tu hermano?" Blaine había vuelto y estaba sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes de café. Le dio una a Kurt, a quien seguía mirando con confusión.

"Gracias, Blaine," dijo Kurt. "Y antes de que preguntes, el es mi medio hermano y no me gusta más."

"Oh, veo…" Kurt se río al alivio evidente de Blaine.

Blaine tomó el asiento al lado de él y Kurt estaba contento de que lo hiciera. A pesar de las declaraciones anteriores de Sebastian con respecto a sus sentimientos por Blaine, Kurt todavía no estaba 100% seguro de que si estaba mintiendo o no. Sebastian era una persona difícil de leer, estaba empezando a ver.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en McKinley? Es-" Blaine se interrumpió, su cara palideció. "¡Kurt!"

La repentina exclamación de Blaine casi causó que Kurt se ahogue en su café. "¿Qué? ¿Qué anda mal?" preguntó, tosiendo.

"Tranquilo, tigre," le dijo Sebastian a Kurt alcanzando a golpearle en la espalda, haciendo que Kurt bufase indignado. "¿Blaine?"

"¡Me siento horrible!" Blaine le dijo a Kurt y luego miró a Sebastian. "¡No puedo creer que lo olvidáramos!"

"¿Olvidar que?" preguntó Kurt, sintiéndose perdido.

Sebastian no dijo nada, en su lugar le dio a Blaine una mirada de perpleja confusión.

"¡La situación!" dijo Blaine y luego bajó su voz. "Tú sabes, la situación de _acoso_…"

Antes de que Kurt pudiese decir algo, Sebastian habló. "Si, ¿cómo va eso?"

A favor de Sebastian, este sonaba completamente sincero y preocupado, y por un momento Kurt olvidó responder la pregunta, todo porque estaba demasiado ocupado estando sorprendido.

"Oh," se las arregló para decir. "Um, mejor…"

Tanto Blaine como Sebastian lo miraron expectantes y Kur suspiró.

"Tomé sus consejos y le dije a mis amigos, estaban bastante molestos…"

Era cierto, todos los de New Directions se mostraron indignados no solo por lo de Karofsky sino que también porque Kurt no les había dicho. Par ser justos, Kurt se había dado cuenta de que probablemente debería haberles dicho hace mucho, y ahora que sabían, todo parecía estar un poco mejor, especialmente con Sam, Puck y Finn escoltándolo hacia todas las clases. Se habían tomado a sí mismos como sus guardaespaldas personales y no se tomaban su trabajo a la ligera. Varias veces en los últimos días, había tenido que regañarlos por varias cosas como insistir que llevasen sus libros o llevar su almuerzo por él. Era molesto y sobre protector pero Kurt tenía que admitir que encontraba eso amoroso. También mantuvo a Karofsky a una distancia segura y por primera vez en semanas, Kurt no había recibido un granizado ni había sido empujado hacia los casilleros. Era una gran sensación.

Santana también había estado extrañamente protectora hacia Kurt, por razones que él no pudo descifrar y también se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Él le había dicho que no era necesario pero que lo apreciaba de todos modos. Ella le había dado una extraña mirada, una que él no había sido capaz de interpretar, era una combinación de preocupación, orgullo y, para la sorpresa y confusión de Kurt; indecisión. Obviamente algo pasaba allí… Solo que Kurt no sabía qué.

Kurt fue empujado al presente por Blaine, quien hablaba ansioso.

"¿Bueno? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te están ayudando?"

"Si, lo están," dijo Kurt, sonriendo. "Como Sam, Puck y Finn están protegiéndome, Karofsky no ha venido hacia mí en los últimos días."

"Finn, ¿hey?" Sebastian sonrió y Kurt apretó sus dientes en frustración.

"¡Sabastian!" dijo Blaine al mismo tiempo que Kurt decía "¡Cállate!"

"Se supone que debemos ayudar a Kurt," continuó Blaine, mirando con reproche a Sebastian.

"Lo siento," dijo Sebastian, aunque no parecía lamentarlo, su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras Kurt continuaba mirándolo.

"¿Así que los chicos te están protegiendo? ¡Eso es genial!" Blaine le sonrió y Kurt le sonrió devuelta. Considerando el corto período de tiempo que Kurt había conocido a Blaine, era sorprendente cuanto Kurt le agradaba genuinamente el otro chico.

"Si, lo es," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Kurt movió su silla para quedar viendo tanto a Blaine como a Sebastian.

"Muchas gracias," dijo, tratando de canalizar lo agradecido que estaba en su voz. "Realmente aprecio lo que hicieron."

"No hicimos nada, Kurt, todo lo hiciste tú." Dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"Ustedes fueron quienes me dijeron lo que debería hacer," Kurt le recordó.

"No sigas con eso," dijo Sebastian abruptamente y Kurt se dio vuelta para mirarlo. "Asegúrate de decirnos la próxima vez."

"Um…" Kurt estaba sorprendido de la intensidad de su tono. "Seguro…"

"Bien," Sebastian le sonrió, su expresión caía en su habitual arrogancia. "Dejemos de lado la sensiblería, es patético."

Blaine sacudió su cabeza con molestia pero Kurt se sonrió a sí mismo. Si Sebastian quería esconderse detrás de una máscara de sarcasmo y arrogancia, entonces estaba bien, Kurt podía ver que a pesar de su bravuconería, Sebastian era capaz de sentir una emoción real.

"Eres una persona horrible," dijo Kurt, sonriendo.

"Nunca dije que no lo fuese." Sebastian le sonrió de vuelta. Kurt abrió su boca pero antes de poder hablar fue interrumpido por Blaine golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

"¿Estás bien, Blaine?" Kurt preguntó y Sebastian río.

"No hagan esto de nuevo," la voz de Blaine era apagada mientras respondía. "No me voy a sentar aquí escuchándolo insultarse el uno al otro."

"¡No es como si lo dijésemos en serio!" protestó Kurt.

"Habla por ti..." dijo Sebastian y Kurt lo miró.

"Oh, eres un-"

"¡No! ¡No de nuevo!" Blaine casi gimió. "¿Podemos simplemente tener una conversación normal, por favor?"

"Seguro," dijo Kurt.

"Oh, veo a que viene esto." Sebastian le sonrió a Blaine sabiendo algo.

Blaine se sonrojó y Kurt los miró directamente a ambos.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó.

"Quiere que le preguntemos sobre Josh," Sebastian le dijo a Kurt, su voz era firme. Kurt buscó en el rostro del otro chico alguna pista sobre cómo se sentía acerca de eso pero Sebastian se veía completamente a gusto.

"Ah," dijo Kurt y le sonrió a Blaine. "Si, _Josh_…"

Blaine no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó aún más. Era gracioso, pensó Kurt, cuando comparabas lo sereno que él era normalmente a la forma en que reaccionaba cuando Josh era mencionado.

"Bueno, ¡vamos!" Sebastian le insistió a Blaine. "Dinos, ¿él ha llamado?"

"Eres una anciana chismosa, eso es lo que eres," Kurt le murmuró a Sebastian, divertido y Sebastian hizo una mueca casi cómica.

"Si," dijo Blaine ignorando ese diálogo. "Anoche…"

"¡Eso es genial, Blaine!" dijo Kurt.

"Muy bien, Anderson," Sebastian elevó su café hacia Blaine, sonriendo obscenamente.

Blaine dio vuelta los ojos hacia ambos pero lucía satisfecho al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Kurt.

"Bueno," Blaine comenzó. "Me preguntó si quería salir y ver una película esta noche."

"Ooh, ¿qué película?" preguntó Kurt ansiosamente al mismo tiempo que Sebastian decía; "Qué patético."

"No todos tenemos tu estilo romántico, Sebastian," dijo Kurt deliberadamente y Sebastian río.

"Cierto, cierto…" dijo y Kurt trató de descifrar la expresión y postura de Sebastian, por si le daba a Kurt alguna idea de cómo se estaba sintiendo.

Sebastian estaba completamente relajado por lo que Kurt pudo ver, y usualmente era muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal de las personas. El otro chico parecía estar bastante indiferente a las noticias de Blaine y Kurt decidió que Sebastian estaba probablemente diciéndole la verdad sobre sus previos sentimientos hacia Blaine.

"Todavía no me crees, ¿no?" Sebastian aparentemente había adivinado lo que Kurt estaba pensando.

"Estoy en ello…" admitió Kurt.

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos y se dio vuelta hacia Blaine quien estaba luciendo confundido.

"¿Qué…?"

"No importa," dijo Sebastian suavemente. "Ahora, ¿dijiste que si?"

"Si," dijo Blaine como si fuera obvio. "Por supuesto que lo hice."

"¿Qué van a ver?" preguntó Kurt.

"No lo sé, dijo que se fijaría hoy y me llamaría…" Blaine miró hacia su teléfono descansando en la mesa mientras hablaba.

"¿No ha llamado todavía?" adivinó Kurt.

"Todavía no…" Blaine sonaba un poco nervioso acerca de eso y Kurt suprimió una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes," dijo Sebastian sonando un poco exasperado. "Obviamente está loco por ti, pasó como toda la clase de matemática de ayer hablando sobre ti y fue aburrido."

Ah, pensó Kurt. Josh debería ser un año mayor que Blaine, tal como él y Sebastian lo eran.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Blaine, con una evidente incredulidad en su tono.

"De verdad," Sebastian confirmó, sonriendo.

Blaine parecía estar un poco más calmado por esto y le dio una agradecida mirada a Sebastian antes de tomar un profundo trago de su café.

Viendo a Sebastin, Kurt podía ver que lucía complacido; una pequeña sonrisa estaba jugando en los labios del otro chico, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

"No sabía que eras un casamentero," bromeó Kurt.

"Oh, cállate," Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos hacia Kurt y agregó, sonriendo. "Como dije antes, no tengo relaciones sentimentales y eso incluye a las de otras personas."

"¿No tienes relaciones?" preguntó Blaine sonando indignado. "Eso es ridículo."

"Demasiado complicadas," explicó Sebastian.

"Eso no es una razón," insistió Blaine. Kurt le dio a Sebastian una mirada de exasperación.

"No creo que quieras escuchar todas las razones Blaine, no hay necesidad de ser marcado de por vida…" dijo.

"Estoy hecho para algo casual," explicó Sebastian. "Pero no para una relación, muchas gracias."

Sebastian sonaba completamente cómodo y a gusto con lo que estaba diciendo pero Kurt no podía evitar sentir un poco de simpatía por Sebastian cuando dijo eso. Sebastian, viendo esa mirada tanto en el rostro de Kurt como en el de Blaine, levantó un dedo hacia ambos.

"No, no miren así," Negó con la cabeza, viéndose divertido. "Me gusta que sea así, ¿okay? Es fácil."

"Okay…" Blaine sonaba confundido y Kurt no podía culparlo.

"Sin mencionar, _disfrutable_…" agregó Sebastian, sonriendo ampliamente y Kurt se encogió.

"Estás fuera de este mundo…" murmuró y Sebastian río.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Kurt?" preguntó Blaine. "¿Qué está pasando contigo, sabio del romance?"

"Nada," Kurt mantuvo su expresión y tono, firme. "Estaré yendo por la ruta de la soltería hasta la graduación probablemente…"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Kurt se sonrojó. "Bueno, tu sabes, nunca conocí a nadie, así que…"

"¿De verdad?" Sorprendentemente fue Sebastian quien habló. "No te creo."

"¿Disculpa?" Kurt elevó una ceja. "Confía en mí, nunca nadie estuvo interesado en mí…"

"Oh, vamos Kurt, eso no es posible," Sebastian sonaba completamente seguro de sí mismo.

"Uh, si lo es," dijo Kurt, dando vuelta sus ojos. "Gay-Face, ¿recuerdas?"

Sebastian se sonrojó. Empezó a decir algo pero Kurt no tenía idea que era lo que iba a decir a continuación ya que fue interrumpido por Blaine.

"¡Kurt!" dijo firmemente. "No deberías tirarte tan abajo, eres increíble y encontraras a alguien."

"Se eso, Blaine, gracias." Kurt le sonrió a Blaine, esperando furiosamente que el tema cambiase.

Afortunadamente en ese momento, el teléfono de Blaine empezó a sonar alto y Blaine se fijó, sonrojándose cuando vio quien estaba llamando.

"¿Josh?" preguntó Kurt, agradecido por la distracción.

"Uh, si…" dijo Blaine. "Iré por allí…"

Kurt sonrió y miró a Sebastian, quien estaba sonriendo también.

"¿De verdad estás bien con esto, entonces?" Le preguntó Kurt, preguntando solo para asegurarse, ya había visto lo suficiente para concluir que Sebastian estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¡Si, Kurt! Lo estoy, ¿tengo que seguir diciéndote eso?" preguntó Sebastian indignado.

"¡Lo siento! Solo me aseguraba…" dijo Kurt. "Cálmate."

Sebastian abrió su boca pero no dijo nada, su rostro era indescifrable.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, cuando el silencio se había prolongado por un momento demasiado largo.

"Mira, sobre lo de 'gay face'…" Sebastian comenzó después de un segundo.

"No te preocupes sobre eso," dijo Kurt dando vuelta los ojos.

"No," dijo Sebastian. "Solo porque yo lo diga no significa que la tengas, ¿okay?"

"Okay, Sebastian," dijo Kurt.

"Hablo en serio, no querría que pienses que de verdad pienso que la tengas," Sebastian lucía severamente incómodo antes de que su rostro se relajara en una sonrisa. "De verdad, no te ves tan mal…"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, su cara se volvía roja brillante. "¿Qué? ¿Disculpa?"

"Oh, vamos, ¡ten un poco de autoestima, Hummel!" Sebastian reía en voz baja.

"Oh, se que luzco fabuloso, confía en mí," Kurt presumía, esperando que su sonrojo no fuese notable. "Me estaba refiriendo al hecho de que dijiste algo agradable."

"Soy una persona, sabes, puedo ser agradable," Sebastian se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, sonriendo. "Pero lo digo en serio, lo de ti viéndote bien…"

"Gracias, tu tampoco te ves tan mal," admitió Kurt, igualando la sonrisa de Sebastian con una propia.

"Oh, lo sé," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo arrogantemente.

"¿Saber qué?" Blaine había vuelto y estaba cerrando su teléfono.

"Lo ridículamente atractivo que es," dijo Kurt, tratando desesperadamente de no ponerse rojo de nuevo.

"Tú lo dijiste, no yo," alardeó Sebastian y le guiñó un ojo.

"Cállate."

* * *

Amé traducir este cap, no sé por qué, jajaja. Anoche vi esto, es realmente hermoso: art/Before-you-met-me-402654828

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/8/Before-you-met-me

* * *

Las tres semanas que pasaron después de que fueran a Scandals, fueron llenadas por habituales reuniones-cafés con Blaine y Sebastian. A menudo, más de dos veces a la semana, Kurt se encontraba a sí mismo en Lima Bean discutiendo con Sebastian y escuchando a Blaine emocionarse sobre Josh. Kurt no estaba muy seguro de cómo juntarse con dos chicos de Dalton se había vuelto algo habitual, especialmente viendo como Blaine no siempre era quien lo sugería.

_¿Lima Bean, 4:00?- S_

Había recibido eso unos días después de la primera vez que se reunieron y había estado muy seguro que Sebastian quería algo de él. Había llegado a Lima Bean con temor y había estado sorprendido cuando, después de preguntarle a Sebastian que quería, Sebastian había respondido con;

"¿Qué? ¿No estoy autorizado a reunirme con ustedes por un café?"

Y así había continuado.

A veces hacían la tarea pero más a menudo terminaban hablando amigablemente (la mayoría del tiempo, de todos modos) sobre cualquier cosa, desde música hasta la ridícula gran cantidad de tarea que Sebastian y Blaine tenían y la minúscula cantidad que Kurt tenía.

"Cómo te las arreglas para hablar francés casi decente en esa escuela a la que vas, es ridículo." Sebastian le había dicho a Kurt, con una sonrisa en su lugar.

"¿_Casi_ decente?" La mirada que Kurt había enviado a la dirección de Sebastian, había hecho encogerse incluso a Sebastian. "_Tu as le corps d'un chien et le QI d'un gamin de cinq ans_."

"Je t'emmerde!" Sebastian había sonreído mientras decía eso e incluso Kurt había esbozado una sonrisa a la expresión burlona en el rostro de Blaine.

No hablaban en Frances a menudo, solo cuando querían molestar a Blaine o cuando Sebastian decidía que insultar a Kurt en Español no era suficiente o viceversa, porque Kurt daba tan bien como recibía.

"Hueles a Craigslist," había dicho una tarde, arrugando su nariz con desprecio al otro chico.

"¿Craigslist? ¿En serio, Kurt? Dice alguien que huele a rosas." Sebastian había dicho dando vuelta los ojos. "¿Tu compraste ese sweater? ¿O es de tu madre?"

Kurt se había sentido pálido por un segundo pero se había mantenido en alto, tratando de mantener lejos la ola de tristeza que pasaba a través de él. "Mi madre está muerta."

No había tenido la intensión de que esas palabras sonaran tan tajantes.

"Lo lamento por ti," Sebastian había dicho en voz baja, para la sorpresa de Kurt, mientras Blaine colocaba una reconfortante mano sobre la de Kurt. "Sé lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti."

"¿Lo sabes?" El breve momento de dolor de Kurt había sido reemplazado por una mezcla de curiosidad y anhelo.

"Mi madrastra murió el año pasado," Sebastian había hablado con la misma voz tranquila. "Ella había vivido con nosotros durante casi tanto tiempo como puedo recordar."

"Lo siento,"

"Gracias," Sebastian había sonreído y ambos estuvieron así por un inconmensurable momento, sonriéndose el uno al otro y Kurt se había dado cuenta que casi se olvidó que Blaine estaba allí.

"Tienes un cabello horrible," Kurt había dicho en un tono familiar, rompiendo el extraño, aunque sorpresivamente no incómodo, momento que habían compartido.

"Tienes una voz horrible," Sebastian sonrió y Blaine, bueno, el no había dicho nada; simplemente había plantado su rostro en la mesa, murmurando en voz baja sobre la difícil vida que tenía.

Si bien era cierto que tanto Sebastian como Kurt se complacían al burlarse de Blaine, a tal punto donde él estaba a punto de sacarse su muy gelificado cabello, Blaine definitivamente no tenía una vida difícil.

Blaine y Josh ya habían ido a cinco citas, citas que Blaine describiría con extremo detalle a Kurt y a Sebastian más tarde. Él había entrado en el hábito de decirle a Kurt y a Sebastian para reunirse en Lima Bean el día después de cada cita, con el expreso propósito de preguntarles para ayudarlo a analizar cada momento del tiempo que pasó con Josh. Aunque Kurt amaba el romance, tenía que admitir que compartía los sentimientos de exasperación de Sebastian cada momento que Blaine pedía un consejo.

"¿Creen que porque el abre la puerta por mí, cree que soy débil?" preguntó Blaine, después de que se sentaran con sus cafés en la tarde del martes, después que él y Josh habían ido a ver una película la noche anterior.

Kurt y Sebastian no dijeron nada, ambos compartían una mirada divertida.

"Oh, mi dios, el lo cree, ¿no es así?" Blaine inmediatamente empezó a enloquecerse y Kurt, tratando de no reírse puso una mano en el brazo de Blaine en consuelo.

"Por supuesto que no, Blaine, estoy seguro que solo estaba siendo un caballero." Dijo y Sebastian resopló. "Oh, cállate, Smythe, solo porque tu no seas uno de esos no significa que no existan."

"¡Puedo ser caballeroso cuando quiero serlo!" protestó Sebastian y tanto Kurt como Blaine le enviaron miradas idénticas de incredulidad.

"Por supuesto que puedes… Al igual que Blaine puedo estar más de cinco minutos sin gel." Dijo Kurt sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja y viendo a Blaine con diversión mientras el otro chico alisaba su cabello inconscientemente.

"Solo porque no lo hayas visto, no significa que no pueda," Sebastian discutió acaloradamente.

"Seguro," dijo Kurt amablemente y Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Podemos seguir hablando sobre Josh?" declaró Blaine.

"Eso es todo de lo que hablas," dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

"Eso y de los _maravillosos_ ojos de Josh…" agregó Kurt, sin poderse resistir.

"¡Eso es verdad!" Sebastian río. "Dime Kurt, ¿son marrones? ¿O chocolates?

"¡Cállense, chicos!" Blaine había obtenido una impresionante sombra roja, notó Kurt. "Incluso ustedes peleándose es mejor que esto."

"Lo siento, Blaine," se disculpó Kurt, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Si, yo también, Blaine," El rostro de Sebastian estaba completamente serio y Kurt no lo creía por un momento. Sorprendentemente Sebastian se quedó callado y Blaine comenzó cautelosamente, a continuar la historia de su cita con Josh. Mientras Blaine hablaba, Kurt mantuvo sus ojos en Sebastian, quien lucía como si estuviera tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo como un gato que capturó un canario?" Kurt le chifló.

"Porque," Sebastian susurró e hizo un gesto hacia el aparcamiento. "Creo que Blaine acaba de capturar a un warbler."

Kurt miró a través de la ventana y vio que Josh había salido de su auto y estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de Lima Bean.

"…terrible, era como si los actores ni siquiera podían molestarse en tratar…" Blaine seguía hablando y Kurt asintió, como si lo estuviera escuchando.

"Sé a lo que te refieres," dijo y Blaine continuó, completamente ajeno al hecho de que Josh había entrado a Lima Bean, mientras su espalda estaba enfrentada a la entrada y al mostrador.

Tanto Kurt como Sebastian miraron mientras Josh los ubico a los tres y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos.

Kurt trató de ocultar su risa mientras Josh se acercaba mientras Blaine seguía hablando.

"Y creo que eso es lo que realmente decepcionó, como la forma en que Josh dijo-" Blaine fue interrumpido por Josh, quien finalmente había alcanzado su mesa.

"¿Qué dije?" Preguntó sonriendo y Blaine saltó visiblemente de su asiento.

"¿Josh?" Blaine se dio vuelta, su rostro estaba volviéndose lentamente rojo.

Blaine se sonrojaba incluso más de lo que Kurt lo hacía, aparentemente.

"Hey, Blaine," dijo Josh.

"Hey," Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Nauseabundo," Le dijo Sebastian a Kurt y ambos rieron.

"Hola, Sebastian," Josh dio vuelta los ojos. "Y hola de nuevo a ti, Kurt."

"Hey," Sebastian y Kurt dijeron juntos. Kurt miro a Sebastian y vio que su propio disgusto estaba reflejado en el rostro del otro chico.

Blaine y Josh rieron y Kurt tomó todo su autocontrol para no enseñarles el dedo vulgar. Aparentemente él no tenía que hacerlo, ya que Sebastian lo hizo por él.

"Grosero," dijo Josh.

"Eso es Sebastian…" Kurt le sonrió a Sebastian. "Es para compensar su falta de capacidad intelectual."

"¿Entonces que te hace eso, Hummel? ¿Con qué compensas tu falta de capacidad intelectual? Y si dices el sentido de la moda femenina, voy a estrangularte con tu bufanda."

"¿Son siempre así?" le preguntó Josh a Blaine, quien se rió.

"Más o menos," dijo.

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt, sonriendo con tristeza. "Eso fue grosero; ¿quieres sentarte?"

"Gracias, lo haré." Josh sacó una silla vacía hacia donde Blaine estaba sentado y Kurt movió la suya para hacer espacio, por desgracia la movió más cerca de Sebastian.

"No sabía que me encontrabas tan irresistible…" Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Te encuentro tan irresistible como a una rana, Sebastian, no te halagues a ti mismo." Dijo Kurt, dando vuelta los ojos.

"Si me besas, ¿quizás me convierta en un príncipe?" dijo Sebastian provocativamente y obviamente, tratando de no reír.

"Cállate, Smythe."

* * *

Al otro día, Kurt entró a Lima Bean con el corazón pesado. El peso de los acontecimientos de ese día lo golpeó de la peor manera posible y estaba tomando toda su fuerza para no romperse en llantos.

_Kurt caminó hacia los vestuarios, maldiciendo a Finn y su horrible memoria. Realmente no era su problema que Finn había dejado el cuaderno de Matemática que Kurt le había prestado, en su casillero de deportes y si no fuese por el hecho que lo necesitara para revisarlo esta noche, le habría dicho a Finn que lo obtuviese por sí mismo. _

_El vestuario seguía haciéndolo sentir un poco ansioso, especialmente sin Finn a su lado. A pesar de que las últimas semanas habían sido dichosamente sin incidentes y que Kurt no había sido empujado hacia los casilleros y las desagradables burlas que solía recibir en promedio a cada hora, raramente pasaron, Kurt todavía era consciente que los vestuarios eran lugares que muchos deportistas frecuentaban. Por suerte, parecía estar vacío. _

_El revolvió a través del casillero de Finn, tratando de encontrar su carpeta amarilla entre la colección de comida media-comida y pantalones deportivos usados. Arrugando su nariz, separó las cosas a través del desorden por unos minutos más, agradecido cuando finalmente localizó su cuaderno en la parte posterior, bajo un par de shorts. Puso su cuaderno en su cartera, poniéndose como nota asegurarse de limpiar el frente de la carpeta cuando llegue a casa. Se dio vuelta; listo para ir al café con Sebastian y Blaine cuando se encontró cara a cara con la persona que había tenido la intensión de evitar. _

_Karofsky._

_Kurt sintió la sangre en su rostro y instintivamente dio un paso atrás, agarrando su mochila fuertemente. El silencio del vestuario era de repente, abrumador. _

"_Mantente lejos de mí," dijo Kurt, su voz se quebraba._

"_No voy a lastimarte." A pesar de sus palabras, la expresión de Karofsky no había cambiado de la máscara vacía e intimidante. _

"_Finn está justo afuera," mintió Kurt, esperando que Karofsky no lo llamara. _

"_No, no lo está," el tono de Karofsky no cambió. "Solo quiero hablarte."_

"_¡No!" dijo Kurt más alto que antes, incapaz que detener el miedo que crecía en su voz. "¡Déjame en paz!"_

"_Solo quiero hablarte," Karofsky repitió secamente. _

"_No, no lo quieres, solo quieres lastimarme," dijo Kurt, el miedo dio pasó al enojo. "Solo quieres tratarme como mierda, ahora que estoy solo."_

"_¡No!" Karofsky exclamó, sonando irritado. "Por el amor de dios, ¡solo déjame hablar!"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Para qué me puedas decir que soy una abominación y que no debería existir?" Con cada palabra la voz de Kurt se hacía más fuerte pero en el fondo de su mente escuchaba las anteriores palabras de Sebastian. _

"_No deberías confrontarlo, Kurt, eso solo lo hará enojarse y cuando las personas se enojan, enloquecen, toman decisiones locas. Saldrás lastimado si esto pasa." _

_El rostro de Karofsky se oscureció. "¡No! ¡Solo déjame terminar, dios!"_

"_No, hemos terminado aquí." Dijo Kurt firmemente, tratando de ocultar la forma en que sus manos estaban temblando. Se dirigió a la puerta solo para que Karofsky le bloqueara el camino. Kurt tragó con miedo y dio un paso atrás, tratando de controlar su respiración. _

"_Déjame. En. Paz." Dijo, tratando de sonar tan intimidante como pudo. _

"_Solo quiero hablar," dijo Karofsky desesperadamente y Kurt sintió otra oleada de enojo. _

"_No me asustas," dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. "Eres solo un pequeño chico asustado, a que le tienes tanto miedo o-"_

_Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en shock cuando él sintió la boca de Karofsky venirse a la suya. _

_Karofsky había agarrado su cara fuertemente y a Kurt le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que estaba pasando. La boca de Karofsky se movía casi en contra de la suya con desesperación, Kurt empujó el pecho del otro chico, con su corazón acelerado. _

_Karofsky estaba mirándolo con una mirada de intenso miedo y el estomago de Kurt se retorció. _

_Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió de la sala, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. _

Mientras Kurt se dirigía hacia su mesa habitual, vio que Sebastian estaba sentado ahí solo.

"Hey," dijo, tratando de mantener su voz lejos del temblor obvio. "Lo siento, llegué tarde."

Sebastian lo observó por un segundo, sus ojos veían el rostro pálido de Kurt y sus ojos enrojecidos.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó tranquilamente, mirando a Kurt directamente a los ojos.

"No-" Kurt empezó pero Sebastian lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

"Detén la mierda, sé que algo está mal y cuando Blaine vuelta con nuestros cafés, vas a contarnos." La voz de Sebastian era firme pero extrañamente gentil, Kurt se sintió relajado mientras se sentaba en la silla.

"Gracias," susurró y Sebastian asintió.

Blaine llegó unos minutos después, agarrando tres tazas con café humeante.

"Hey, Kurt," dijo sonriendo, pero luego se detuvo. "¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué están tan callados?"

"Algo le pasó a Kurt," dijo Sebastian, todavía mirando a Kurt.

"¿Qué?" Blaine se sentó rápidamente y miró frenéticamente a Kurt. "¿Qué pasó, Kurt?"

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un momento pero viendo la extrañamente preocupada mirada de Sebastian, empezó a contarles lo que había pasado en el vestuario.

"…corrí de ahí y luego vine aquí." Finalizó Kurt, su voz ronca por la emoción que estaba llevando dentro de sí mismo, sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos que estaban sentados frente a él.

"Oh, Kurt," dijo Blaine tristemente, obviamente mal por Kurt, lo que hizo sentir a Kurt increíblemente afortunado de tener un amigo como él.

Miró hacia el frente y se sorprendió al ver que la silla de Sebastian estaba vacía; se dio vuelta en su asiento para ver que Sebastian ya estaba a un metro de distancia de la mesa y llevando su Blazer mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"¿Sebastian?" Blaine lo llamó, confundido. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La mirada de Sebastian se encontró con la de Kurt y dijo con absoluta convicción. "Voy a encontrar a Karofsky y cuando lo haga, lo voy a golpear muy fuerte."

* * *

A lo último se utiliza la expresión "beat the shit out of", busquen su significado en lo posible, porque con eso cierra el capítulo,jajaja.

Una aclaración antes que nada, en este fic nadie salva a nadie, ni nadie es el héroe de nadie, o por lo menos me gusta verlo de esa manera. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Traducciones del francés (que vendría a ser una traducción de la traducción que hizo la autora):

"Tienes el cuerpo de un perro y el coeficiente intelectual de un niño de cinco años."

"Jódete."


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/9/Before-you-met-me

* * *

Kurt miró boquiabierto a Sebastian. ¿Qué demonios?

"¡No!" gritó Blaine, saltando de su silla. "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"¿Por qué no? Este chico está acosando sexualmente a Kurt, en caso que no hayas escuchado." Los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron peligrosamente y había una energía nerviosa alrededor de él a pesar del sarcasmo de sus palabras.

"¡Necesitamos hablar de esto antes de hacer algo!" discutió Blaine, parándose en frente del otro chico. "No podemos solo ir y 'golpearlo muy fuerte'"

Kurt se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Por qué no, maldita sea?" dijo Sebastian sonando hostigado y cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Porque es peligroso, por eso!" El tono frenético de Blaine estaba atrayendo las miradas de otros clientes de Lima Bean y Kurt se paró inquieto.

Tanto Sebastian como Blaine lo miraron y el enojo de Sebastian parecía evaporarse cuando Kurt lo vio a los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos; Kurt podía sentir sus lágrimas aferrándose a sus pestañas y su rostro se sentía frío.

"¿Qué quieres, Kurt?" preguntó Sebastian finalmente, sonando cansado.

"No le golpeen," dijo Kurt firme. "Solo déjenlo, ya pasara, hablaré con él."

El enojo de Sebastian volvió, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

"¡Demonios, Kurt! No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya." Sebastian habló con enojo y Blaine intervino, sonando preocupado.

"Tiene razón, no puedes dejar que esto siga," hablo con firmemente pero sus ojos eran suaves. "Vamos a verlo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sebstian, desconcertado. "Pensé que dijiste que no podía golpearlo."

"¿Dije que íbamos a ir a golpearlo?" preguntó Blaine mirando a Sebastian como si estuviera loco. "Hablaremos con él, hoy."

"Hablar con él." Dijo Sebastian con incredulidad. Kurt se encogió, coincidiendo con Sebastian.

"Blaine," comenzó. "No creo que eso vaya a ayudar-"

"No," Blaine lo interrumpió. "Ayudará; ya no puedes empujar esto bajo la alfombra. Sebastian y yo estaremos aquí para ti y tú te debes a ti mismo parar esto, ha ido demasiado lejos."

El corazón de Kurt se contrajo al escuchar las palabras de Blaine.

"Okay," dijo con voz temblorosa. No podía dejar de ver el rostro de Karofsky en el fondo de su mente y mezclado con la confusión que estaba sintiendo, se estaba sintiendo muy emocionalmente inestable. "Tienes razón, esto necesita detenerse."

Blaine le sonrió tranquilizadoramente pero fue Sebastian quien habló.

"Vamos entonces," Las palabras eran casuales pero Kurt pudo ver una chispa de malicia en los claros ojos de Sebastian y se estremeció.

"Vamos," su voz resonó, sentía su estomago apretarse con miedo. Caminó hacia donde estaban y Blaine extendió una mano para tocar su hombro.

"Hey, estamos aquí, estarás bien."

"No soy yo por quien estoy preocupado," admitió Kurt. "Estoy preocupado de que ustedes salgan lastimados y un poco preocupado por Karofsky."

"¿Estás preocupado por ese idiota?" preguntó Sebastian con una voz calma.

"Si, lo estoy," Kurt respiró hondo. "El está tan jodido y no sé que se supone que debo hacer, ¿se supone que no debo hacer nada?" Su voz se quebró al final y Blaine le dio a Kurt una mirada de preocupación.

"Kurt, no tenemos que ir si tú no quieres," dijo. "No se _supone_ que debas hacer algo si no quieres…"

"P-pero," Kurt trató de expresar lo que estaba pensando. "Quiero ayudar, lo hago, solo no sé como…"

"La única persona que puede ayudar a ese idiota es el mismo," dijo Seastian con firmeza. "Creo que deberíamos enfrentarlo, y creo que sí, él necesita a alguien que lo guíe pero en tu número de prioridades deberías estar tú en primer lugar, no alguien más."

La convicción en el tono del otro chico estableció un poco a Kurt y el era capaz de pensar con más claridad que lo había hecho hace un minuto. Toda esta situación con Karofsky lo había confundido y todavía podía sentir la energía nerviosa a su alrededor, el recuerdo del beso forzado en su mente. Jamás habría adivinado que la razón del continuo hostigamiento era por sus propias inseguridades y confusión. Karofsky se debe hacer sentido muy solo y ahora, mirando hacia atrás, Kurt podía ver todas las señales que apuntaban hacia la sexualidad del atleta. No era fácil estar en el closet, el lo sabía y McKinley no era exactamente el lugar más seguro para salir de este. El estómago de Kurt se retorció ansiosamente.

"Lo sé," le dijo finalmente a Sebastian. "Y estoy haciendo esto por mí."

En lugar de discutir con Kurt como Kurt había esperado, Sebastian asintió comprensivamente.

"Entonces vamos," dijo y con eso, los tres se dirigieron hacia afuera de Lima Bean.

* * *

El viaje hacia McKinley era silencioso, Kurt miraba los árboles y las casas, escuchando zumbidos pasando por ellos, y su cabeza estaba más en el enfrentamiento que estaba seguro que pasaría más que en el paisaje de Lima. Blaine estaba conduciendo y Sebastian había insistido en sentarse atrás con Kurt.

Kurt, a pesar de los nervios que estaba sintiendo, le dio vuelta los ojos a eso.

"No soy una damisela en apuros, sabes," había dicho cuando todos estaban sentados.

"Lo sé," Sebastian había sonreído brevemente y Kurt se había sentido un poco mejor.

"¿Sabes con seguridad que él va a estar en la escuela?" preguntó Blaine cuando estaban a medio camino de ahí.

"Si, tiene fútbol hasta las 5:30." Kurt apretó sus puños con ansiedad.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó Blaine vacilantemente, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

"Seguro…" dijo Kurt cautelosamente.

"¿Fue tu primer beso?"

Kurt se mordió un labio, tratando de mantener el recuerdo de Karofsky lejos. No quería revivir la experiencia de tener las manos de Karofsky en su rostro o la dura presión de su boca contra la suya.

"Um, si…" dijo finalmente, mirando hacia abajo. "Bueno, al menos el primero que contase…"

"¿Qué contase?" preguntó Sebastian curiosamente.

"Salí con una animadora llamada Brittany el año pasado," explicó Kurt, sintiéndose un poco mejor al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Sebastian.

"Como… ¿un animadora mujer?" preguntó Blaine y Kurt asintió, sonriendo un poco a la incredulidad de su voz.

"Wow," dijo Sebastian sonriendo. "Estás lleno de sorpresas."

"Si," Kurt sonrió, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. "Lo estoy."

* * *

Los tres se dirigieron a través de los pasillos iluminados de McKinley, sus zapatos crujían contra el suelo de linóleo. Kurt los dirigió directo hacia los vestuarios y cuanto más cerca estaba de estos, más se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de a donde se dirigía, Blaine se detuvo y se volvió hacia Kurt.

"No tenemos que hacer esto Kurt," dijo. "Si, necesita ser enfrentado pero si estás incómodo…"

"Blaine y yo lidiaremos con eso," Sebastian prometió misteriosamente.

"No, quiero ayudarlo," dijo Kurt y viendo la violenta expresión de Sebastian agregó; "y a mí mismo."

"Estamos aquí para ti, Kurt." Dijo Blaine y Sebastian asintió.

Kurt se tomó un pequeño momento para reflexionar sobre el misterio de Sebastian. Sebastian estaba actuando completamente opuesto a lo que Kurt había esperado que actuase y aunque el deseo de Sebastian de proteger a Kurt era irritante y algo innecesario, Sebastian estaba comenzando a ser una mejor persona de lo que Kurt jamás hubiese pensado.

"Gracias," dijo Kurt, su voz ya no era temblorosa. "Estoy listo."

Kurt caminó hacia la puerta con determinación y tragando con fuerza, abrió la puerta.

Como había esperado, el vestuario estaba vacío. Kurt respiró el olor a sudor y a hombre, con una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Estando aquí, le recordaba a su breve período como pateador y el recuerdo de ganar por McKinley lo hizo sonreír.

Sebastian y Blaine lo siguieron y en ambos había máscaras casi idénticas de repulsión.

"Dios, sus instalaciones apestan." Dijo Sebastian viendo el equipamiento y los casilleros poco fiables.

"¡Sebastian!" Blaine rezongó al otro chico pero Kurt pudo ver que Blaine concordaba con él.

"Cállate," dijo Kurt y dio vuelta los ojos. "No todas las escuelas pueden ser como Dalton."

La voz de Kurt se volvió agria en sus últimas palabras al recordar la política de cero tolerancia al acoso de la otra escuela.

Sebastian golpeó el hombro de Kurt con el suyo. "Dalton me tiene a mi; nadie puede competir contra eso."

A pesar del arrogante tono de Sebastian, Kurt podía ver que el rostro de Sebastian era inexplicablemente amable.

"Dime," dijo Kurt levantando una ceja. "¿Cómo demonios eso juega a favor de Dalton?"

"Los celos no se ven bien en ti, Hummel y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco lo hace tu ropa," Sebastian sonrió.

"Podría decir lo mismo sobre tu rostro," Kurt trató de suprimir su sonrisa pero fracasó.

"Uh, ¿chicos?" preguntó Blaine vacilantemente, recordándole a Kurt su presencia. "No creo que este sea el mejor momento para eso."

"Probablemente tengas razón," admitió Kurt. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? La práctica termina en 20 minutos."

"¿Estás seguro que deberíamos hacer esto hoy? Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo mañana…" Blaine había empezado a marcar sus palabras demasiado para la diversión de Kurt y si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación y el recordatorio de que iba a ir a hablar con Karofsky, probablemente se lo hubiese hecho notar a Blaine.

"No," Sebastian no estuvo de acuerdo. "Necesitamos hacer esto ahora, mostrarle que hablamos en serio."

"En serio, que-" la indignación de Blaine fue interrumpida por una tos proveniente de la puerta que daba al campo.

"¿Kurt?"

Finn.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt suspiró. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la práctica?"

"Necesitó agarrar mi agua, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" dijo Finn. "¿Y quiénes son estos chicos?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian se dirigió hacia donde Finn estaba parado y le tendió una mano. "Tú debes ser Finn, el hermano, ¿cierto?"

"Um, si, hola…" Finn miró a Sebastian con confusión y Sebastian le lanzó a Kurt una sonrisa.

"Cállate," Kurt lo miró por un segundo. "Este es Blaine, Blaine, este es mi hermanastro Finn…"

"Hey," dijo Blaine y tanto él como Finn intercambiaron asentimientos.

"Ustedes son Warblers, ¿cierto?" Kurt dio vuelta los ojos hacia el tono sospechoso de Finn.

"Si, lo son," dijo. "Y no, no están aquí para espiar."

"Pero tú no-" comenzó Finn, con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"¡Finn!" Kurt exclamó rápidamente y Sebastian se burló. "Um…"

Kurt buscó en su cabeza una manera de distraer a Finn de contarle a Blaine que él había espiado a los Warblers pero por suerte Sebastian lo hizo por él.

"Por más encantador que seas, Finn," Sebastian le guiñó un ojo y luego disparó una sonrisa maliciosa en dirección de Kurt. "No vinimos por ti; estamos aquí por Dave Karofsky."

"¿Karofsky?" exclamó Finn. "¿Pasó algo?"

Tanto Sebastian como Blaine abrieron sus bocas, probablemente para explicarle la situación a Finn.

"No," dijo Kurt. "Solo necesitamos hablarle."

"Kurt…" le avisó Sebastian.

"No es nuestro secreto como para contarlo," les susurró Kurt a los chicos de Dalton cuando tanto Blaine como Sebastian le fruncieron el ceño mientras Finn los veía con confusión.

"Amigo," dijo Finn. "Karofsky no estaba en la práctica hoy."

"¿No lo estaba?" preguntó Kurt, con las nauseas acumulándose en su estomago.

"Nop," confirmó Finn. "¡Déjame decirte que la entrenadora estaba furiosa!"

"Ah…" murmuró Kurt y Blaine se movió hacia él y le tendió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Está bien, Kurt," dijo suavemente. "Hablaremos con él después del fin de semana."

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Okay," dijo, tratando de sonreír.

"En serio, ¿algo está mal? ¿Me estás ocultando algo?" preguntó Finn. "Eso no está bien."

"No, Finn," Kurt dio vuelta los ojos, tratando de reprimir la ansiedad que pudiera sentir. "Vuelve a la práctica o te meterás en problemas."

"¡Mierda!" gritó Finn. "¡Me tengo que ir!"

Kurt vio a Finn correr de los vestuarios sin decir otra palabra.

"Así que…" dijo Blaine, sonando cansado.

"¡No puedo creer que gustabas de _eso_!" exclamó Sebastian, sacudiendo su cabeza en falsa decepción hacia Kurt.

"¡Sebastian!" dijo Blaine al mismo tiempo que Kurt se echaba a reír.

"Eres un idiota," dijo Kurt, todos los sentimientos de disconformidad olvidados por el momento.

"Un idiota atractivo," dijo Sebastian y Kurt dio vuelta los ojos.

"Ni siquiera un poco, Smythe."

* * *

Kurt miró por el espejo retrovisor y suspiró. Los tres habían vuelto a Lima Bean después del fracasado enfrentamiento porque tanto el auto de Sebastian como el de Kurt seguían en el estacionamiento. A pesar de las protestas de que estaba perfectamente bien y seguro, Sebastian había insistido en seguirlo a casa.

Su caballerosidad había sorprendido a Kurt y había estado a punto de agradecerle cuando Sebastian había agregado, con su habitual arrogancia; "Es solo costumbre que un caballero escolte a una señorita a su hogar." Y Kurt se había sentido un poco mal cuando golpeó el brazo de Sebastian, duro.

De todas formas, Sebastian había insistido en ir detrás de él todo el camino a su casa a pesar de que Westerville estaba en la dirección contraria y aunque Kurt nunca lo admitiese frente al otro chico, le había hecho sentir mejor. Seguía confundido acerca de la situación y preocupado sobre lo que iba a pasar el próximo lunes pero de alguna forma se sentía más calmado que hace dos horas atrás.

Deteniendo su auto en su casa, Kurt miro detrás de él para ver que Sebastian se había detenido también. Salió del auto, dando vuelta los ojos cuando vio a Sebastian hacer lo mismo.

"Gracias por escoltarme," le gritó mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Sebastian, con cuidado de asegurarse que su tono siguiera siendo sarcástico.

"En cualquier momento," dijo Sebastian, apoyándose en un lado del auto. "No que esto se vaya a convertir en algo regular, sin embargo."

"Qué desgracia," Esta vez el sarcasmo vino fácilmente y Kurt sonrió.

"Gracias, sin embargo," agregó mirando hacia sus pies. "Te las manejaste para hacerme sentir mejor hoy."

"No te preocupes, Kurt," la voz de Sebastian carecía de arrogancia o burla por primera vez. "De todas formas me hubiera gusta ser capaz de hacer más, ¿sabes?"

Estaba empezando a sonar incómodo, Kurt se dio cuenta y sonrió a la ironía de Sebastian tratando de ayudar y sintiéndose incómodo al respecto.

"No te estreses, Smythe," dijo Kurt bromeando y el otro chico le sonrió agradecido.

Ver a Sebastian sonreír naturalmente como eso, hizo a Kurt llamarle su atención con respecto a lo bien que Sebastian se veía cuando no estaba tratando duramente en verse así. Sus ojos eran sorpresivamente suaves y la forma en que estaba apoyado en el auto con sus manos en los bolsillos, hacía a Sebastian verse más vulnerable que Kurt jamás lo había visto. En medio de la luz tenue proveniente del sol, Sebastian parecía brillar y Kurt se encontró a si mismo admirando un poco al otro chico.

"…un montón de tareas, ¿estás al menos escuchándome, Hummel?" la voz de Sebastian rompió los pensamientos de Kurt y los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron al rostro de Sebastian quien le estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, preguntándose qué demonios había estado pensando.

"Dije que tengo que irme," Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos.

"Oh," dijo Kurt. "Gracias por seguirme hasta mi casa."

"Seguro," Sebastian le sonrió. "Ten una buena noche, estoy seguro que nos veremos el lunes."

Al escuchar el recordatorio, el estómago de Kurt se retorció.

"Hey," dijo Sebastian incómodamente mientras abría la puerta de su auto, sin mirar a Kurt. "Mándale un mensaje a Blaine o a mi si lo necesitas, ¿okay?"

"Lo haré," dijo Kurt mientras miraba como Sebastian encendía su auto. "Adiós, Sebastian."

"Nos vemos, Kurt," dijo Sebastian a través de la ventana abierta, dándole a Kurt una última sonrisa extrañamente gentil antes de partir.

Kurt observó el espacio en donde el auto de Sebastian había estado, sin saber si las mariposas en su estómago eran debido a Karofsky o a algo completamente distinto.

* * *

Me encanta esa última parte, jaja. Ya le aclaré la duda a la persona quien preguntó en comentarios vía PM, pero la aclaro aquí por si alguien más la tiene. El fic consta con 14 capítulos, más un epílogo. Además de un capítulo aparte que vendría a ser la continuación de ese epílogo, pero es corto y toca el tema con un toque más humorístico, está bueno.

Estas dos semanas van a ser algo complicadas porque estoy llena de parciales, pero intentaré actualizar en mis tiempos libres. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/10/Before-you-met-me

* * *

Karofsky no estuvo en la escuela el lunes ni lo estuvo los días siguientes. A pesar de que Karofsky no apareciera, tanto Sebastian como Blaine seguían discutiendo sobre hablar con el otro chico a pesar de las insistencias de Kurt en que era una mala idea.

"Solo queremos hablar con él, Kurt." Dijo Blaine. "Sin duda podrás ver que él necesita orientación en este momento…"

"Bueno…" Kurt frunció el ceño, empezando a sentirse un poco culpable.

"Si," resopló Sebastian. "Eso y un buen puñetazo en la cara."

"¿En serio?" resopló Kurt. "Tu complejo de héroe es muy molesto."

"No tengo complejo de héroe," dijo Sebastian mirando a Kurt. "Solo sentido de decencia."

"Wow, no creí que tú y la palabra decencia podrían ir en la misma frase…" dijo Kurt sarcásticamente y el breve brillo de dolor en los ojos de Sebastian hicieron que Kurt se preguntase si había ido demasiado lejos.

Pero apareció tan rápido como desapareció y Sebastian sonrió abruptamente.

"Al igual que tú y la palabra moda, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, por favor," Kurt dio vuelta los ojos. "Eso fue débil, incluso para ti."

Blaine tosió.

"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?"

"Solamente quieres hablar sobre Josh," acusó Kurt y Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos hacia la expresión ansiosa de Blaine.

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…"

* * *

Eventualmente, una semana después del primer día de ausencia de Karofsky, Kurt se enteró por Finn que Karofsky se había transferido a otra escuela fuera del estado.

"Así que Karofsky se transfirió," anunció Finn cuando ambos estaban limpiando la mesa luego de la cena, el lunes de noche y Kurt dejó caer los tenedores que estaba sosteniendo, en sorpresa.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, a alguna escuela muy lejos," dijo Finn. "Como que, no se lo dijo a nadie, solo se fue."

"Oh…" dijo Kurt débilmente, para ser honesto no había esperado que Karofsky huyera, había estado temiendo la confrontación que pensó que sería inevitable y ahora había una buena probabilidad de que no volviese a ver a Karofsky nuevamente.

"El chico es un idiota por toda la mierda que te hizo pasar." Dijo Finn vehemente. "Me alegra que se haya ido."

"Yo también," dijo Kurt con sinceridad porque, a pesar que la punzada de culpa que sintió, Kurt en el fondo estaba aliviado que no tendría que lidiar con el otro chico.

* * *

"¿Se transfirió?" preguntó Sebastian, la línea del teléfono hacía que su voz sonara crujiente.

"Si," dijo Kurt, presionando el teléfono en su oído mientras se movía por su habitación buscando su pijama. "Nadie sabe a qué escuela pero aparentemente no está en Ohio."

"Qué cobarde." Murmuró Sebastian y Kurt tarareó en acuerdo.

"Supongo," dijo. "Pero no puedo decir que no estoy contento de que lo hiciera."

"Supongo que ahora no te molestará," dijo Sebastian y Kurt juró que podía detectar alguna especia de alivio.

"¿Molesto de que no puedas lanzarte y salvarme?" bromeó Kurt.

"Oh, cállate," dijo Sebastian sin una molestia real en sus palabras. "¿Vamos por un café mañana en la tarde?"

"Claro, pero tengo que hacer mi tarea de Inglés." Kurt gimió internamente, pensando en el largo ensayo que tenía que escribir.

"Bien, Blaine ya dijo que si, tiene una cita con Josh está noche pero Josh tiene basquetbol mañana así que Blaine está libre."

"¿A la hora de siempre?"

"Sip," Hubo unos momentos de silencio. "Te veo ahí."

Hubo un leve click y luego silencio.

"Qué grosero," murmuró Kurt, negando con su cabeza.

* * *

Kurt entró en Lima Bean con el maletín de su laptop en una mano y sus libros de inglés bajo uno de sus brazos. Buscó en la activa cafetería la aparición de ya sea Blaine o Sebastian y finalmente vio a Sebastian sentado en una mesa junto a la parte posterior en un rincón apartado. Caminando, Kurt podía ver que él estaba mirando fijamente un libro, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración y además, estaba usando lentes.

Incluso cuando Kurt estaba directamente enfrente de él, Sebastian no levantó la vista, estaba leyendo atentamente el libro que Kurt ahora podía ver que era _La Odisea_.

"¿Eso no es griego?" preguntó Kurt y Sebastian levantó la vista, sobresaltado.

"Erm, ¿esto?" preguntó Sebastian, viéndose extrañamente incómodo. "Si, es de Homero…"

"_Tiene una obsesión con los libros viejos y deberías ver su habitación, está lleno de ellos."_ Las palabras de Blaine de la segunda vez que se vieron, vinieron a Kurt e hicieron que Kurt mirase a Sebastian desde la perspectiva de un extraño.

Con su libro en mano, los lentes que llevaba y el hecho de que estaba sin su habitual arrogancia lo hacía verse mucho más como un intelectual reflexivo que lo que Kurt hubiese pensado que fuese físicamente posible. Por supuesto que eso fue así hasta que él abrió su boca.

"Lo siento," dijo Sebastian, sonriendo. "¿Estoy usando referencias que van mucho más allá de tu capacidad intelectual?"

"¡No!" Kurt se sonrojó. "No soy tonto…"

Sebastian río pero no con mala intensión mientras se quitaba los lentes. "Nunca dije que lo fueras."

Kurt elevó una ceja.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hiciste," respondió. "Pero está bien, siempre sospeché que ese producto barato que pones en tu cabello afectaba tu memoria…"

"Oh, cállate," Sebastian sonrió. "Amas el cabello."

"Claro," dijo Kurt. "Si por amar te refieres a que estoy fuertemente indiferente, entonces sí."

"Fuertemente indiferente," reflexionó Sebastian. "Puedo vivir con eso."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Kurt notó que Sebastian no tenía ningún café.

"Voy a conseguir café," dijo y agregó con exasperación; "¿Quieres que te traiga uno?"

"Si por favor, negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar,"

"¿Negro para que coincida con tu corazón?" río Kurt.

"Hey," protestó Sebastian. "Dije por favor, ¿no?"

"Como sea…" Kurt negó con su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador.

Se paró en fila, nervioso y con impaciencia. La cantidad de personas queriendo café hoy era ridícula y esperó siete minutos antes de obtener la posibilidad de ordenar. La barista era una rubia bonita quien seguía disparándole miradas ocultas a Sebastian, y Kur resistió el impulso de decirle a la barista cual era la preferencia de Sebastian pero en lugar de eso se conformó con mirarla y decirle que se apurara. Después, mientras llevaba las dos tazas hacia Sebastian se sintió un poco culpable, un poco al recordar que había provocado la irritación. Le recordaba a la manera que solía sentir por Rachel tiempo atrás cuando el glee club había comenzado y le gustaba Finn. Pero eso era celos…esto era…lo que sea que fuese.

"Te tomaste demasiado tiempo," dijo Sebastian, aceptando la taza de café una vez que Kurt se sentó.

Kurt elevó una ceja y Sebastian sonrió.

"Gracias," agregó.

"¿Dónde está Blaine?" Kurt miró a su alrededor y luego detrás de él hacia la puerta.

"Hmm, pensé que faltaba alguien…"

Kurt resopló.

"Para alguien que-"

"¡Beep, beep, beep!" Un fuerte sonido lo interrumpió. Sebastian tomó su teléfono y sonrió.

"Blaine Anderson, ¿Dónde estás?" le dijo a su teléfono. "Oh…"

Kurt envió una mirada interrogativa hacia Sebastian, quien levantó un dedo.

"Si, está bien," dijo Sebastian. "Le diré."

Y con eso, colgó.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Kurt. "¿Vendrá?"

"Nah," Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos. "El basquetbol de Josh fue cancelado así que sorprendió a Blaine en el almuerzo con un 'romántico' picnic."

Kurt negó con la cabeza hacia la obvia repugnancia de Sebastian hacia la palabra "romántico."

"Eso es muy dulce," dijo, ignorando la burla de Sebastian. "Aunque ¿pensé que habían salido ayer…?"

"Si, lo hicieron." Dijo Sebastian, tomando un gran sorbo de su café. "Deberías verlos en la escuela, es repugnante…"

"¡Oh, vamos Sebastian!" dijo Kurt. "Tienes que admitir que son bastante lindos…"

"Están bien juntos," admitió Sebastian, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

"Ahí tienes." Dijo Kurt triunfalmente. "No eres completamente insensible entonces."

"No te adelantes," Sebastian arqueó una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Cómo está Dalton?" preguntó. "Aparte del show de Blaine y Josh."

"Aburrido," dijo Sebastian. "La carga de trabajo es inmensa y no hay nada que me distraiga de eso."

"Seguramente hay muchas, uh, _distracciones_ para ti en Dalton," Kurt evadió incómodamente.

"De hecho, sorpresivamente no…" dijo Sebastian para la sorpresa de Kurt y sonaba tan incómodo como Kurt. "Los chicos de Dalton son aburridos."

"Oh," Kurt levantó sus cejas.

"Como sea," Sebastian se movió en su asiento. "¿Cómo va todo el asunto de Karofsky? ¿Sabes a donde se transfirió?"

"No, la única razón por la que sé que se transfirió es porque Finn se enteró por los chicos en su equipo de futbol. Aparentemente, se fue sin decirle a nadie excepto a Azimio e incluso entonces, no le dijo a donde se iba a transferir."

"El bastardo suena bastante paranoico," notó Sebastian.

"Bueno, probablemente piense que le conté a todos," dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo cual es irónico viendo que solo te lo conté a ti y a Blaine."

"¿No les dijiste a tus amigos?" preguntó Sebastian con incredulidad. "Probablemente deberías."

"No," Kurt estuvo en desacuerdo. "Les conté a ustedes porque sé que no le dirán a nadie y porque no van a McKinley. Si le digo a New Directions, probablemente toda la escuela se entere y honestamente, no entenderían, creo que es lo mejor no solo para Karofsky sino que para mí."

"¿Para ti?" Sebastian hizo una mueca. "¿Cómo lo es no decirle a tus amigos sobre que algo malo te pasó?"

"Estoy lidiando con ello, ¿okay?" dijo Kurt. "Estoy bien, honestamente."

"Okay, okay…" dijo Sebastian y frunció el ceño hacia Kurt, viéndose más como Blaine que como sí mismo.

"Para alguien tan promiscuo, estás siendo bastante intenso sobre esto…" dijo Kurt. Realmente quería dar vuelta los ojos hacia lo sobre protector que Sebastian estaba siendo, especialmente viendo que era alguien que andaba seduciendo a las personas diariamente.

Sebastian frunció el ceño aún más. "_Jamás_ haría algo como eso, especialmente _a ti_. Sé que piensas que soy un puto y todo pero jamás me forzaría con alguien…"

Para el momento en que había terminado, Sebastian sonaba enojado y Kurt instantemente se sintió mal.

"Sé eso y no creo que seas un puto," dijo Kurt, sorprendido. "Lo siento si di esa impresión…"

Los ojos de Sebastian se movieron incómodamente. "Está bien."

Hubo unos momentos de un incómodo silencio.

"Así que, ¿dijiste que tenías un ensayo de inglés?" preguntó Sebastian, con su habitual confianza y Kurt respiró silenciosamente en alivio. A pesar de lo mucho que pelearan, las cosas nunca habían sido tan tensas como lo habían sido hacia un minuto atrás.

"Si, de _El zoo de Cristal_," dijo Kurt. "¿Has oído hablar de él?"

Sebastian resopló. "Por supuesto que he oído hablar de él, lo he leído como cinco veces."

"Oh," Kurt sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, yo solo lo he leído una vez…"

"Formalidades," Sebastian hizo un ligero sonido de desaprobación. "¿Quieres mi ayuda?"

"¿De verdad? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo?" preguntó Kurt.

"Nop," Sebastian sonrió. "Ya lo he terminado."

"Cállate," Kurt lo miró.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Si," Kurt suspiró. "La quiero…"

"Entonces di por favor," Sebastian presionó sus dedos contra la mesa.

"Eres imposible," murmuró Kurt. "_Por favor_, Sebastian."

"Ya que lo pides tan amablemente," Sebastian le sonrió. "¿Cuál es la pregunta del ensayo?"

"Comparar la obra con la vida del propio Tenessee Williams," le dijo Kurt mientras sacaba su propia copia de la obra y su cuaderno de notas.

"Bueno, eso es fácil, entonces," Sebastian destelló otra sonrisa y Kurt dio vuelta los ojos.

"Para ti, tal vez."

"Bueno, tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí, entonces," Sebastian puso su café en la mesa y agarró sus lentes. "¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora?"

"No mucho, he leído la obra y he señalado los puntos clave," Kurt mantuvo sus ojos en su hoja, tratando de no ser distraído por la vista de Sebastian usando lentes. "Aquí."

Kurt le entregó a Sebastian las notas que había hecho. Sebastian escaneó la página.

"Estas están bien," la sorpresa en su voz era insultante. "¿Qué sabes sobre los primeros años de vida de Williams?"

"No mucho," admitió y Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo Sebastian. "¿Cuándo es la entrega?"

"En tres días…" Kurt se frotó la parte posterior del cuello.

"Tres días…" Sebastian sonaba incrédulo.

"¡He estado ocupado!" exclamó Kurt. "No necesito que me des lecciones sobre mis hábitos de estudio, Sebastian."

"¿Dije algo?"

"Imposible," murmuró Kurt. "¿Podemos empezar?"

"Claro," Sebastian se enderezó. "Asegúrate de tomar notas."

"Okay…" Kurt tomó una lapicera.

"Ahora," comenzó Sebastian, sus ojos se iluminaron. "Tennessee Williams nació en 1911 y al igual que en la obra, vivía con su madre y su hermana."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Kurt interrumpió curioso.

"Cállate y escribe."

* * *

"… ¿Así que estás diciendo que hay una cantidad de pequeñas referencias en la obra sobre su sexualidad?" preguntó Kurt, media hora después.

"Exacto, nunca lo dice pero puedes interpretarlo," explicó Sebastian. "Como la forma en que siempre está en el cine, que era donde los hombres gay se juntaban."

"No noté eso," dijo Kurt, perplejo. "Tal vez debería leerlo de nuevo…"

"Tal vez," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo.

Kurt miró hacia su página de notas y luego de nuevo a Sebastian. Sebastian había pasado la última media hora explicando en extremo detalle las similitudes entre a la obra y la vida real de Williams y Kurt estaba teniendo problemas en creer que este Sebastian era el mismo Sebastian que era tan engreído. Nunca había visto a Sebastian tan animado y era una locura lo mucho que sabía sobre la obra, parecía hacer memorizado cada detalle y todo lo que decía tenía sentido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sebastian.

"¿Como…" Kurt resopló en asombro. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

Sebastian sonrió triunfante. "Soy asombroso."

"¡Oh, cállate!" Kurt trató de no sonreír. "Dime, ¿has estudiado esto antes?"

"Si, lo he hecho," admitió Sebastian. "Lo leí el año pasado en Paris."

"¿Paris? ¿Por qué estudiarían esto en Paris?" preguntó Kurt.

"No lo hacíamos en la escuela," dijo Sebastian. "Se dan textos franceses ahí."

"Entonces simplemente, ¿qué? ¿estudiabas por tu cuenta?" Kurt estudió al otro chico de cerca y pudo ver un leve sonrojo comenzando a aparecer.

"Si…" Sebastian apartó la mirada y se levantó abruptamente.

"Iré a conseguirnos más café," dijo rápidamente.

Kurt dio vuela los ojos pero no dijo nada. En su lugar reflexionó sobre este lado de Sebastian que nunca había visto antes. Sebastian se había visto tan avergonzado y Kurt no entendía por qué. Saber que Sebastian tiene otros intereses además de follar hacía que Kurt re evaluara completamente al otro chico. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, Kurt se daba mayor cuenta lo mucho que le agradaba Sebastian y un extraño calor comenzaba a florecer en su pecho. Sebastian era agradable sin ser pesado, era divertido, era increíblemente sarcástico además de ser la única persona que era tan bueno como Kurt en los enfrentamientos verbales, era inteligente, aparentemente amaba leer y no solo eso, posiblemente también era el chico más atractivo que Kurt había visto. Espera, ¿qué?

Oh, no.

Kurt sintió el pánico empezando a establecerse en la boca de su estomago mientras un flujo de pensamientos seguían invadiendo su mente.

Estaba enamorándose de Sebastian.

El chico quien no tenía "relaciones amorosas."

El chico quien no iba tras chicos como él.

"¿Kurt?"

Sebastian había regresado y estaba sentado en frente a Kurt, sujetando su taza de café. Kurt sintió su estómago girar al verlo. Cualquier posibilidad de que esto sea solo un acto reflejo a Sebastian siendo amable con él había desaparecido, Sebastian le estaba sonriendo burlonamente y Kurt no podía parar de mirar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó finalmente, esperando que sonase normal.

"Te traje café…" Sebastian sonrió y Kurt tragó duro.

Estaba tan jodido.

* * *

Pista de la autora: "no hemos visto lo último de Karofsky…"


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/11/Before-you-met-me

* * *

"Oh, lo siento," Sebastian le sonrió a Blaine mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados; ya bebiendo sus cafés, con el de Sebastian puesto en la mesa. Kurt odiaba que su estómago inmediatamente se contrajera en nudos al verlo. Habían pasado tres días desde que Kurt se juntó para un café con Sebastian y lo que había pasado lo enloqueció, esperando desesperadamente que la atracción que había sentido por Sebastian hubiese sido una casualidad o un lapso momentáneo en su cordura. De hecho, se había casi convencido a sí mismo de eso pero en el momento en que Sebastian entró en la cafetería, Kurt supo que no se había ido. Si hubiese sido solo una atracción física, Kurt hubiese estado bien pero era más que eso.

"No sabía que estaba el peligro de los peligros cayendo del cielo hoy." Continúo Sebastian.

Tanto Blaine como Kurt lo miraron sin comprender.

Sebastian miró a Blaine significativamente. "El casco-cabello de Blaine," insinuó, señalando su propio cabello deliberadamente.

"¿Qué pasa con mi cabello?" preguntó Blaine, todavía confundido.

"Está hablando sobre tu gel," dijo Kurt amablemente.

"Si," Sebastian agregó y se sentó. "Parece como si lo hubieses tratado de ahogarlo."

Blaine frunció el ceño. "Sabes, eso no es muy agradable, tal vez deberías intentar un poco de cortesía," dijo, sonando genuinamente dolido. "Mi cabello luce bien; solo estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal conmigo mismo." Para el momento en que Blaine terminó de hablar sonaba más enojado de lo que Kurt lo había visto nunca.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sebastian sonando estupefacto y Kurt miró a Blaine apropiadamente. El otro chico tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y aparte de su pesado cabello con gel; el resto de su apariencia estaba desarreglada y no completamente arreglada como normalmente era.

"¿Estás bien, Blaine?" preguntó Kurt, preocupado.

"No…" murmuró Blaine. "Josh y yo tuvimos una pelea anoche… Llegué una hora tarde anoche y se enojó mucho…"

"Oh," Kurt hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, Blaine, estoy seguro de que arreglaran las cosas."

"Eso espero," dijo Blaine malhumorado.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

"Hey," dijo Sebastian, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "Lo, uh…"

Kurt levantó una ceja hacia él y Sebastian lo miró.

"Lo siento," le dijo a Blaine. "No debí haberme burlado de tu cabello."

El seguía frotándose el cuello y Kurt odió como instintivamente supo que el solo hacía eso cuando se sentía culpable.

"Está bien," dijo Blaine sonriendo un poco. "Exageré."

"Bueno-" comenzó Sebastian pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Blaine.

"¡Es Josh!" exclamó Blaine y se levantó abruptamente. "Voy a atender esto."

Caminó hacia la puerta y sostuvo su teléfono en su oreja mientras salía de Lima Bean.

Kurt tragó duro ya que él y Sebastian se quedaron solos.

"Entonces," dijo, esperando que sonase normal. "¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Sebastian Smythe disculpándose."

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos. "Si pero no esperes que pase de nuevo…"

"No te preocupes," Kurt le aseguró, sonriendo a pesar de sus nervios. "No lo espero."

"Probablemente lo mejor sea que no esperes nada de mí," dijo Sebastian. "No tiendo a cumplir promesas o expectativas."

Kurt río débilmente. No importaba que Sebastian obviamente estaba bromeando, igual lo afectó eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto solo podría terminar con Kurt saliendo lastimado, tenía que encontrar la manera de terminar con esto, tenía que-

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sebastian cuidadosamente y Kurt levantó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, encogiéndose internamente. Si iba a seguir pensando sobre Sebastian, realmente necesitaba ser menos obvio.

"Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar y estás respirando muy alto," Sebastian buscó el rostro de Kurt. "¿Blaine y Josh te están poniendo mal?"

"Ellos lo arreglaran…" Kurt logró una sonrisa. "Si a Josh le gusta Blaine al menos la mitad de lo que Blaine gusta de él, están obligados a arreglarlo."

"Oh, confía en mí," resopló Sebastian. "A Josh definitivamente le encanta Blaine, es repugnante."

Kurt río hacia el disgusto poco convincente de Sebastian.

"Oh, ¿adivina qué?" preguntó Kurt, esperando que Sebastian se hubiese olvidado sobre la anterior pregunta. "Obtuve una A en el ensayo…"

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste," dijo Sebastian, luciendo complacido. "Te ayudé, ¿no?"

El estómago de Kurt se contrajo ante el recordatorio.

"Si, lo hiciste," dijo. "Gracias por eso."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Sebastian, sosteniendo su taza de café en un brindis burlón. Kurt lo recordaba, probando de su mocha codiciosamente, agradecido por el golpe que le dio la cafeína.

Bebieron en silencio por un minuto, Kurt tratando de concentrarse en su café y no en Sebastian.

"Nunca me dijiste que estaba ma-" comenzó Sebastian, moviéndose en su silla para mirar a Kurt directamente, pero por suerte, antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, fue interrumpido por Blaine.

"¡Lo arreglamos!" Blaine se derrumbó en su silla luciendo feliz.

"¡Eso es genial!" Kurt arrancó sus ojos de los de Sebastian y le sonrió a Blaine.

"Si…" Blaine agarró su café, sonriendo tontamente.

Sebastian no dijo nada, solo dio vuelta los ojos hacia Kurt con exasperación. Kurt tragó duro; esto iba a ser difícil.

* * *

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Kurt con Sebastian, más comenzaba a recoger ciertas cosas sobre el otro chico. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ahora que le estaba prestando más atención, Sebastian realmente era mucho más buen-tipo de lo que aclamaba ser.

Cuando Kurt llegó a Lima Bean, listo para quitar de su cabeza la preocupación sobre una prueba de Frances en la que necesitaba obtener una A, en orden a continuar con el tema, Sebastian inmediatamente había preguntado que lo estaba molestando. Le había dicho a Blaine que pidiese el café de Kurt y luego procedió a bombardear a Kurt con preguntas sobre la nueva obsesión musical de Kurt (Judy Garland coincidentemente) y bromeando sobre el estado de su cabello.

No fue hasta que habían dejado Lima Bean y había entrado a su auto que él se dio cuenta que Sebastian se las había manejado para distraerlo de lo que pensaba sobre su prueba por un hora completa.

Era más de lo que había esperado del otro chico y no estaba seguro si estaba agradecido o molesto por la extraña amabilidad que Sebastian había mostrado. Parte de él quería sonreír como un lunático y sentirse feliz de que Sebastian pareciera importarle él o al menos el equivalente a Sebastian.

Pero una gran parte de él deseaba que Sebastian sea menos como un amigo y más con un conocido molesto, parecía que cuanto más tiempo que Kurt pasaba con él, más difícil era negar lo que estaba sintiendo por Sebastian.

Había un lado positivo sin embargo, si se lo puede llamar así. La mayoría del tiempo, cuando Kurt se juntaba con Blaine y Sebastian, estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Sebastian para pensar sobre sus sentimientos. No era hasta que llagaba a casa que solía comenzar a pensar demasiado sobre las cosas.

Era mucho más fácil estar con Sebastian que estar lejos de él y Kurt _definitivamente_ no quería pensar sobre eso.

"Hey," Kurt llamó a Sebastian quien estaba sentado solo en una mesa en una esquina de Lima Bean, sosteniendo una taza humeante. El estómago de Kurt se contrajo al darse cuenta que Baine no estaba allí. La idea de pasar una hora a solas con Sebastian era a su vez aterradora y estimulante.

"Hey," dijo Sebastian, dándole a Kurt un rápido asentimiento mientras este se sentaba.

"¿Blaine no está aquí?" preguntó Kurt y mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras buscaba en su mochila su billetera, asegurándose que Sebastian no pudiera ver su rostro.

"Está por venir," dijo Sebastian y el extraño tono con el que habló hizo que Kurt levantase su cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, mirando directamente el rostro de Sebastian por primera vez en el día.

Las cejas de Sebastian fueran fruncidas profundamente y la intensa mirada que tenía lo hacía verse como si estuviera sufriendo. Kurt también notó que estaba agarrando su café con mucha fuerza como si estuviera a punto de huir de él.

"Audicioné por un solo en las Regionales hoy," explicó Sebastian, suspirando profundamente. "Blaine está viniendo de la reunión con el Consejo…"

"¿En serio?" Kurt sonrió. "¿Qué cantaste?"

"Maneater, de Nelly Furtado…." Sebastian dio una pequeña sonrisa hacia el tranquilo zumbido de aprobación de Kurt. "Pero ese no es el punto, probablemente ya decidieron."

"¿Estás nervioso?" preguntó Kurt. "¡Oh, dios mío, lo estás!"

Sebastian se sonrojó un poco.

"No hubiese pensado que te pondrías nervioso…" dijo Kurt pensativamente. "Creo recordarte diciendo que aparte de Blaine, tenías la mejor voz en el grupo…"

"Si, es verdad," dijo Sebastian sonriendo. "Pero el Consejo puede ser parcial; puede que no tomen la decisión correcta…"

Kurt suprimió una sonrisa, era la primera vez que había visto a Sebastian tan inseguro sobre sí mismo y obviamente estaba tratando muy duro para encubrirlo.

"¿Parcial?" resopló Kurt. "¿Por qué serían parciales? No estaba enterado que los solos eran juzgados por la personalidad…"

"Ja, ja." Dijo Sebastian sarcásticamente. "Hablo en serio de hecho, hay un chico llamado Jeremy en el Consejo y realmente no le agrado…"

"¿Jeremy? ¿Lo hiciste enojar o algo así?" preguntó Kurt, tratando de recordar si Sebastian o Blaine habían mencionado a Jeremy antes.

"Jeremy y yo, digamos que lo que tuvimos, fue breve," Sebastian sonrió lascivamente. "Y creo que su herida no pasó…"

"Oh…" Kurt palideció, sus manos apretaban en puños pero se salvó de tener que decir algo más por la entrada de Blaine a Lima Bean.

"Mira quien está aquí…" dijo Kurt, señalando hacia la puerta y los ojos de Sebastian se ampliaron pero todo lo que consiguió fue un zumbido sin compromiso de reconocimiento.

"¡Oh, vamos Sebastian!" Kurt dio vuelta los ojos. "Tienes permitido estar nervioso."

Los ojos de Sebastian se posaron en los de Kurt.

"No lo estoy…" murmuró, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Cállate."

Kurt sonrió ante su tono petulante.

"¡Hey, chicos!" Blaine había llegado a la mesa. "Kurt, ¿quieres que te traiga un poco de café?"

"Oh, no, está bien." Kurt le sonrió, viendo a Sebastian agitarse ligeramente en silencio, por el rabillo de su ojo. "Lo traeré por mí mismo."

"No seas tonto," dijo Blaine. "Yo invito."

Kurt abrió su boca para protestar. "Realmente-"

"Los traeré." Dijo Blaine firmemente y volviéndose en su contra.

"Blaine." Dijo Sebastian, aparentemente sin ser capaz de mantenerse en silencio por más tiempo. "¿Vas a decirme que dijo el Consejo? ¿O voy a tener una tortura de tu parte?

"¿El Consejo?" preguntó Blaine inocentemente, una pequeña sonrisa crecía en sus labios. "¿Qué pasa con el Consejo?"

"Oh, dios mío, Blaine." Sebastian dio vuelta sus ojos pero Kurt podía ver que estaba agarrando nerviosamente su servilleta de Lima Bean y estaba casi hecha trizas. "¿Decidieron quien obtuvo el segundo solo?"

"¡Ah, es verdad!" exclamó Blaine con una sorpresa fingida y Kurt río tranquilamente.

"Oh, por el amor de dios, Blaine," dijo. "Pon a Seb fuera de su miseria."

"Bien…" Blaine sonrió y miró a Sebastian directamente. "Tú lo obtuviste."

La respuesta de Sebastian fue instantánea.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre su cara y Kurt se contuvo a reírse ante la mirada de triunfo en los ojos de Sebastian.

"¡Creo que iré a traernos un poco de café para celebrar!" dijo Blaine sonriendo a Sebastian una última vez antes de irse.

"¡Bien hecho!" felicitó Kurt al otro chico, tratando de bajar el tono de su amplia sonrisa y Sebastian sacudió una mano, despectivamente pero Kurt podía ver que se veía complacido.

"Gracias," dijo Sebastian. "Era obvio que lo iba a conseguir pero gracias de todas formas."

"¡Oh, Kurt!" dijo Kurt en una pobre imitación de la voz de Sebastian. "¿Qué tal si no les gusto?"

"Oh, cállate," dijo Sebastian cariñosamente y Kurt sintió a su corazón contraerse, mordiéndose, en el impulso de decir algo potencialmente embarazoso.

"Eres tan desagradecido…" dijo en su lugar, tratando de mantener su voz leve.

Sebastian suspiró exageradamente. "Gracias," dijo, sonando sincero esta vez.

"De nada," dijo Kurt, esperando que no sonara tan brusco como se sentía. "Recordaré este día para siempre, el día en que Sebastian Smythe dio las gracias."

"Me ofende eso." Sebastian hizo un puchero por un momento y luego sonrió. "Solo estás celoso de que yo consigo solos y tú no."

"Dudoso," Kurt dio vuelta los ojos. "Te lo aseguro, mi voz es mejor que la tuya…"

"Dudoso," Sebastian lo imitó. "Mi voz es fantástica."

"Depende de tu definición de fantástico," dijo Kurt, fingiendo especular. "Si tu definición de fantástico es el sonido chillón de los suricatos tratando de comunicarse, entonces sí; estoy seguro que suenas _fantástico_…"

"Ouch," Sebastian sonrió. "Eso duele, Kurt."

"Estoy seguro," dijo Kurt, levantando una ceja.

"Ni siquiera me has escuchado cantar," acusó Sebastian.

"¿No lo has escuchado cantar aún?" preguntó Blaine, habiendo llegado finalmente de conseguir su café y el de Kurt.

"Nop," dijo Kurt, agarrando su café agradecido. "Gracias, Blaine."

"No hay problema," Blaine le sonrío. "¿Pero realmente no lo has escuchado cantar? Es realmente bueno…"

"Ves," Sebastian arqueó una ceja hacia Kurt. "Si Blaine lo dice, debe ser cierto…"

"No estoy convencido," dijo Kurt alegremente. "Lo creeré cuando lo vea…"

Sebastian lo miró.

"Sebastian, ¿por qué no cantas un poco de tu audición?" sugirió Blaine.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó Sebastian dudosamente.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Blaine.

"Este lugar está lleno… No quiero molestarlos…" dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros y Kurt resopló.

"¿Con miedo a no cumplir las expectativas?" preguntó.

Sebastian le sonrió, claramente incapaz de resiste el desafío en la voz de Kurt. "En realidad es lo opuesto, apróntate para ser alucinado."

"Canta en voz baja," dijo Blaine, mirando entre los dos con diversión.

"Lo intentaré." Sebastian sonrió.

"Solo hazlo." Kurt dio vuelta los ojos.

_"Everybody look at me, me."_ Comenzó Sebastian, con los ojos en Kurt. _"I walk in the door you start screaming. Come on everybody what you here for? Move your body around like a nympho."_

Kurt abrió los ojos con admiración y Sebastian sonrió mientras cantaba.

_"Everybody get your necks to crack around. All you crazy people come jump around."_

Ciertamente no tenía la brillantez técnica que Blaine tenía pero la voz de Sebastian parecía natural, al igual que Sebastian. Y no solo eso, también parecía cantar con más encanto y carisma que el otro Warbler lo que era algo que Kurt había pensado que era imposible.

_"I want to see you all on your knees, knees."_ Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt insinuantemente.

Kurt se sonrojó, tratando de concentrarse en la pared detrás de Sebastian en lugar que en el chico en sí mientras continuaba cantando.

_"You either want to be with me or be me. Maneater, make you work hard-"_

"¡Es suficiente, Sebastian!" Blaine lo interrumpió, riendo. "Creo que Kurt captó tu punto."

Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt. "¿Te convencí?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Um…" Kurt momentáneamente se perdió en sus pensamientos. "Si, lo hiciste,"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sebastian incrédulamente.

"En serio." Confirmó Kurt, dando vuelta sus ojos. "Sonaste genial."

"Oh," Sebastian frunció sus labios. "Estaba esperando que me rechazaras…"

"Bueno, no lo hice," dijo Kurt.

"¿Mi increíble voz te convenció por completo?" Sebastian sonrió.

No tienes idea, pensó Kurt, tomando un profundo trago de su mocha mientras Blaine y Sebastian se distrajeron en una conversación.

Como consecuencia, _Maneater_ pronto se volvió la canción más escuchada en su iTunes.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. Decidí dejar la canción en inglés porque si la traduzco dejaría de tener sentido para mí, pero pueden buscar la letra si quieren. ¡Nos vemos! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/12/Before-you-met-me

* * *

"Sebastian no va a venir hoy," declaró Blaine mientras Kurt se sentaba.

"¿No?" preguntó Kurt, odiando la ola de decepción que irrumpió en él. Sintió un pinchazo de alivio por el hecho de que no tenía que asegurarse de que Sebastian no se diera cuenta. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kurt había llegado a la horrible conclusión de que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por Sebastian (no que las estuviese contando) y solo parecía empeorar.

"Nop," Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Tuvo que quedarse después de clases."

"Oh…" Kurt realmente esperaba que Blaine no notase la decepción en su voz. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, Dalton perdió en el fin de semana, tiene entrenamiento extra de lacrosse."

"Oh, eso apesta," dijo Kurt sin convicción, realmente no entendía el lacrosse en lo absoluto pero aparentemente el equipo era casi tan grande como el equipo de fútbol en Dalton.

"Si, lo hace," Blaine estuvo de acuerdo y sonrió en complicidad. "Nunca has visto un juego de lacrosse, ¿no?"

"No…" admitió Kurt. "No tenemos un equipo en McKinley."

"Eso es una pena, es un juego genial." Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron de la emoción. "¡Tengo una idea!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt cautelosamente.

"Mira, este fin de semana Josh no tiene basquetbol," comenzó Blaine.

"Sé eso," interrumpió Kurt. "Me parece recordarte diciéndonos eso más de una vez."

"Cállate," Blaine dio vuelta los ojos, coloreándose de un rosa pálido. "Y como no lo tenía, íbamos a salir."

"También dijiste eso…" murmuró Kurt, sonriendo.

"¿Dónde está Sebastian cuando lo necesitas?" resopló Blaine. "Déjame terminar, ¿lo harías?"

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt. "Por favor, continua."

"Bueno, estábamos pensando en ir al partido," dijo Blaine. "¡Podrías venir con nosotros!"

Kurt hizo una pausa. La idea de ver a Sebastian jugar lacrosse era tentadora; sabía que el siempre había tenido debilidad por los chicos que jugaban deportes y más de una vez se había preguntado cómo se vería Sebastian jugando lacrosse…**.**

No, eso era exactamente por qué no debería ir. No tenía sentido jugar con fuego, ir a ver a Sebastian probablemente solo haría que las cosas empeoraran.

"No puedo," Kurt negó con su cabeza, tratando de sonar convincente. "Prometí que ayudaría a Mercedes a comprar una gabardina el Sábado."

"Oh, eso apesta…" Blaine frunció sus labios. "¿Va a tomar todo el día? El juego de lacrosse de Seb es en la mañana, podrías ir después…"

"Es algo de todo-el día," dijo Kurt rápidamente. Se sentía mal por mentirle a Blaine pero ya era demasiado intenso, realmente no necesitaba la imagen de Sebastian, caliente y sudoroso después de un juego de lacrosse.

"Oh…" murmuró Blaine y Kurt podría haberse reído de su expresión de cachorrito.

"Está bien," dijo, palmeando el hombro del otro chico y luego agregó bromeando; "Te divertirás sin mí, un montón espero."

Blaine río. "Eres muy parecido a Sebastian a veces, Kurt, es extraño…"

"Soy, ¿soy qué?" balbuceó Kurt. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Blaine río.

"¿A qué crees que me refiero? Ambos aman burlarse e insultar a las personas…"

"Oh, dios, ¿realmente esa es la imagen que doy?" preguntó Kurt, avergonzadamente.

"No," Blaine dio vuelta sus ojos. "Déjame terminar. Pero, como Sebastian, obviamente no quieres decir nada de lo que dices, es lo que eres, no estás tratando de lastimar a las personas. Y, además, la única persona que realmente te he visto insultar es a Sebastian y eso no cuenta."

"Ahora me siento un poco mal…" murmuró Kurt.

"No te sientas así." Río Blaine. "Desde que Sebastian te conoció, es mucho más agradable, te sorprenderías…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, sorprendido. "No hablas en serio."

"Lo hago," Blaine le dio una mirada confundida. "Solía ser _tan_ arrogant-"

"Todavía lo es," señaló Kurt.

"No realmente, actualmente puedes verlo bromeando o tratando de cubrir que está nervioso," dijo Blaine. "Antes, solo era un idiota todo el tiempo."

Kurt resopló.

"Pero ustedes eran amigos antes de mi… ¿Estás diciendo que realmente no lo eran?" preguntó.

"Oh, lo éramos," asintió Blaine, sonriendo. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estaba completamente fuera de lugar."

"Supongo que no," río Kurt.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, Kurt!" Blaine dio vuelta los ojos. "No tienes idea, antes de que empezaras a juntarte con nosotros, Sebastian llenaba los silencios incómodos con frases seductoras ridículas y mucho coqueteo."

"Eso es probablemente porque le gustabas…" murmuró Kurt, odiando la acidez de su tono.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Blaine confusamente.

"No importa," Kurt le sonrió débilmente. "Realmente no creo que sea por mí, Blaine…"

"Oh, ¡vamos!" Blaine sacudió su cabeza con diversión. "No tienes idea lo fácil que es ser amigo de él ahora, definitivamente es por ti."

Kurt se sonrojó ante las palabras de Blaine. "Supongo que lo recuerdo siendo un poco idiota cuando nos conocimos por primera vez…"

Blaine le dio una mirada curiosa y Kurt se dio cuenta que probablemente estuviese a punto de preguntar cómo se conocieron Sebastian y él, pensando rápidamente, saltó con otra pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo van tu y Josh de todos modos? No has hablado sobre eso últimamente…"

"Bueno," dijo Blaine sonrojándose. "Vamos bien…"

"¿Bien, huh?" sonrió Kurt. "Estoy contento…"

Y Kurt lo estaba, de verdad. Pero cuando Blaine comenzó a hablar sobre su última cita con Josh, era difícil no comparar la vida amorosa de Blaine con la de Kurt. A pesar de que Blaine había conocido a Josh en un mísero bar gay; él y Josh tenían una honesta relación que era tierna hasta el punto que era casi insoportable. Kurt, por otro lado, ni siquiera había tenido una adecuada "cita", las únicas veces que había sido besado fue por una chica y luego por un idiota enclosetado. Sin mencionar, también, que se había enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos.

No tenía idea cuando Sebastian se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos pero realmente no era una sorpresa, se juntaban por un café tres veces a la semana. No solo eso, también Kurt le había contado tanto a Sebastian como a Blaine más de lo que siempre le contó a los New Directions, tal vez porque ninguno de ellos era gay o tal vez porque los dos warblers simplemente parecían escucharlo más. Lo que era irónico debido a que Kurt ciertamente pasaba más tiempo discutiendo con Sebastian o escuchando a Blaine hablar sobre Josh.

"¡Deberías haber visto a esa chica, Kurt!" dijo Blaine, haciendo un gesto con las manos entusiasmadamente. "¡Asombrosa!"

Kurt reprimió un suspiro; las cosas eran mucho menos aburridas cuando Sebastian estaba ahí.

* * *

"¡Las Regionales!" exclamó Mr. Schue, sonriendo. "¡Solo tenemos una semana para prepararlas así que necesitamos empezar!"

Kurt suspiró; una vez más habían dejado para el último momento prepararse para Las Regionales. Cuando miro por la sala de coro, a los rostros de New Directions, no podía dejar de pensar en los Warblers de Dalton. Probablemente ya habían hecho las coreografías para sus rutinas y estaban trabajando en los tonos de las ya impecables voces. New Directions, sin embargo, ni siquiera habían escrito las canciones aún. ¿Por qué Mr. Schuester había ido con la loca idea de las canciones originales de Rachel con solo una semana de preparación? Pero aquí estaban, a punto de empezar su primera sesión de escribir canciones.

"¿Mr. Schue?" Intervino Rachel desde el fondo. "¿Si me permite?"

Kurt dio vuelta los ojos y compartió una mirada de diversión con Mercedes quien estaba sentada a su lado. Era cierto que le había comenzado a gustar genuinamente Rachel pero dios, era molesta.

"Por supuesto, Rachel," dijo Mr. Schuester colocándose a un lado, permitiéndole pararse en frente del grupo.

"Antes de que Quinn y yo escribamos nuestra propia canción," le sonrió a la rubia en cuestión. "Me gustaría decir que estoy muy orgullosa de todos, creo que todos han avanzado este año y estoy segura de que escribirán una canción genial."

Kurt le disparó una mirada confusa a la pequeña morena, esperando que agregara algo egocéntrico a su discurso improvisado. No fue decepcionado.

"Y," continuó. "Cuando estemos en el escenario con nuestro trofeo de primer lugar, ¡espero que recuerden de quien fue la idea!"

"Bueno, no lo olvidaremos contigo recordándolos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?" se burló Santana.

Rachel encerró sus ojos.

"Discul-" comenzó pero Puck la interrumpió, con su voz llena de desprecio.

"Quién siquiera quiere hacer canciones originales, solo lo estamos haciendo porque Quinn y Finn estuvieron de acuerdo con tu idea estúpida…"

"¡No es estúpida!" Rachel lo miró. "Finn dijo-"

"¡Chicos, chicas!" Mr. Shue palmeó sus manos. "Nada de eso. Vamos a hacer canciones originales y punto. Rachel, Quinn, si quieren pueden ir al auditorio, yo me encargaré de las cosas aquí."

Con una mirada final a Santana y a Puck, Rachel salió de la sala, con Quinn detrás de ella.

"Okay, chicos," comenzó Mr. Schue, luciendo aliviado de que Rachel estuviese fuera de la sala. "¡Vamos a escribir algunas canciones!"

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto," gruñó Tina. "¡Vamos a perder!"

"Nunca se sabe," Mike puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Los Warblers podrían apestar más que nosotros…"

"¡Ah, los Warblers!" graznó Mercedes, empujando con el codo a Kurt.

"Oh, cállate," murmuró Kurt, poniéndose rojo.

"Oh, es cierto…" dijo Santana, dándose vuelta para mirar a Kurt. "Te estás poniendo wanky con esos dos Warblers."

"¡No lo estoy, Santana!" Kurt gimió en frustración. "Eres desagradable."

"¿Qué están haciendo los Warblers, Kurt?" preguntó Tina. "¿Mencionaron algo sobre las Regionales?"

"No, no lo han hecho," dijo Kurt, cruzando los brazos. "No hablamos sobre los coros."

"Estoy segura de que no," dijo Santana sugestivamente y Kurt apretó los dientes en frustración.

"Solo son amigos," Mercedes le dijo a Santana, dando vuelta sus ojos y Kurt sintió una punzada de culpa por no decirle que tenía sentimientos hacia Sebastian. Pero la culpa desapareció rápidamente, sabiendo que si le contaba a Mercedes, todo el Club Glee lo sabría en cuestión de horas.

"Chicos, ¿podemos no perder la pista por favor?" preguntó Mr. Schuester, sonando un poco impotente.

Kurt suspiró y miró hacia el frente, resignándose ante el hecho de que la próxima hora la pasaría escuchando a Mr. Schue hablar sobre la rima de palabras y la estructura de las canciones.

Sin siquiera pensar, sigilosamente sacó su teléfono.

_[Para Sebastian] Mi Glee Club apesta. Prepárate para ganar las Regionales. _

Tan pronto como apretó enviar, se lamentó hacerlo inmediatamente, sabiendo que solo inflaría el ya enorme ego de Sebastian. Su estómago se retorció mientras trataba de concentrarse en Mr. Schuester.

Solo cerca de un minuto después, su teléfono vibró contra su cadera.

_[De Sebastian] No te rindas tan fácilmente. _

Kurt miró sorpresivamente su teléfono hasta que este vibró de nuevo.

_[De Sebastian] Tengo que decir, sin embargo, no importa que tan buenos sean, nosotros ganaremos. Pero gracias por la confirmación :)_

Debo ser masoquista, pensó Kurt para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a escribir en su teclado.

* * *

"Tres días para el inevitable enfrentamiento," anunció Sebastian, cayendo en su silla en el Lima Bean.

Kurt levantó una ceja hacia él.

"Las Regionales," insinuó Sebastian, mirando a Kurt expectantemente.

"Ah," Kurt dio vuelta sus ojos y le entregó a Sebastian su café. "Enfrentamientos de coros, va a ser intenso…"

"Sep," Sebastian tomó un profundo sorbo de su café. "Gracias por él café, ¿cuánto te debo?"

"Nada, idiota," dijo Kurt. "Considéralo como una compensación por tu inminente pérdida en las Regionales…"

"Por qué agradezco el café, me parece recordarte diciendo algo así como," Sebastian sonrió y adopto una voz aguda y entrecortada. "¡Sebastian! ¡Prepárate para ganar las Regionales!"

"¡Yo no sueno así!" Kurt lo miró y Sebastian río.

"Lo hice para el efecto dramático," dijo lentamente, luciendo casi tan arrogante como cuando se conocieron por primera vez, antes de estallar una sonrisa. "Pero estás evadiendo la verdad, ganaremos las Regionales, incluso tu lo dijiste."

"Me retracto, cuando dije eso estaba consumido por mi irritación a Rachel Berry y el resto de Glee Club, no estaba pensando claramente…"

"Seguro, seguro," Sebastian se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Sin mencionar que eres un solista…" Kurt se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y Sebastian frunció el ceño.

"¡Soy bueno y lo sabes!" El encerró sus ojos.

"¿Lo sé?"

"Me rindo," Sebastian levantó sus manos en aparente derrota.

"Bueno, así que," Kurt sonrió. "Ahora que he ganado…"

"Eres tan infantil." Señaló Sebastian, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"El muerto se ríe del degollado, ¿no?" Blaine se acercó detrás de Sebastian.

"Muchas gracias por ponerte de mi lado, Blaine…" Sebastian miro al otro chico con desagrado.

"¿Hay lados ahora?" preguntó Kurt. "¿Ahora quién es el infantil?"

Él le entregó a Blaine su café, ignorando las miradas mordaces de Sebastian.

"Oh, ¡gracias, Kurt!" dijo Blaine agradecido. "Solo déjame sacar mi dinero-"

"Yo invito."

"Oh, ¡gracias!" sonrió Blaine.

"Está tratando de sobornarnos para que dejemos a McKinley ganar las Regionales," Sebastian le dijo a Blaine, disparando una sonrisa hacia Kurt.

"Eres un idiota." Dijo Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No necesito sobornarlos; vamos a ganar de todos modos…"

"Veremos," Blaine intercambió una mirada con Sebastian. "Lo que estamos planeando es bastante bueno, si me permiten decirlo."

"¿Si?" preguntó Kurt con picardía. "¿Qué han planeado?"

Sebastian tosió, sonando como si estuviese tratando de no reírse.

"Buen intento," dijo Blaine. "Vas a tener que hacer más que eso para descubrirlo, serías un espía terrible.

Kurt soltó una carcajada y colocó una mano sobre su boca.

Miró hacia Sebastian quien estaba temblando con una risa silenciosa.

"Oh, Blaine…" río Sebastian. "Eres tan observador…**.**"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Blaine luciendo completamente confundido. "¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?"

"Nada, Blaine," dijo Kurt, tratando de mantener una cara serie. "Así que, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien…" dijo Blaine lentamente, todavía mirando entre Kurt y Sebastian instantáneamente. "¿Y tú? No has escuchando nada sobre Karofsky, ¿no?"

"Nop," dijo Kurt. "Ahora que dejó Ohio, es como si nunca hubiese existido."

"Hm, okay," Blaine parecía pensativo.

Los tres estuvieron en un sociable silencio por unos minutos, tomando sus cafés.

"Esto es todo lo que hacemos," dijo Blaine eventualmente poniendo su taza abajo.

"¿Qué? ¿Existir?" preguntó Sebastian.

"No," Blaine sonaba vagamente exasperado. "Tomar café en Lima Bean."

"Oh," reflexionó Sebastian. "Es verdad…"

"Fuimos a Scandals," señaló Kurt. "Tienes que recordar eso…"

"Bueno, si…" Blaine se sonrojo mientras Sebastian se río. "¡Pero eso fue hace meses atrás! Necesitamos salir más."

"Probablemente tengas razón," dijo Sebastian. "He tomado más café en este último mes que lo he hecho en un trimestre del año pasado…"

"¿No estuviste en Paris?" preguntó Kurt. "Seguramente tomaste café en Paris…"

"Un poco…**.**" Sebastian río. "Pero en Paris el café era un poco más…irlandés."

"Oh, dios mío, Sebastian…" gimió Blaine. "¿Dónde estaban tus padres?"

"Probablemente afuera bebiendo," Sebastian le lanzó una sonrisa a Blaine. "Como yo."

"Y nos preguntamos que salió mal…**.**" Dijo Kurt dando vuelta los ojos.

"Volviendo al punto original," dijo Blaine en voz alta. "Necesitas ir a algún lugar la próxima semana, ¿tal vez después de las Regionales?"

"Si, después de dejar a tus pequeños New Directions por el suelo," Sebastian le dio un codazo a Kurt. "Deberíamos celebrar nuestra victoria…"

"No tendrán mucho que celebrar," Kurt le dio a Sebastian y a Blaine su personal mirada maliciosa. "Pero supongo que podríamos salir."

"¿Scandals?" preguntó Blaine. "Josh podría venir-"

"Por supuesto que Josh vendría," Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos hacia Kurt.

"Y," continuó Blaine, aparentemente eligiendo ignorar a Sebastian. "De esa manera, ambos podrían conocer chicos…" Blaine finalizó con un guiñó tanto a Kurt como a Sebastian.

Kurt suspiró internamente, su estómago se retorció ante la idea de tener que ver a Sebastian seduciendo a un chico en Scandals. Sebastian nunca habló sobre sus conquistas con él o con Blaine, él vagamente recordaba a Blaine diciendo que era porque le gustaba mantener esa parte separada. Ya sea porque Sebastian se sentía avergonzado o simplemente no quería que ellos supieran exactamente con qué frecuencia lo hacía, Blaine no estaba seguro y Kurt quería dejarlo de esa manera.

"De hecho," dijo Sebastian, sonando inmensamente incómodo. "Preferiría no hacer eso…"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Kurt, sintiéndose confundido.

"Si," intervino Blaine. "Tú mismo has dicho que esa es la razón por la que vas a Scandals…"

"Mira, solo no me siento así, ¿okay?" dijo Sebastian irritado. "No siempre quiero tener relaciones, ¿okay?"

"Estoy bastante seguro que eso dijiste hace un mes, Sebastian," Blaine le dio al otro chico una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," Sebastian dijo deliberadamente. "Me tengo que ir, te veré mañana Blaine y te veré en las Regionales Kurt, prepárate para perder." Sebastian habló rápidamente y tan pronto como dijo la última palabra, estaba fuera de Lima Bean.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Kurt le preguntó a Blaine, su cabeza daba vueltas en la salida precipitada de Sebastian.

"No tengo idea…" murmuró Blaine sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que la razón por la que no quiere ir a Scandals es porque tiene un enamoramiento…"

El corazón de Kurt se hundió mientras trataba de analizar las palabras de Blaine en su cabeza.

"Pero eso es bastante ridículo, ¿no?" Blaine se río. "¿Te conté acerca de la venta online que encontré? Es muy asombrosa, digo, era…"

Kurt murmuró una respuesta pero no estaba realmente escuchando, su cabeza estaba en las anteriores palabras de Blaine.

_Diría que tiene un enamoramiento. _

Kurt jodidamente esperaba que no.

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, esta fue mi última semana de clases y realmente no quería hacer nada, jajaja. Espero que eso no me pase en las vacaciones…

En este capítulo hay un dicho que dice Blaine: "Pot calling the kettle black" según leí, se refiere a cuando críticas a alguien por hacer algo cuando vos haces exactamente lo mismo, o estás en una situación similar a esa persona. Por eso coloqué como traducción: "El muerto se ríe del degollado" ya que se refiere a lo mismo y este es un dicho muy conocido en Uruguay, que es donde vivo.

También si quieren pueden buscar los componentes del café irlandés (uno en particular…jaja) para entender la reacción de Blaine y Kurt a lo que dijo Sebastian.

El autor quiere aclarar el hecho de que a pesar que todo lo de las Regionales se mantenga igual, hay unos pocos cambios debido a que Kurt se quedó en McKinley, por eso las cosas pasarán un poco diferentes a lo que pasó en la serie.

Este capítulo también es perfecto para ponerse nostálgico por la olvidada amistad Kurtcedes y por la genial personalidad de diva que tenía Rachel antes de convertirse en un androide, bueno, solo a mí me pasa, jajaja, disfruten Kurtbastian.

Bueno, dejo de escribir mejor, y de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Original: s/7977293/13/Before-you-met-me

* * *

Kurt suspiró y se recostó contra la pared posterior del vestíbulo del teatro, rindiéndose en el tratado de buscar un vistazo de su padre entre la masa de personas que ya entraban por la puerta abierta haciendo tanto ruido que Kurt a penas oía el sonido de los autos afuera o el suave tarareo de la música llegada desde el teatro mismo. Había prometido encontrarse con su Padre de ante mano y francamente estaba agradecido por la distracción. Su vestidor era absolutamente caótico con todo el mundo, ya sea, vistiéndose, haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento vocal o en el caso de Finn, tratando de elegir entre dos chicas quienes estaban un poco molestas. Kurt tenía que darle crédito a su hermanastro, el hecho de que tenía a, tanto Quinn como Rachel suspirando detrás de él era impresionante pero en su mayoría realmente no le importaba, todo esto era agotador de ver.

"¿Listo para perder?"

Kurt levantó la vista ante el sonido de la voz de Sebastian. Sebastian estaba parado frente a él, sonriendo como siempre y usando una versión desajustada del uniforme de Dalton, sin el Blazer. Kurt sintió una oleada de calor al ver a Sebastian con su camisa desabrochada en el cuello y con su cabello más desordenado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

"Tendría que decir lo mismo de ti," respondió Kurt, sonriéndole a Sebastian. "¿No deberías estar preparándote?"

"Tengo tiempo." El otro chico le sonrió. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Kurt. "Un poco nervioso…"

Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron ante la confesión.

"¿Preocupado de que no serás lo suficientemente bueno?" preguntó alegremente.

"Bueno, no de mí personalmente," Kurt dio vuelta los ojos. "Soy apenas necesitado de hecho…"

"Espera, ¿no tienes un solo?" Sebastian lucía genuinamente sorprendido. "Pero tu club es pequeño, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, bueno, comparado con el tuyo lo es," Kurt dio vuelta los ojos de nuevo. "Pero Rachel obtiene la canción principal y luego en el número grupal todo el mundo suele obtener una línea."

"Bueno, eso está bastante bien." Sebastian hizo una mueca. "En los Warblers nadie resalta a no ser que seas un solista principal."

"Ustedes son asombrosamente sincronizados…" dijo Kurt, recordando cuando los vio en Dalton y luego en las Seccionales.

"Es poco justo que no te haya escuchado cantar," dijo Sebastian de repente y levantó una ceja desafiantemente. "¿Me cantas tu línea?"

"¿Olvidaste la parte en que soy tu competencia?" preguntó Kurt. "Porque ciertamente yo no."

"Oh, ¡vamos!" dijo Sebastian dándole un codazo a Kurt suavemente. "¿A cuánto estamos? Media hora hasta que tengamos que actuar, no hay tiempo para planes diabólicos…"

"No puedo," dijo Kurt y cuando Sebastian le dio un codazo, más fuerte está vez, agregó; "No solo por mí, tenemos algo…especial planeado y no quiero arruinarlo."

"¿Especial?" preguntó Sebastian con curiosidad.

"Lo siento," Kurt le dio un codazo a Sebastian juguetonamente. "Eso es confidencial."

"No es un popurrí de P!nk, ¿no?" Sebastian se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente, con expresión de pánico.

"¿No…?" preguntó Kurt, cuestionándose que estaba pasando con Sebastian.

"Oh," dijo Sebastian, con un evidente alivio en su voz y Kurt río en voz alta.

"Ustedes están haciendo un popurrí de P!nk, ¿no?" se río de nuevo y Sebastian resopló.

"¡Cállate!"

"Oh, creo que es genial," Kurt sonrió. "P!nk es increíble."

Sebastian gimió, disparándole a Kurt una sonrisa de medio lado y Kurt sintió su aliento atrapado en su garganta. Con su cabello rizado y su atuendo bizarro (no estaba usando zapatos,) Sebastian se veía lo menos arreglado que Kurt jamás lo había visto y el deseo de tocar a Sebastian se estaba volviendo difícil de ignorar.

"No le digas a Blaine," declaró Sebastian, obviamente incapaz de abolir su sonrisa y Kurt trató de concentrarse. "Si lo sabe, se lo dirá a Wes y luego estaré metido en mucha mierda."

"No sé si puedo hacer eso…" Kurt fingió pensar. "No, creo que le diré."

"Tú haces eso," Sebastian colocó su mano en la pared, inclinándose para que su rostro estuviese peligrosamente cerca del de Kurt. "Y le digo a Blaine que nos espiaste."

Aunque las palabras de Sebastian fuesen dichas en broma, la intensidad de su mirada y su proximidad hicieron que el corazón de Kurt balbuciera y él se apartó, cruzando los brazos con una fingida resignación.

"Bien," suspiró exageradamente. "Pero al menos se lo que están haciendo, ahora…"

"No puedo creer que lo dejé escapar…" Sebastian río y agrego en broma; "Debería aprender a mantenerme en guardia en torno a ti, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt se sonrojo profundamente, agradecido de que no estaba en frente a Sebastian.

"No es mi culpa que tengas una boca grande," dijo despreocupado. "¿Qué canción van a cantar primero?"

Se dio vuelta hacia Sebastian, con cuidado de mirar el espacio por encima de su cabeza en lugar de al chico en sí.

"No te diré," dijo Sebastian firmemente. "Si tu no vas a decirme la tuya, entonces yo no te diré la mía."

"Solo podría adivinar canciones de P!nk, sabes…" Kurt movió sus cejas. "¿Es U+ Ur Hand?"

"¡No!" resopló Sebastian. "Incluso si adivinas no te lo diré, lo sabrás muy pronto."

"Bien." Kurt frunció el ceño hacia él pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

"¡Sebastian! ¡Kurt!"

Josh.

Tanto Sebastian como Kurt dieron vuelta los ojos.

"Hey, chicos," dijo el chico en cuestión mientras se acercaba a donde ellos estaban parados. A diferencia de Sebastian, el estaba vestido casual y en su mano estaba sosteniendo su ticket.

"Hey," Sebastian asintió hacia él sonriendo.

"Hola," Kurt le sonrió. "¿Estás aquí para apoyar a Blaine?"

"Sip," Josh asintió, dándole a Kurt una sonrisa burlona. "Tenemos una buena oportunidad de ganar este año…"

Sebastian bufó y Kurt negó con la cabeza a los dos.

"Ambos lo lamentarán cuando ganemos." Dijo.

"Seguro…" dijo Josh, él y Sebastian intercambiaban sonrisas. "Como sea, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba esperando a mi Padre pero creo que está atrasado…" dijo Kurt y luego miró a Sebastian. "¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas? Realmente deberías estar vistiéndote…"

Josh bajó la mirada a los pies de Sebastian y bufó.

"Si," río. "No estás usando zapatos."

"Vine a verte," dijo Sebastian, mirando a Kurt y tomándolo por sorpresa. "Fui hacia tu vestidor pero no estabas allí así que vine aquí."

"Oh," dijo Kurt tontamente. "Apuesto a que pensaron que estabas espiando, ¿huh?"

"Si," río Sebastian y Josh saltó de nuevo.

"Hey, ¿Seb?" preguntó, con una extraña expresión cruzando su rostro. "Estaba hablando con Blaine anoche y el mencionó algo sobre ¿un chico?"

Kurt se tensó, había estado bloqueando de su memoria la salida precipitada de Sebastian y la posible razón detrás de esta, y no estaba de humor para empezar a asustarse sobre ello, especialmente con las Regionales a solo 20 minutos.

"Me tengo que ir," le sonrió débilmente a los dos. "Tengo preparativos de último minuto para hacer, sorprendentemente…"

Arqueo una ceja hacia Sebastian, tratando de reprimir el sentimiento de nerviosismo que empezaba a arrastrarse por él y sospechaba que el sentimiento no era solo por la próxima competencia.

"Oh… Okay…" Sebastian lo examinó de cerca, viendo entre él y Josh.

"¡Nos vemos, Kurt!" Josh le sonrió. "¡Buena suerte!"

"Gracias," Kurt sonrió una vez más antes de caminar fuera del vestíbulo en el área Trasbastidores, manteniendo su mente completamente centrada en la competencia y no en el chico detrás de él.

* * *

"¡Siéntense, caballeros!" graznó Kurt cuando Sebastian y Blaine se acercaban a la mesa que Kurt había guardado para ellos en Lima Bean, dos días después de las Regionales.

Kurt ya había ordenado sus cafés y también había comprado biscottis para cada uno de ellos y cuando Blaine se acercó a la mesa su rostro estalló en una sonrisa.

"¡Biscottis!" le sonrió a Kurt mientras se sentaba, mirando las galletas expectantemente.

"Hola, Kurt," dijo Sebastian, su rostro en blanco mientras se sentaba y Kurt suprimió una carcajada.

"Adelante, agarra uno…" le dijo a Blaine, haciendo un gesto hacia el plato.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Blaine, sonriendo. "¿Cuánto te debo?"

"Nada," Kurt le dio tanto a él como a Sebastian una sonrisa. "Está en mi, oh, y este es tuyo…" señaló al café de Blaine y luego al que estaba al lado de este. "Y ese es tuyo, Seb."

"Gracias." Sebastian tomó su café y le dio a Kurt otra mirada en blanco.

"De verdad, no tienes que comprar todo esto…" dijo Blaine, agitando su pedazo de biscotti no consumido en el aire. "Déjame pagar al menos la mitad…"

"¡No!" Kurt negó con su cabeza. "Considéralo como un regalo, una celebración de cosas…" finalizó con una pícara mirada, con sus ojos en Sebastian.

"Oh, ¡bien!" dijo Sebastian, su resoplido de exasperación rompió su anterior expresión. "Vamos, sé que quieres…"

"¿Querer qué?" preguntó Kurt inocentemente y Blaine río en voz baja.

"Ganaste," Sebastian cruzó sus brazos en resignación. "Bien hecho."

"¡Gracias!" Kurt se mordió el labio, tratando de detener la sonrisa que podía sentir que estaba tratando de escapar.

"Vamos…" murmuró Sebastian. "Dinos lo feliz que estás, se que quieres hacerlo."

Sebastian estaba tratando de fruncir el ceño pero Kurt podía ver la pista de una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sonrojó y centró sus ojos en los de Sebastian.

"¡No puedo creer que vayamos a New York!" dijo aplaudiendo con las manos, toda la emoción reprimida hacía que sus palabras se apresuraran. Él todavía no había asimilado la alegría de ganar las Regionales y había estado esperando este momento por _días. _

"Estoy feliz por ti," dijo Blaine, sonando completamente sincero. "Ustedes lo merecían."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Kurt con curiosidad. "Porque puedo entender totalmente si me odian en este momento."

"Bueno, estoy mal, realmente queríamos ganar," Blaine sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. "Pero ustedes estuvieron mejor y merecían ganar especialmente viendo que hicieron canciones originales."

"Ustedes estuvieron geniales también," dijo Kurt honestamente. "_Raise Your Glass_ recibió muchos aplausos y alabanzas…"

"¡Gracias!" dijo Blaine.

Sebastian movió su asiento, mirando a todos lados menos a Kurt.

"Y Sebastian…" dijo Kurt, incapaz de detener la enorme sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. "_Who Knew_ fue absolutamente increíble."

Viendo al rostro de Sebastian iluminarse ante las palabras, Kurt sintió la familiar punzada de tristeza melancólica. Sebastian no era suyo y jamás lo sería, y el pensamiento hizo que el buen humor de Kurt se desinflara, y ajustó sus labios en una brillante sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Sebastian, con una pizca de preocupación en su voz. "¿No lo dices por decir?"

"No," dijo Kurt dando vuelta sus ojos y empujó los sentimientos de tristeza lejos, sabiendo que los estaría sintiendo más tarde.

"Tú también estuviste genial," dijo Sebastian, sonriéndole a Kurt. "Tu única línea estuvo muy bien hecha."

"Gracias," río Kurt. "Aunque no creo que mi única línea pueda competir con tu solo… Así que creo que técnicamente ganaste esta vez…"

"¿De verdad te gustó?" Había una seriedad extraña en la voz de Sebastian que Kurt nunca había escuchando antes mientras hablaba.

"Estuviste increíble y esta es la última vez que lo dijo, no necesitas inflar tu ego."

"Correcto," Sebastian guiñó un ojo y Kurt fue incapaz de detener a su rostro de volverse rosa.

"Te dije que le gustaría," le dijo Blaine a Sebastian y Kurt observó entre los dos con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Bueno," dijo Blaine. "Sebastian estaba enloqueciendo en trasbastidores, digo, nunca había visto a alguien tan nervioso. Especialmente cuando mencioné que los New Directions estaban sentados en el público…"

"Oh, cállate," gimió Sebastian y Kurt podía ver que se había vuelto de un leve color rojo. "No estaba tan nervioso."

"Si, lo estabas," Blaine asintió, sonriendo. "Pero estuvo bien, así que estás bien."

"Oh, estoy más que bien," dijo Sebastian arrogantemente y Kurt se río.

"¿Estuviste nervioso?" preguntó juguetonamente. "Qu-"

"¡No!" Sebastian gritó a medias y luego bajo la voz. "No estamos hablando de esto más…"

"Bien," dijo Blaine deliberadamente. "Nuevo tema, creo que te gusta alguien."

Tanto Kurt como Sebastian se ahogaron en su café.

"¿Qué?" balbuceó Sebastian.

"Me escuchaste," dijo Blaine firmemente. "Estaba hablando con Josh hace un par de noches cuando estuvo en mi casa, porque, tu sabes, no lo veré por tres semanas cuando me vaya a Florida," Blaine hizo una pausa, poniéndose de un color rojo furioso. "Y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que te gusta alguien, así que, ¿quién es?"

"Mira," Sebastian se sonrojó. "Hay un chico pero no creo que sienta lo mismo y solo somos amigos, ¿okay?"

Blaine miró a Sebastian en shock y Kurt estaba seguro de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Kurt no había esperado que Sebastian lo admitiera tan fácilmente y eso solo significaba que él estaba muy en serio con este chico misterioso. Kurt palideció ante esa idea, con su cabeza bombardeando mientras su cerebro mostraba imágenes de Sebastian pasando el tiempo con alguien más. Una bengala de celos corrió atreves de él y sintió a su estómago contraerse. Realmente no quería estar teniendo una conversación con Sebastian ahora, o nunca de hecho y todo lo que Kurt quería hacer era irse a su casa. Y a pesar de que habían estado ahí por solo diez minutos como máximo, Kurt decidió hacer eso.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Blaine. "Mira, Josh me dijo-"

"Me tengo que ir," interrumpió Kurt, tratando de sonar lo más arrepentido posible mientras se paraba de su silla. "Me olvidé completamente, tengo que ayudar a mi Padre con algo." Su voz se entrecortaba mientras hablaba y rápidamente agarró su mochila.

"¡Adiós!" gritó, ya a medio camino a la puerta, esperando que sus lágrimas esperarías hasta llegar a casa.

Agradecido de que había estacionado su auto cerca de la entrada de Lima Bean, Kurt corrió un poco hacia su auto, deseando que hubiese usado una mejor excusa, si Sebastian o Blaine no se habían dado cuenta antes de hoy, ahora con certeza al menos sospecharían que algo pasaba con Kurt.

"Demonios," maldijo Kurt, abriendo su puerta y metiéndose adentro. Cerró la puerta y vio a su alrededor, de repente, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie estaba en su casa y apenas tenía dinero, habiendo dejado su tarjeta en casa y habiendo gastado la mayoría del poco cambio que tenía en biscottis. Su estómago se contrajo ante el recordatorio y sintió que sus ojos ardían con lágrimas sin derramar. No era justo.

"¿Kurt?" Una voz apagada preguntó desde afuera del auto y Kurt miró hacia afuera de la ventana con sorpresa.

Sebastian estaba parado afuera de su auto y golpeando la ventanilla. Parecía preocupado y Kurt podía adivinar por qué.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt, tratando de disimular el nudo en su garganta con tos. "¿Algo anda mal?"

"¿Puedes salir?" preguntó Sebastian en lugar de responder y Kurt sintió a su corazón latir inquieto. No había manera en que iba a salir para que Sebastian pudiese cuestionarlo acerca de su extraño comportamiento o peor, romper su corazón con su reacción debido a que ya lo sabía. De todas formas, no podía ignorar al otro chico así que Kurt se compuso y bajó la ventanilla.

"Hey," dijo Kurt, tratando de inyectar un poco de alegría en su voz.

"Si, hey…" Sebastian lo observó por un momento, sus ojos eran legibles. "Mira, necesitaba decírtelo, lo sé."

"¿Sa-Saber qué?" preguntó, esperando que Sebastian se refiriera a que había un leotardo bajo su cama y no al hecho de que Kurt estaba prácticamente enamorado de él.

"Lo sé," repitió Sebastian y se veía triste. "Digo, al principio pensé que estaba imaginando cosas pero, mientras más pasa, es más lo que veo."

"Oh," murmuró Kurt débilmente.

"Digo, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti," continuo Sebastian, luciendo incómodo. "Con Josh y todo-"

"Espera, ¿Josh?" preguntó Kurt, sin saber si se estaba perdiendo algo.

"Bueno, si, Josh," Sebastian lo miró como si estuviera loco. "Debe ser duro saber que el chico que te gusta está en una relación estable… y Blaine y Josh están siempre haciéndoselo saber a todo el mundo."

"Lo siento, ¿Blaine y Josh?" preguntó Kurt, por fin comprendiéndolo. "Crees que me gusta Blaine, ¿no?"

"Espera, ¿no es así?" Sebastian se veía confundido.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Kurt se río con amargura. "¿Por qué demonios pensarías eso?"

"Bueno, siempre estás triste cuando las relaciones son traídas a colación y últimamente has estado algo distante y solo pensé-"

"Eso no era por _Blaine_," dijo Kurt y odió que sonara un poco histérico. Dios, Sebastian era tan estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que a Kurt le gustaba Blaine? La idea hizo a Kurt querer reírse pero también lo hizo querer gritar, estaba tan harto de esto.

Colocando la llave en el switch de encendido, miró a Sebastian. "Blaine no es quien me gusta."

Ya está. Lo había hecho. Finalmente había dado ese paso y dijo las palabras que terminarían con su amistad con Seb. Ahora Sebastian lo sabría y no quería ver a Kurt de nuevo, sería muy incómodo para él y demasiado horrible para Kurt soportarlo.

"Oh," Sebastian se veía sorprendido y miró a Kurt, con ojos abiertos. "¿Te refieres a?" se señaló a sí mismo y articuló silenciosamente. "¿Mi?"

"Adiós, Sebastian," dijo Kurt, incapaz de mantener su voz libre de la desesperación que lo inundaba, mientras arrancaba el coche.

"Espera, ¡no!" dijo Sebastian frunciendo el ceño. "Kurt-"

"Regresa adentro," dijo Kurt densamente y se alejó, con cuidado de no mirar a Sebastian; dejando al otro chico parado solo en el aparcamiento.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Hudson-Hummel, Dave Karofsky se situaba en el porche, viendo pasar los autos y esperando.

* * *

El autor original pide que no lo maten (o la autora, no tengo idea si es hombre o mujer,lol) y yo pido perdón por todos los errores, no solo por las expresiones y mis verbos mal conjugados,jaja, sino que también, me parece que el autor se comió algunas palabras, lo que es normal, pero creo que hubo dos veces en las que tuve que improvisar, pero bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y no maten al autor,jajaja.


End file.
